It's All Goode
by CherriesR4me
Summary: When Cammie moves to Roseville, her world is turned upside down. Suddenly, she's getting annoyed out of her wits, having butterflies in her stomach, and being put in awkward situations. Did I mention she's being chased by a mad man? "Relax Gallagher girl, it's all Goode." he said with a smirk. Pfft...what were the chances of that? They are not spies. R&R! :
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi! Wow. I haven't posted a story on here for so long. I've read the series quite a while ago, but I only just decided to write a story, so here I am :D**

**Oh, and Out of Sight, Out of Time was so awesome. The Zammie parts just made me squeal inside. Haha :)**

**This my first Gallagher girls fanfic, so I'm apologizing in advance if I don't really capture the characters' personalities. But I guess it is a fanfic, and I kinda had to tweak them in some parts to fit. Oh, and they're not spies, but some of the things involved in the original story are here...I don't wanna say too much. I might spoil it.**

**So yeah, I'll stop blabbering now. Hope you like it! ^^**

* * *

CPOV

"Cammie, are you sure you have everything?" Mom called from upstairs.

"Yes mom! I've checked my room 12 times already. Trust me, I have _everything._"

"Just making sure sweetie." She gave me a sweet smile.

I know she was trying to comfort me, but I can't cover up the hint of sadness in my eyes. This city is where I was born. This was the house I grew up in. This is where I made friends; friends who have been with me through thick and thin for the past 10 years. This is where I had my first kiss, first boyfriend, first love…

_This is where I made memories with dad._

All the times we've shared, they happened here. Every inch of this house was filled with joyous reminders of the times I've had with my dad. In a way, it gave me comfort. It was like he was still here, getting ready to come home from work at 5, with a box of my favourite doughnuts.

I sighed as a tear slipped from my eye.

"Cammie…"

"I'm fine mom", I smiled at her. "I wouldn't have agreed to move if I really wasn't ok with the idea."

"Yeah, you _can _be a bit stubborn."

"A bit?"

"A lot."

We both laughed at that.

"It's just…I guess I'm kind of sad. I'll miss this place, but I guess I'll get used to Roseville eventually." I gave her another smile for reassurance.

"I'm telling you Cammie, soon you'll love that place! I can't wait to get back to my hometown."

That's where mom grew up, before she moved to the city as an adult. She's so excited to go back and see grandma and grandpa.

You see, after dad died of cancer 2 years ago, mom's always been thinking about moving back to Roseville. Back to the country, the small town life. The life she left when she came to San Francisco to seek her fortune. And she found it, she found dad. And of course, she managed to start a very successful bakery business here in San Francisco. C&M Pastries? You probably have heard of it.

Anyway, now that dad's gone, she wanted a fresh, new start. Because even though mom won't admit it, she still wakes up sometimes, crying, after dreaming that dad's still with us only to wake up to reality. I think mom really needs this. I looked at her and smiled.

"We can get through this mom. I know we can. Remember, I'm always here for you."

"Thanks Cam."

After one last look at the house, we were off.

_Goodbye San Francisco..._

**_xXxXxXxXxX_****_x_**

_Hello Roseville…_

It was a quaint little town, totally in contrast to what I was used to. I mean, San Francisco was busy streets and everything. This was…_peaceful._

_I liked it._

Mom parked the car to what I assume is our new house. And there in front of the house, was grandpa, grandma…

And Aunt Abby?

What was she doing here? I thought she was in Boston. Or was it New York?

"Grandma! Grandpa! Aunt Abby!"

I hugged them three one by one, and so did mom.

"Hey Rachel, Cams, how was the trip?" Aunt Abby asked.

"Ugh. It was rather tiring. And the gas station we stopped in on the way here, it was terrible! The restrooms…" Mom complained. I involuntarily cringed at the memory of those restrooms. They were nasty!

"Anyway Abby, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in Boston?"

_My thoughts exactly mom._

"Actually I was in New York."

_That's what I said…_

"But, I just had to come by and see you guys. And help you with the moving in, of course. But I'll have to go back to Chicago tomorrow. Duty calls." Aunt Abby replied cheerfully.

I was also jealous of my mom and aunt. They were _gorgeous_. With their beautiful, flowing her, their flawless skin, their red carpet worthy looks. Meanwhile, I'm just…well, me.

_Plain _blue eyes.

_Plain _blonde hair.

_Plain _clothes.

_Plain._

That's me.

That's why they my friends back in San Francisco call me chameleon. Because I'm so plain I blend in. I don't stand out at all. Of course, my friends didn't say I blend because of my being plain, but I knew it was true.

"Come along now dears. We have to start moving your stuff in now if we want to finish today. Then after moving everything in, I'll bake you some of grandma's famous chocolate chip cookies. You'd like that, won't you Cammie dear?"

"Yes Grandma, I'd love that."

**_xXxXxXxXxX_****_x_**

"Finally! We're finished!" I exclaimed.

"Which is why, you better get some rest already. You start school tomorrow." Mom said.

I internally groaned. I was still tired and slightly sad from the move. I can't start school yet.

"Do I have to? Can't I start next week?" I moaned.

"Now Cammie, it's already October. You've missed a month of school because you convinced me that since we're moving, there is no point in enrolling you back in San Francisco for only a month. You had a point, so I let you, but now you have to go back to school."

"But mom!"

"Cameron…"

It was a bad sign when mom started using my actual first name.

"Fine," I dejectedly accepted.

"Good. Now go to sleep."

And with that I put all my nerves and excitement (only a teeny-weeny bit) to rest.

**_xXxXxXxXxX_****_x_**

"Good luck on your first day Cammie, I'll see you later!" And with that Mom zoomed off to her new bakery store in town. She started a new C&M Pastries here, and she can't wait to get started.

I looked at my new school, the Gallagher Academy. I have to admit, though this town is small, the school was big, and it sure was beautiful. The fine details and designs carved on the building were…stunning.

I started to walk for the doors, glancing at the crowd already forming in front of the school.

_Breathe in Cam. It's going to be fine. You got this._

As I approached the main doors, my eye caught a boy standing to the side with his group of friends. He looked at me and gave me a warm, sweet smile. I smiled back. And as I entered the building, a thought formed in my head.

_This might not be so bad after all._

_****__xXxXxXxXxX****__x_

It took me a while, but I finally found the main office. I know what you're thinking. _You couldn't even find THAT?_ Trust me, it wasn't easy, and that's coming from me. The school looked big from outside, right? Well it was even bigger inside.

"Hi, how may I help you?" The receptionist asked in monotone.

_Wow, they sure are happy to see me._

"I'm Cameron Morgan, I'm a new student."

She started typing away on her computer.

"Ah yes, Cameron. Follow me, and I'll get you sorted."

I followed her into another room next to the office.

"Okay, so here is your schedule, your locker number, your lock and combination, your PE kit, and you can get your textbooks from your teachers when you get to class."

Then she just walked back to the office as if I wasn't there anymore.

"Uhmm...thank you."

She grunted in response.

_Yup, definitely going to be my favorite person._

Then she walked back out.

"By the way, your guide should be coming for you any minute." And with that, she was gone again.

_A guide…well that helps. I just hope she isn't as _nice_ as the office staff._

"Hi, you must be the new student..?" A voice said from behind me.

"Cameron, is that right? I'm Bex."

_I'm Bex._

I turned around and gasped at what I saw.

"Bex?"

"Cammie?"

"OH MY GOSH!" We screamed in unison.

"I haven't seen you since 3rd grade! So this is where you moved to." I yelled.

_What? I was excited. Don't judge me._

"Yeah. Wow Cammie, you sure have changed. You used to be so small! I'm so glad to see you again!" Bex grinned.

We hugged each other really tight.

"So, why don't we get this show on the road? Come on! Your locker is right next to mine. And we have English first together. I can introduce you to Macey and Liz. Oh you'll love them too!"

She scurried of quickly pulling me along. I chuckled at her enthusiasm.

_It was awesome to see Bex again._

_****__xXxXxXxXxX****__x_

I had English first and we entered the classroom, Bex towing me in. We walked up to the teacher. She was a petite blonde lady with a sweet smile. She seemed very nice.

"Hi you must be Cameron, I'm Ms. Davies."

_It's nice to know that not ALL of the staff is inhospitable._

"Oh, I prefer Cammie."

"Is that so dear? Ok, Cammie it is then. Now, we need to find you a seat –"

"She can sit next to me Ms. Davies!" Bex quickly cut off the teacher.

Ms. Davies laughed at Bex's outburst. "Ok Rebecca, she can sit next to you."

"Thanks Ms. Davies!"

_Wow, Bex must really like Ms. Davies. She let her use Rebecca instead of Bex._

And Bex quickly pulled me to the right side of the room, about 3 throws from the front.

"Hey Bex, why'd you let her call you Rebecca?"

"Ms. Davies says she prefers Rebecca because she thinks it's such a _lovely _name. Besides, she's my favorite teacher, and she calls me Bex in front of the class, so I let her."

We were approaching two girls who were sitting side by side. Bex sat in the seat in front of the petite blonde, and motioned for me to sit in front of the dark haired girl.

"Girls, remember when I talked to you about my friend back in third grade? My best friend back in San Francisco?"

"You mean Cammie?" the dark hair girl inquired.

"Exactly! This is Cammie," she said pointing at me, "She just moved to Roseville. Can you believe it? She's here!"

"Wow, that's great! I'm Macey by the way," she turned around, holding her hand out to me, "Bex has told us so much about you. Oh, and when we come over to your house, I'm gonna have to look at your closet, because honey, that simply won't do."

Bex gave Macey a look.

"Excuse Macey, she's really into her fashion."

"What? It's not like I'm being mean to her, I just don't like her clothes."

"They are a bit plain," I admitted.

"Don't worry; I'm sure I can fix that." And with one more smile, Macey went back to reading her magazine.

Looking at her, I noticed she was very pretty. Macey had beautiful, long dark hair. She also had bright blue eyes, definitely prettier than mine. Macey looked like a model, but it was nice to know that she wasn't mean and stuck up like some of the other pretty girls.

"I'm Liz," the other girl said quietly. She seemed very shy. She also seemed pretty smart.

"Nice to meet you." I greeted back.

She was a cute blonde bob, and pale blue eyes that were pretty. They looked calm and gentle. Her eyes suit her perfectly.

"Bex showed us your schedule earlier. We have a lot of classes together, even advanced chem. Which is cool because neither Macey nor Bex is in that class."

"See Liz, you won't be alone anymore. You'll have a smart, creative buddy with you." Bex smiled at me.

Bex was also gorgeous. She had flawless dark skin, shiny dark hair, and a set of warm brown eyes. She looked like an Egyptian princess.

_Gosh, all three of them are pretty. Looks like I'm surround by good-looking people again._

"Hey Bex," said a tall, muscular guy. He was handsome, in a jock kind of way.

"Go away Grant."

"Oh come on Becky, no good morning Grant I missed you so much you sexy creature?"

"Well I could say that, but I believe that honesty is the best policy."

I stifled a laugh.

"One day you'll be crazy about me, you just wait."

"I would, but I might get tired. I mean, forever is a pretty long time don't you think?"

_Oooh. You go Bex._

"Oh yeah –" Grant was about to reply, when Ms. Davies cut him off.

"That's enough now Grant. Save the chit chat for later, my class is starting."

"Yes Ms. Davies," Grant said dejectedly and went to sit at the far corner of the room with a bunch of other guys. One of which I noticed, had a beautiful set of green eyes.

"Ok, let's begin class."

**_xXxXxXxXxX_****_x_**

"I'll see you in Advanced Math Cam. I just have to talk to my Drama teacher."

"Ok, I'll see you later Bex."

"Hey Cammie, we'll see you later too. We just have to go to our lockers." Macey and Liz said.

"Ok, see you later."

I was on my way to my locker when I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Hey. Cammie right?"

_It's him._

* * *

**Tada. :D**

**So, I know the start is sort of slow, and not a lot is happening, but that's because just started, and I'm still setting up the plot and setting and stuff. I promise the plot will pick up. I have a lot of twists planned up ahead.**

**So tell me what you think? It can be short, it can be long, it can be constructive criticism, I don't mind. Just not too harsh..? :P**

**Till next time**

**~Ana xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey! It's me again! :D**

**See, I updated again quickly. It was partly because of the people who reviewed my story. Thank you so much to my awesome reviewers:**

**KITTYKAT**

**I'm-yours-4-neva**

**Livy**

**Cinderella - Grant just uses 'Becky' as a nickname for Bex to annoy her..lol :P**

**XxCandyygirlxX**

**KatieTheDaughterOfPoseidon**

**pinkgallaghergirl619**

**4evaGGfan**

**Georgie**

**beagoodegirl**

**Guest**

**DivaLizz**

**mydreamadventure**

**Yousei1998**

**your reviews really put a smile to my face.**

**And thanks to those who alerted and favourited! :)**

**BTW, they are juniors in this story. Yeah...**

**Oh, I also forgot to do a disclaimer, so I'm gonna do one now for the whole story, since I'll probably forget. Lol.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Gallagher girls series or its characters. I only own the plot and some characters, like Darren.**

* * *

CPOV

"_I'll see you in Advanced Math Cam. I just have to talk to my Drama teacher."_

"_Ok, I'll see you later Bex."_

"_Hey Cammie, we'll see you later too. We just have to go to our lockers." Macey and Liz said._

"_Ok, see you later."_

_I was on my way to my locker when I felt a tap on my shoulder._

"_Hey. Cammie right?"_

_It's him._

"Yeah…" I replied.

"I was in your English class. I also saw you earlier in front of the school this morning."

"Yeah, I remember you." I smiled at him.

"My name's Darren." He held out his hand and I shook it.

"Nice to meet you."

_Wow, his gray eyes are so intense. They were beautiful. Why did everyone here have gorgeous eyes?_

"Well I guess I gotta go," Darren said, "I'll see you around?" He smiled at me sweetly. The same smile he gave me this morning.

"Yeah, I'll see you."

And with that Darren left. I have a feeling we're going to get along very well.

_xXxXxXxXxX__**x**_

I got all the stuff I needed out of my locker, and I turned to leave, but then I bumped into someone who was right next to me.

"I am so sorry." I quickly apologized.

You know, you should really watch where you're going.

I looked up, only to meet a pair of breathtaking eyes.

_Wow._

I know I've been complementing a lot of eyes since this morning, but these ones…

_They were a whole new level of beautiful. _

I was in a daze.

"I mean, you could end up being a walking hazard to this school." He continued.

I immediately snapped out of my daze.

"Excuse me?" I snapped back.

"They might as well put a warning sign on your back. Caution: Stand back." He said with a smirk on his face.

_I don't care how cute this guy was, he was totally rude._

"I'm sorry. I didn't know there was going to be a big lump obstructing my way." I retorted.

"Did you just call me a lump?"

"Yup!"

"I'm too good looking to be a lump. In fact, you probably bumped into me on purpose."

I just stared at him with a look of disbelief.

_Did he just say what now..?_

"Gorgeous hair, stunning looks, killer smile," he continued, "and amazing eyes…or so I've been told."

_Well he was right about his eyes, but I wasn't gonna tell him that. Wouldn't wanna inflate his already big ego._

"Oh really?" I challenged.

I pretended to assess him.

"I don't see it."

"W-what?" he stuttered.

"It must be your humongous ego in the way."

He just stared at me in shock.

"You know what; I don't have time to talk to walking bulldozers."

Then he walked away.

_Excuse me? Walking bulldozer? All I did was bump into you. You didn't even fall over!_

…_.._

_Who was that guy?_

Bex walked up to me.

"Who was that?" I asked her.

"That was Zach," she replied whilst rolling her eyes, "He's trouble. If I were you, I'd stay away from him."

After her warning, we both walked to Advanced Math.

The class was okay. We had this slightly young, handsome teacher called Mr. Solomon. I noticed quite a lot of the girls in our class had a crush on him. He is good-looking, but I'm not the type to develop crushes on teachers, or older men for that matter. I really like him as a teacher though. He was direct to the point, and I learnt quite a bit in the span of just one class.

I sat in the third row next to Macey; we were partners. Then in front of us sat Liz and Jonas, this tall, skinny, smart, but slightly awkward guy. According to Macey, these two have a crush on each other.

_Awww…they'd make a cute little couple of geniuses._

Then we proceeded to lunch. The cafeteria was pretty big. I was worried at first that people might notice the new girl, but then I remembered. I the chameleon, of course they won't notice me. I'll just blend into the crowd, which is good, because I don't like being in the spotlight.

We were lining up for food when I decided to look at the people in the cafeteria.

The jocks were in the middle tables, with the popular, pretty girls. I couldn't help but notice Zach among that group, with a brown haired girl by his side.

_I think her name is Tina…_

"That's Tina."

"Huh?"

_Did Bex just read my mind?_

"That girl you're looking at, the one next to Zach, that's Tina Walters." She continued.

"Oh ok."

"She's the 'queen bee' in this school, so I'd stay away from her too."

"So basically, I should just stay away from that 'power couple'?" I said sarcastically.

"You are a fast learner." She replied cheerfully.

I inwardly laughed at Bex. She really was something.

We sat on a table with Darren and his friends. Bex told me that during lunch, the girls either sit by themselves, or sometimes, they join Darren's group.

"They're really nice you see, even the boys. They're not stuck-up or arrogant like Bex's _boyfriend." _Macey teased.

"Grant is NOT my boyfriend." Bex growled.

"Whatever." Macey said nonchalantly.

They were right. Darren's friends _were _really nice, just like Darren himself.

There was also this especially cute couple, Josh and Deedee. Josh was a sweet guy with wavy brown hair, and shining blue eyes. Deedee was this cute girl with shoulder length, blonde hair. I noticed that she really liked pink and other bright colors.

After lunch, it was time for Technology. I have Bex and Macey. They both said that this class was pretty good. The teacher was ok, the projects were interesting, and it wasn't all calculations.

_This class might actually be good._

Then Zach walked into the class.

_This is NOT good. Come on, out of all the possible classes, he just had to be in the same one as mine._

He sat 2 rows behind Bex and Grant, and as the class started to fill up, I noticed the spot next to him was the only empty one.

_Oh dear, I don't like where this is going._

"Walking bulldozer." Zach said as he passed me on the way to his seat.

"I have a name." I snapped back.

"I see you've found a seat Ms. Morgan, very well then." Ms. Lyn suddenly said.

"W-what?" I asked.

_Uh oh…_

"You may sit down now."

_I guess I don't have any more choice._

I dejectedly sat down next to Zach as Ms. Lyn started the class.

"So…Morgan right?" Zach asked innocently.

"No, it's Cammie, Morgan's my last name."

"Hmmm...I prefer Gallagher girl."

"Gallagher girl?"

"You go to Gallagher Academy right? And you're a girl." He pointed out.

"Awww…you noticed!" I said with fake sweetness, "So what's your name? Or should I just call you lump?"

"It's Zach, Zach Goode, although I'm surprised you don't already know."

_Well I knew your first name was Zach._

"Ok Goode. Looks like I'm stuck with you in Tech."

"You should be honored Gallagher girl. A lot of girls would pay to be in your position."

"Well I – "

I turned my head and just noticed his face was so close to mine.

_Woah, when did that get there._

He was so close; I could feel his warm breath on my face. I stared into his eyes as they twinkled.

_So shiny – woah, snap out of it Cammie! You don't care if he's got gorgeous eyes! He is a jerk, and that's all that matters._

"Well I would gladly take the money if they'd pay me for this seat." I continued, trying to cover up my momentary daze.

Zach had this playful glint in his eyes and a smirk on his face that said: I know something that you don't. And maybe he did.

_xXxXxXxXxX__**x**_

The rest of the class went pretty well, until we had to do this group activity. Zach and I had to work _together. _And we all know how that would turn out…

"You did it wrong Gallagher girl."

"Oh yeah, let's see you solve the question then."

"There. See? Easy peasy."

"That is so not right Goode."

"Uhhh, yes it is."

"But you miscalculated! You have to divide the weight first then…"

"No you don't! You obviously have to consider the speed that…"

"That doesn't even matter in this situation."

"Yes it does Gallagher girl, yes it does."

"We're still using my answer Goode."

"No, we're using mine."

"You know what, let's settle this the most peaceful way."

"What?"

"Rock, paper, scissors."

"Really Cammie? Rock, paper, scissors?"

"Awww Goode, you used my first name."

"No I didn't"

"Whatever!"

After 10 rounds of rock, paper, scissors, I managed to win.

"Yes! I win." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Wow, Gallagher girl. Real mature."

We got our answer checked, and it turned out to be wrong.

"What?" I said in disbelief.

"Ha! You were off by one decimal." He mocked me.

"So, at least my answer was close. And we got a point for using the right procedure. Your answer was so far off!"

"Your answer was still wrong, I was right about that."

"Your answer was wrong too Goode."

"So?"

"So!"

"Ms. Morgan! Mr. Goode! My class is not a debate room. Please leave your bickering for your own time." Ms. Lyn scolded us angrily.

We immediately stopped.

"Sorry Ms. Lyn" we said in unison.

I sighed.

_This class was really something._

_xXxXxXxXxX__**x**_

That agonizing class with Zach was finally finished. Unfortunately, I had PE next, and guess who was in my class again? Zachary Goode. Oh, I found out his full name was Zachary. Haha! Zachary...I'm so gonna make fun of him for that. **(AN: I'm not making fun of the name Zachary. Neither is Cammie. She just sensed that he doesn't like his full name, like how she doesn't like hers too, and she wanted to use that to get on Zach's nerves.)** I bet that jerk doesn't know my full name's Cameron.

A smug grin found its way to my face, but it instantly disappeared when I spotted said jerk.

_There's that smirk on his face again. I just wanna wipe it off his face._

Mr. Solomon, my P.E. teacher who was also my math teacher, called us down to the track to time our 100m sprints. Luckily, I actually like running. I was walking to the track with Bex, Liz and Macey, when Zach started walking next to me.

"Gallagher girl." He said with his infamous smirk.

"Goode." I said with a fake smile.

"Come on, I'm sure you can think of something more creative than that."

"Creative? What like yours?" I said incredulously.

"Exactly! Gallagher girl is so unique."

"Pffft. I can think of a lot of other names to call you, but I don't think my mommy would like to hear me say words like that." I said in a fake sweet, baby voice, dripping with sarcasm.

"Whatever Cameron." He said with that smirk of his that makes me think he knows something that I don't, which I am now going to call his 'know-it-all smirk'.

Then he ran and caught up to his friends on the way to the track.

_Wait, did he just call me Cameron? How did he know that?_

I let out an exasperated sigh.

"What was that about?" Macey asked confused.

"You two looked kinda cute when you were arguing," Liz giggled.

_I know right? Liz! Liz who was usually quiet. Liz of all people, teased me about Zach._

I guess I wasn't the only one shocked at that, as all three of us stared at Liz skeptically.

"What?" she asked innocently.

I just chuckled. I definitely have interesting friends.

"Hurry up, everyone!" Mr. Solomon called out, "Let's get this show on the road."

* * *

**Yay! Another chapter done.**

**Reviews anyone? :P**

**Hey that rhymes! I'm such a poet. Lol :))**

**Anyway, hope you review guys! Till next time.**

**This might be a bit shorter than the last chapter, so I'll make it up to you guys by updating soon! Maybe Monday :)**

**~Ana xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Wazzup! haha :))**

**How's everyone?**

**Oh, I have a question. I keep seeing this Nick guy in a lot of fanfics as Macey's lover. Who is he? I really don't remember him from any of the books. Call me slow, but seriously, can someone tell me? I'm really curious. Lol. :D**

**Again, thank you to:**

**I'm-yours-4-neva**

**KITTYKAT**

**Cinderella**

**DivaLizz**

**xXStupid-Little-LiarXx**

**bookworm**

**jelywi**

**Goodegirl34**

**happyluver**

**Awesomeness**

**XxCandygirlxX**

**Call Moi Crazy**

**4eva GG fan**

**for the reviews! You make my day! ^^**

**Oh and thank you to my readers who don't review too, because you still read my story, so that's awesome. Lol! But, it would be even more awesome if you gave me feedback, because I'd really love to know what you think of my story. :D**

**Oh, and I have another AN at the end of this chapter that I'd really like you guys to read. :)**

**Disclaimer: please refer to chapter 2. Haha..**

**So now that that's done, as Mr. Solomon would say, "Let's get this show on the road." :D**

* * *

CPOV

_I let out an exasperated sigh._

"_What was that about?" Macey asked confused._

"_You two looked kinda cute when you were arguing," Liz giggled._

_I know right? Liz! Liz who was usually quiet. Liz of all people, teased me about Zach._

_I guess I wasn't the only one shocked at that, as all three of us stared at Liz skeptically._

"_What?" she asked innocently._

_I just chuckled. I definitely have interesting friends._

"_Hurry up, everyone!" Mr. Solomon called out, "Let's get this show on the road."_

He started timing everyone's 100m. He started with the boys. He called them up to the track 5 at a time. I noticed that Zach and his friend Grant were probably two of the fastest boys in the class. Then, Mr. Solomon called up the 5 fastest boys, and set him up on a race. I watched them run.

_Wow, they're really fast. Specially Zach._

I hate to admit it, but he was amazing. He left the other four boys in the dust, even though they were all really fast too.

"Zach," Mr. Solomon approached him smiling. "That was an awesome run. You've broken the school record, the one you set in September. Well done."

"Thanks Coach."

All the boys gave him high fives, and started patting his back.

He turned to me and caught me looking at him. He gave me that smug smirk again.

_Ugh…it's starting to get really annoying now._

Then the girls were up. Bex was up first with a couple of other girls, including Tina. It kinda amused me how Tina was too busy assessing her nails to realize everyone started. She was left behind, and only started running after 3 seconds. They started, and Bex zoomed of to the finish, far faster than the others. I started cheering for Bex, and she smiled at me as she finished.

Meanwhile for Tina, that three second delay was enough that she ended up finishing last. She tried to complain to Mr. Solomon, but he said it was her fault, and she should be paying more attention.

"B-b-b-but!" she tried to reason, but Mr. Solomon just walked away and called on the next racers. She just threw this pouty face on and started stomping her foot. I tried to hold back my laughter but failed, and ended up letting out a small chuckle.

Tina heard and she turned to glare at me.

"You think this is funny?" she growled angrily.

"N-no." I tried to reply with a serious face. But again I failed and just giggled again.

"You better watch your back Cathy." She threatened.

"It's Cammie." I corrected.

"Like I care." She rolled her eyes and skipped off to her friends.

_Diva!_

Macey and Liz were up next and they both had pretty good times too.

Finally, I was up. Mr. Solomon blew the whistle and I just ran with all my might. I loved the feeling of the wind blowing my hair as I sped to the finish line. Even in those few seconds, I felt free like I always do when I ran, that's why I loved it so much.

When I finished, I looked at Mr. Solomon to see an astonished look on his face.

"Wow. That was a really impressive time Cammie. Good job."

I walked back to my friends.

"That was awesome Cammie! You were way faster than me." Bex exclaimed.

"Come on Bex, I wasn't that much faster than you."

"But you still beat her time." Macey piped in.

"Yeah, you gotta teach me how to do that." Bex said.

"You were awesome!" Liz squealed with her cute southern drawl.

"Cam! Zach! Come over here you two."

I was slightly puzzled as to why he called us two, but I jogged to them anyway.

"Yes Coach?" Zach greeted.

"Do you two mind having a little race?"

Zach and I both looked at each other.

He smirked at me

"With pleasure," he replied.

"You're on Goode."

We both walked to the start line and we got set up and ready. Then Mr. Solomon blew the whistle, and we ran with all our might.

I was vaguely aware of anything around me; I just had one thought in my head:

_I gotta wipe that smirk off of Zach's face._

When we finally finished, we were both panting heavily. We looked at Mr. Solomon who's face was fool of astonishment.

"Looks like you of two are sharing the school record. You both finished at the same time!" he exclaimed happily.

"What?!" Zach and I shouted in unison.

"Congratulations you two!" Mr. Solomon continued.

I walked back to the girls, and Bex, Liz, and Macey started hugging me and all the girls congratulated me, except for Tina and her posy. They just glared at me. Except for Anna Fetterman, she secretly smiled at me when Tina wasn't looking, and I smiled back.

_She seems nice._

Then the boys came over and started to congratulate me, as the girls congratulated Zach too. I noticed even Liz, Bex, and Macey greeted Zach's accomplishment.

_Hmmm…I thought they didn't like him._

Then Tina started kissing Zach and acted all clingy, but he just pushed her off with an annoyed face. This made me laugh, and I noticed, I wasn't the only one who found it funny, as snickering started to spread in the class.

Then Zach walked up to me. I offered my hand for a handshake. And he accepted, but then he suddenly pulled me into a hug. I was so shocked, I didn't even think of pulling back.

"Next time I break the school record Gallagher girl, I'll make sure it's just me." He whispered in a playful, show-off kind of tone.

I pulled back.

"I wouldn't get my hopes up if I were you Goode." I teased.

He smiled at me.

_Yes, a real smile! Can you believe it? _

Then, as if we weren't shocked enough, I did something that probably shocked as both even more.

I smirked at him.

_Yes! That's right. Me! I'm the one who smirked, not him._

I noticed that the whole class was watching us, even as I started walking back to my girls. It kind of made me uncomfortable. I really didn't like being the center of attention.

Thankfully, Tina, being the drama queen she was, decided to reclaim the spotlight.

She put a protective arm around Zach, who just shrugged her off, and spoke rather loudly.

"That's enough now people. Nothing to see here."

She gave me a menacing glare. Apparently, she got jealous of our hug.

_Your boyfriend hugged me. Not the other way around, so what are you glaring at me for?_

Everyone started minding their own business, and soon the class ended.

_xXxXxXxXxX__**x**_

After changing back to our regular clothes, Bex, Liz and I stood outside the girls' changing room, waiting for Macey.

_She takes a while._

"Ok Cam. Spill. What was that earlier?" Bex asked.

"What was what?" I answered, genuinely confused.

"You know, that hug with Zach?"

"Pshhh…that was nothing."

"Really? Cause it sure looked like something.

"Bex is right." Liz agreed.

I dropped my mouth in shock. They were teaming up on me. I was about to explain how it was indeed nothing, when Macey walked out, finally finished changing.

"Hey Cam, Mr. Solomon wants to talk to you in his office."

"Did he say what for?"

"No, he didn't," Macey answered.

"Oh ok." I started to walk to Mr. Solomon's office.

_I wonder what this is about._

Then right before I walked into his room, I turned around.

"Hey guys! Don't bother waiting for me, this might take a while."  
"Are you sure Cam?" Bex asked worriedly.

"We can always wait for you." Macey offered.

"No, seriously guys, I'm fine. I insist."

"Ok, but be careful on your way home Cammie!" Liz said concerned.

I chuckled.

"I can walk home by myself guys, don't worry." I assured them.

Our houses were all walking distance from the school, about a 20 minute walk from here. However, we are 17. We all have driving licenses, but Macey is the only one who actually has a car.

_I'm still saving up for mine._

Macey said she'll drive us home, if she brought her car, but that doesn't mean we can't walk home.

"Bye Cammie!" They all said in unison.

I watched as they left and smiled. I only met them today, except for Bex, but they already felt like family.

I entered Mr. Solomon's office, and was surprised to see that I wasn't the only one there, besides Mr. Solomon himself.

"Hey Gallagher girl."

_And cue the classical smirk._

_Wait a minute, that's not Zach's classical, playful smirk._

_That's his know-it-all smirk!_

_Oh no…_

Suddenly, I was nervous about what Mr. Solomon had to say, but of course I didn't show it. I kept a cool demeanor as I sat on the available chair next to Zach.

"Goode." I replied.

"Zach, Cammie," Mr. Solomon started, "You're both probably wondering why I called you here, so I'll get straight to the point."

He turned to face me and continued.

"Cammie, how would you like to take part in a…special project for extra credit?"

"What kind of special project?" I asked curiously.

Mr. Solomon smiled at me.

"I want you to tutor Zach."

"What?!" we both shouted for the second time today.

_Okay, so maybe Zach doesn't know._

_xXxXxXxXxX__**x**_

_Did he just say tutor Zach?_

"Did you just say tutor, Coach?" Zach asked disbelievingly.

Mr. Solomon faced Zach.

"Yes Zach. We are both aware that you are barely passing regular Math. Ms. Morgan on the other hand, has evident potential to do very well in my advanced class."

He then turned to me again.

"I know it's only your first day Cammie, but I can tell you are going to be one of my best students. And your reports from your last school are all impressive."

"But Mr. Solomon, I just can't work with Zach. He's so…so annoying! And we always end up arguing if we spend too much time together." I reasoned, trying to get out of tutoring Zach.

_It's not like my argument was false. It's true, we always argue._

"I'm not the annoying one Gallagher girl, you are." Zach retorted.

"Oh really, well –" I was about to answer back to Zach, but I cut myself off and talked to Mr. Solomon again.

"See!" I pointed out.

"Ms. Morgan, if you accept, not only would you get extra credit; I can also give you recommendations for the future. I have a lot of connections, and it might help you in getting a job."

_I started to think about it._

"Wait Coach, what's in it for me?" Zach interrupted.

"Zach, if you don't get at least a B on the next exam, I'm afraid you can't participate in the football tournament."

"What!"

"I'm sorry Zach, but you have to maintain at least a C+ average to compete, and with your current marks, you really need to get that B."

I looked at Zach, and knew that he wouldn't let the team down, even if he had to get tutored by me.

"Fine, I'm in." he dejectedly accepted.

_Wow, am I really that bad Zach?_

"I knew you wouldn't let the team down."

_My thoughts exactly Mr. Solomon._

Then they both turned to look at me.

"Now it's up to you Cammie."

_Talk about pressure._

I still couldn't decide if I would agree or not. I had to think about it, so I stalled.

"How many times do I have to tutor him?"

"Well, the exam is in 4 weeks, and it would be ideal if you tutor him Tuesdays and Thursdays. So that is 8…9 sessions, each at least an hour. He'll only take up about 9 hours of your time Cammie."

I looked at Zach, then at Mr. Solomon, then back at Zach. Zach looked at me with pleading eyes.

"Please Cammie."

I don't know why, but I noted that this was the first time Zach called me Cammie. I also saw, for the first time, as I looked into his bright green eyes, that he genuinely needed my help. He was sincere. He wasn't taunting or teasing. There was no smirk on his face. He really needed my help.

_He needed me._

I sighed.

"Ok, I'll do it."

Mr. Solomon smiled at us.

"Very well. You may both leave now. And remember, Zach needs to get at least a B. You start tomorrow."

And we both left his office after saying goodbye to Mr. Solomon.

I started to walk away when Zach called form behind me.

"Hey Gallagher girl, you need a ride?"

I was surprised at his offer. I looked at him to see if he was kidding, but he looked sincere. He smiled at me, a real smile.

It made my heart melt.

_Wait…what?_

_Uhmm…only because he has nice teeth._

_Obviously not for the reasons you were thinking of._

"Thanks for the offer, but I'll be fine walking home. But wow Goode. You're being nice, that's surprising." I said playfully.

"I'm always nice. I'm Goode."

I rolled my eyes at his joke.

"Actually," he continued, "what's surprising is that you declined a ride from one of the hottest guys in this school." He said with an arrogant grin.

Surprisingly, I wasn't annoyed. I just chuckled.

"Whatever Zach. I'll see you tomorrow." I replied.

"I'm sure you will, Gallagher girl." He said with a smirk.

_Ahhh…the smirk's back._

_Astonishingly though, I didn't mind._

* * *

**AN: So, I just wanted to apologize in advance, because I'm not sure when I'll be able to update again. The worst case is I won't be update till next week. It's cause we have relatives visiting us for the next couple of days so we're gonna be busy. Hope you guys understand!**

**Oh, and do you think we can make it to 45 reviews before my next update? How about 50?! (Now I'm just pushing it. LOL :D).**

**Awww...I just love Zammie, don't you? :D**

**Z: What on earth is Zammie?**

**Me: (gasp) You don't know Zammie? It's like the most awesomest (in my head it's an actual word) pair ever. It's you and Cammie.**

**Z: Well, I know I'm amazing...wait, what? Cammie?**

**Me: Yes. Zach and Cammie. Zammie? Tu comprendes?**

**Z: Si. (smirk)**

**Me: (face palm)**

**Haha, I'm sorry. I just had to do that.**

**Anyways, review! Come on, you know you want to. ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Oh my Goode! 47 reviews! You guys are awesome! I love you all! Lol :D**

**Yes, that is how easily I get excited. Haha :P**

**So anyway, thanks to your reviews everyone!**

**soccergeek11 (1st chap 3 reviewer! :D)**

**jg13145 (thank you so much! x)**

**xXStupid-Little-LiarXx (Tina is annoying, but don't worry, she'll get what she deserves later ;) )**

**I'm-your-4-neva (Thanks for understanding! luv ya! oh, and I think your pen name is supa cool :) )**

**Roxie Tina Ritchi (Laughter is the best medicine, so I'm glad I helped. Lol :D)**

**Glass and Paper (Cool pen name! x)**

**XxCandygirlxX (Joint 'what's are always cool ^.^)**

**DinoGoRawr33 (Yeah, Zammie 4eva!)**

**Call Moi Crazy (Ok, I know I say I like a lot of people's pen names...but I absolutely love yours. Not sure why though. Lol :DD)**

**Yousei1998 (Oh, Cammie will have lots of fun with the tutoring ;) )**

**ColleenPayneSwiftieDirection er (so, your pen name says you're a directioner...Oh my goode so am I! :) )**

**Rosie445 (Thanks luv! x)**

**Ember Ardent Flame (Gracias amigo!)**

**beagoodegirl (luv ya! :P)**

**KITTYKAT (Well, get ready for the next chapters, coz the Zammieness is bout to increase. :) )**

**4eva GG fan (trying my best to update fast, don't worry :P )**

**Awesomeness (You are awesome too! Your name says so :D )**

**Guest (Awww, really? You really mean it? That means so much to me! Yes, I will put more Zammie in the next chapters. I will try my best so you don't change your mind about my story. You're awesome! Luv ya! :') )**

**Is that everyone? I hope so. Lol. I know I've PM you all, and I only needed to reply on here for the people I couldn't PM, but I just had to give everyone a shout-out. I'm that excited! :D**

**Oh, and I noticed the number of alerts and favourites for this story have increased...so thank you to all you amazing people! :D xx**

**So, here's a long chappie because you guys are awesome! :D**

**Disclaimer: please refer to chapter 2. Thank you :)**

* * *

"_I'm always nice. I'm Goode."_

_I rolled my eyes at his joke._

"_Actually," he continued, "what's surprising is that you declined a ride from one of the hottest guys in this school." He said with an arrogant grin._

_Surprisingly, I wasn't annoyed. I just chuckled._

"_Whatever Zach. I'll see you tomorrow." I replied._

"_I'm sure you will, Gallagher girl." He said with a smirk._

_Ahhh…the smirk's back._

_Astonishingly though, I didn't mind._

CPOV

I woke up the next day feeling refreshed and ready for another day of school.

I quickly got up and went to take a shower. I then got changed into a cute, blue and white striped, long-sleeve shirt and dark skinny jeans. I then slipped on a pair of comfy, heeled boots that matched the color of my shirt. I then wore my favourite purple hat. (AN: Check cover of story :D)

I dabbed some strawberry chapstick on my lips and put only a bit of clear mascara.

I looked at myself in the mirror.

_Natural… just how I like it._

I put on a watch, earrings and a bracelet, brushed my hair, grabbed my bag, and went downstairs to eat breakfast.

When my mom saw me, she had a shocked look on her face.

"Wow, I thought I was gonna have to drag you out of bed again this morning." She chuckled.

I just looked at her with a playful glare.

"But seriously Cams, why the good mood?"

"I don't know mom," I said honestly, "maybe I just realized that school here isn't so bad after all."

She smiled at me.

"That's nice to hear sweetie. I'm sure it helped that Bex was here too."

"Yeah, it really did mom. You should meet Macey and Liz, too. They're really cool." I said excitedly.

"I'm sure I will honey, I'm sure I will." She said happily.

I hugged her after eating my breakfast and said goodbye.

I was walking on the way to school, when I heard a honk behind me.

I turned around and smiled.

There was Macey driving her car, with Liz next to her and Bex in the back seat.

"Hop in Cammie!" Macey yelled.

I didn't need to be told twice.

As I entered the car, I noticed Macey gave my outfit a once over.

"Hmmm…not bad Cammie. It's definitely an improvement from yesterday." She smiled at me playfully.

I stuck my tongue out at her. I know, childish right?

"Wow Macey. It must be your fashionista skills already rubbing off on me." I said with sarcasm, Wving my arms in an exaggerated way.

We all laughed as we drove off to school.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

My first class of the day was History with Mr. Picard.

_Hmmm…interesting name._

I had the class with all my girls, so I just followed them to class after getting our stuff from our lockers.

We entered the room, and I quickly looked around the class.

I spotted Zach, the Grant guy who kept hitting on Bex, their other friend…Jonas, I think. Tina and her posy were also in my class. So was Darren.

I introduced myself to Mr. Picard. He was really funny. He tried to make the class fun, and kept cracking up jokes, so there were always a couple of giggles in class. It really helped, because I bet if it were a different teacher, I might have fallen asleep at our topic. In Mr. Picard's class though, everyone was awake and engaged. He was an awesome teacher.

During our group activities, I ended up with Anna, Grant, Bex, Zach, Darren, and Jayleigh.

I was so glad we didn't get Tina…or Eva, she was pretty bad too. But Anna, she was actually kind of nice.

Anyway, Grant kept flirting with Bex, and it was actually really funny, even for Bex. Though I don't think Grant was laughing when Bex kneed him in the stomach.

_Yeah…she can be a bit violent._

It started with Grant's cheesy pick-up lines.

"Are you a drug? Because I'm so addicted to you." Grant said in a voice that he thought was suave. He started to high five Zach.

I rolled my eyes.

_Guys…_

Bex smiled sweetly at him.

_Oh, this should be good…_

"You know Grant, I think you're the drug."

"Aww…why _Becky, _are you addicted to me too?" Grant said with a confident smirk.

"No," Bex said in an exaggerated, girly voice, "You're a drug…because you ruin lives!"

She finished off with a smug grin and a glare.

'Oooooh's started spreading in the group, while Darren and I stifled a laugh.

_Oh, she is GOOD._

Grant looked dejected, but didn't give up.

"I know how to please a woman."

"Then please leave me alone." Bex snapped back right away.

"I'd go through anything for you!" Grant exclaimed.

"Really? Feel free to go through the door then." Bex said amused.

"I would go to the end of the world for you." Grant tried again.

"Yes, but would you stay there?" Bex asked innocently.

Ok, I couldn't help it then, I started laughing, earning a glare from Grant. That only resulted in Anna and Darren joining along.

_Hey, it was pretty funny._

"Well," Grant continued.

_Wow, he sure is persistent._

"If I saw you naked, I'd die happy." Grant said with a grin.

_Seriously Grant?_

"If I saw you naked, I'd probably die laughing." Bex replied.

"Oh snap man, you just got pawned." Zach started laughing at Grant, earning a punch on the shoulder. Soon though, the whole group was laughing.

"Is this seat empty?" He asked Bex pointing to the _empty _seat next to her.

"Yes, and this seat would be too if you sit down." Bex said with a serious face, but Grant sat down anyway.

He has finally given up, or so we thought. Because when Bex stood up to move to a different seat, away from Grant, he smacked her butt.

_Yes, that's right. Grant smacked Bex's butt._

_And she sure wasn't pleased._

She turned around and glared at Grant, only to receive a smug grin.

But suddenly, Bex smiled. And it might've looked like a nice smile, but I knew it wasn't. It was the Baxter evil smile. I shuddered. I still remember it from third grade.

"Grant," Bex said sweetly as she leaned down close to his face.

Grant gulped. "Uh-hu…"

Then just when we thought she was gonna kiss him, she kneed him in the stomach.

He fell of his chair and doubled over in pain. I felt kind of sorry for him. Bex was pretty strong.

I looked at Zach, sending him a message with my eyes.

_Go help him._

_Pfft…after seeing that? I do not wanna get involved. That chick is crazy! _He said. Or at least that's what I think he meant when he gave me a funny look.

"That should teach you. Don't you ever smack my butt again, or your stomach's not gonna be the only thing in pain." Bex threatened.

"I love you too." Grant muttered sarcastically.

Zach gave me a pointed look that said, _See? Crazy!_

After, Grant's pain subsided, he went to sit next to Zach and we began to work.

Darren kept joking around, and he was really funny. I kept laughing, and genuinely had a great time. I noticed from the corner of my eye though, that Zach flinched every time I laughed at Darren's jokes.

_Hmmm…what was that about?_

I turned to him and caught him watching me, but he immediately turned away and talked to Jayleigh.

_Weird._

He started smiling at her flirtatiously and joking around. He then whispered something to her ear, and they started laughing. I heard bits of their conversation like "Oh Zach, you're so funny" and "Pshhh, you're too kind". I tuned them out and tried to focus on the work. I'm not sure why, but I think their flirting is bugging me.

_Very weird._

So, I turned back to Darren and we started making sketches and ideas for our poster. We were doodling all over the paper. I find out that Darren was quite the artist. He was really good at drawing cartoons. He drew pretty funny scenes that weren't even relevant to our activity. We didn't care though, we were having fun. We were laughing so hard, I accidently knocked the papers onto the floor.

"Oops, my bad." I laughed.

"I didn't know you were a clutz Cammie." Darren teased.

I playfully punched his arm.

"Am not!"

"Ouch Cammie, that punch hurt." He feigned.

I just rolled my eyes at him, and bent over to pick up the pieces of paper. Darren started helping me and our hands accidently brushed when we reached for the same piece of paper.

It was so cliché, I know.

I think I blushed a bit, so I just looked down.

"Ahem!" Zach said whilst starting to fake cough.

I rolled my eyes at him.

_Wow, I keep rolling my eyes._

"Hey Gallagher girl."

"What do you want Goode?"

"Ouch, must I have a reason to talk to my tutor?"

_I almost forgot! I have to tutor Zach today. Well that dampened my spirits._

"I don't know Goode, you tell me?" I snapped.

"I simply wanted to say hi, and you snap at me? Why are you being so mean?" He said with fake hurt on his face.

"Whatever Goode. I have no time for banters."

"Okidoki. I'll save it for advance chem, since you'll probably sit next to me. It is the only spare seat."

My jaw dropped.

"How did you know I have Advance chem?"

"Spy." He said smugly pointing at himself.

_Wow, he wants to go all spy-like on me? Well two can play the game…_

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

So I had advanced Chemistry with Liz, Jonas, and unfortunately, Zach.

Me and Liz were walking to class together. She introduced me to Dr. Steve. He was…interesting. There was no better way to describe him.

"Ahhh…you must be Cammie! Come, come, and don't be shy. I'm sure you'll settle into my class right away. Now, where can you sit? Liz? No, unfortunately, she already has a partner, Jonas…fine lad. So let's see…" he rambled on.

I gave a teasing glance at Liz about the Jonas thing. She must've understood because she started blushing.

Just then, Jonas and, ugh, Zach walked into class.

"Hey Liz," Jonas said quietly with a shy smile.

Liz smiled back and saw me looking at her again. This caused her to go as red as a tomato! It was pretty funny.

"Hmmm, where can you sit…" Dr. Steve said, looking around the room, "Oh, how about – "

"Next to me." Zach cut him off.

"Yes. Next to Zach. Excellent!" Dr. Steve exclaimed.

_What's so excellent about that?_

It was Liz's turn to look at me with a mischievous grin.

I gave her a disbelieving look.

_There is nothing going on between me and Zach. Why won't she believe me?_

She stuck her tongue out at me and walked to her seat next to Jonas.

At least my seat was right behind theirs.

_But it's next to Zach…ughh!_

I have to say though; I was surprised to see Zach in advanced Chem. I mean, I'm not saying he's dumb, but doesn't Chemistry have quite a lot of equations too? And Zach's not too fond of Math. In fact, I think Math's less complicated than Chemistry.

_Whatever. Zach's confusing anyway._

"Hey, Gallagher girl? Glad to see me?" he smirked as I sat down next to him.

"Of course Goode. It's absolutely excellent!" I exclaimed sarcastically.

"Careful Gallagher girl, it's only your first class in advanced Chem, and you already sound like Dr. Steve!" He said with fake shock.

I glared at him.

_A class with Zach…this is going to be Goode. Haha, see what I did there? Ha? Never mind…_

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

We were working away, and things were surprisingly…calm between me and Zach. He was engaged in his work, which kind of shocked me since he was usually so laid back. I was busy with my own work too. It was all good…but then we had partner work.

And let me tell you, it ended up just like in Technology, because we couldn't agree on an answer.

"I told you Gallagher girl, you had to divide the distance before you add the weight of the…"

"No, it's the other way around. Your method doesn't make sense."

"Yes it does. Think about it, if we added before we divided, you're cutting off the effect of the…"

"No, that's what you're doing Goode."

"Nuh-uh. I'm considering that factor in my equation."

"So am I!"

"Yes Gallagher girl, but you're doing it the wrong way around!" We continued arguing, until I decided to give up.

"You know what Goode? Let's just use your answer, to be fair, since we used mine in Technology."

"Great choice Gallagher girl," he said with a smirk, "Because I'm probably right."

"Whatever Goode."

So later on in the class, Dr. Steve revealed the answer. And Zach was right! Honestly though, I wasn't really that shocked, because as I observed in class, Zach was really smart. He was really good in advanced chemistry. He might even be the best in the class.

_Yes, I am aware that Liz and Jonas are in this class too. And no, I am not exaggerating. Why should I? It's not like were close or anything._

But of course, I wasn't gonna admit it to him. His ego is already big enough.

It got me thinking though.

_Why can't he be as good in solving math equations? What we do in chemistry involved equations too, and he seemed fin with that. I wonder…_

"See Gallagher girl? I told you my answer's right." He said with a smug grin.

I just sighed.

_He did have bragging rights._

He started talking to Jonas. They got the right answer too.

_Surprise, surprise._

"Whatever Goode."

"Is that the only thing you're gonna tell me?"

"Why, what do you want me to say?" I challenged.

"How about…Oh Zach, you are so awesome. You hunky dory! I'm glad I listened to you because you are so smart!" He said in a high-pitched voice.

I know I was supposed to be mad at his arrogant behavior, but I couldn't help but laugh a little at his girl impression.

I rolled my eyes at him. He started to laugh a bit too.

"Wow Zach. You're absolutely right! I should've said that!" I said in a cheery voice, playing along.

"Excellent!" Zach exclaimed, imitating Dr. Steve.

I laughed out loud and so did he. Luckily, the whole class was talking anyway, so they didn't hear us.

But Liz did, because she was right in front of me.

"You ok Cammie?" she asked me with her eyebrows raised and an amused grin.

"Shut up Liz." It was my turn to stick my tongue out at her.

I then turned to Zach, and noticed that his face has gotten pretty close. My breath hitched in my throat, and I just stared at his eyes. There was a playful glint in them.

_Is it just me, or are they even brighter than yesterday?_

I'm not sure why, but we just stared at each other, our faces only inches apart. I was mesmerized by his eyes. I could feel his warm breath on my face, and I don't think I minded.

"Ahemm.." someone said.

I turned and saw Liz smiling at me teasingly.

Zach just smirked.

I was pretty sure I was bright red.

_Am I ok? I'm not so sure...but I didn't mind._

**xXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXx**

I just had lunch. The girls and I ate with Darren's group again. I was getting pretty close to Josh and Deedee. Deedee was such a sweetheart; she was so kind and caring. Josh was really lucky to have her.

I was walking to the library. I had free block. We can either go to the library and do some research, or we can exercise at the track. I decided to go to the library today.

None of the girls had free block with me, not even Darren, Josh or Deedee. I was alone.

_Great, can't get any worse than this._

"Hey Gallagher girl."

_It just did._

"Hey Goode…what are you doing here?" I said quickly.

"I have free block silly." Zach said, talking like I was a five year old.

"Please tell me you're kidding."

"Oh, but I'm not."

I groaned.

"Ouch Gallagher girl, I didn't know you hated me that much." He said pouting.

"Why, did you miss all the hints?"

"Oh, you mean the staring into my eyes? Nope, I definitely didn't miss that." He said smugly.

I desperately tried to stop the blush from coming to my cheeks.

_Great. I'm sure he's not gonna let go of this._

"But I don't blame you," he continued, "my eyes are pretty amazing. Don't you think?"

I quickly turned to him.

"No, they're no – "

I was cut off, because as I turned, his face was only a few millimeters away from me. He also bent down a bit so that our eyes were level.

_Gorgeous Green._

That's the only thing I saw.

Then he stepped back and smirked.

"I'll take that as a yes." And with one last grin, he walked into the library.

I internally groaned.

_This guy was really messing with my head. I'm so excited to tutor him later! Not._

**xXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXx**

I was sitting in front of the computer and was typing random stuff on Google. I just couldn't think of anything to research.

"Why don't you search the definition for absolutely handsome? I'm sure you'll find my picture there."

_And I'm sure you can all guess who that was._

"Go away Goode."

"Awww…come on Gallagher girl, I just got here." Zach said frowning.

"Which is why you should leave immediately, while I'm still in a good mood." I said bored.

"Is Gallagher girl bored?" she said in a mocking tone.

"Nope. I'm simply annoyed of your presence." I stated.

"You have to admit though, I give you something to do." He said smirking.

"I rather be bored than argue with you."

_Well, I don't really mean that._

"You don't really mean that." He said smirking, as if he read my mind.

"Will you stop smirking? I hate that smirk."

_I don't really hate it._

"You don't really hate it." Zach said again.

_Ok, this is starting to get really creepy._

"Why are you looking at me as if I'm really creepy?" Zach asked confused.

"Uhh…I…you just generally creep me out, ok?" It was the only excuse I can come up with.

"Let me guess Gallagher girl," he said," I'm soooooo gorgeous, it just creeps you out."

"That's not what I meant Goode."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm positive." I said with an exasperated sigh. This guy was really getting on my nerves.

Then astonishingly, Zach didn't say anything in return. He just stood there in silence, with a thoughtful look on his face. Then he smiled and looked at me.

I raised my eyebrows at him.

_What was going on in his head?_

He suddenly grabbed my arm and walked towards the library doors.

"Wait, where are we going?" I said puzzled.

"Just trust me Gallagher girl."

"You talk as if that's easy."

He just rolled his eyes at me.

**xXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXx**

We ended up outside school next to a wall filled with graffiti. Zach momentarily disappeared and returned with some spray cans.

"Welcome to the school's 'express yourself' wall. We can right anything that we like as long as it's not insulting or hurtful to other people. Oh, and we can't write profanity too." He explained.

"Why did you bring me here?" I asked.

"Well, you looked so bored in there, and so was I. I also figured that no one's brought you here yet so…yeah." He suddenly looked down to his shoes, as if they were more interesting.

_Wow, that was kind of…nice._

I smiled at him.

"Thanks Zach, that was really kind of you."

"Yeah, yeah," he brushed off, "Don't mention it. Seriously." He gave me a serious look, but I can see a playful glint in his eyes.

I just laughed at him and started painting the walls. I wrote all sorts of stuff. Like "BE TRUE, BE YOU" and "I'm a Chameleon, and I'm proud."

"Not bad," Zach would comment from time to time. He was pretty engrossed in the things he wrote. Some of them were pretty serious; such a contrast to Zach himself.

He wrote: I wish you would just let me go, set me free.

I wondered what that was about, but thought better than to ask.

I started laughing though when he wrote: I'm SEXY and I KNOW it!

He then started singing it.

"When I'm at the mall, security just can't fight them all. And when I'm at the beach, I'm in my speedo try'na tan my cheeks. What." Whilst smacking his butt.

We both laughed hysterically. I was literally on the ground, clutching my stomach, while he put on his little concert.

After he finished, I stood up, and brushed the dirt of my jeans.

"I have to admit Goode, you're voice isn't that bad." I said honestly.

"What can I say, I am Goode." Cue smug grin.

I just laughed at him.

Soon, the bell rang. We didn't even realize that the block was over.

_Time really flies by when you're having fun._

**xXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXx**

I had Home Ec. next, and when I entered class, I immediately saw my girls. I hurried up to them.

"Hey guys!" I said cheerily.

Macey raised her eyebrow at me.

"Well someone's really happy. What's up?" she asked.

"Oh nothing, just you know…the usual." I said with a smile.

_Actually, Zach and free block is what happened._

I'm glad Macey just left the topic, and soon we started gossiping about other stuff.

The class started. Our teacher was Ms. Chambers. She was a petite woman, with short, dirty blonde hair, that was only a shade darker than mine, and hazel eyes. She was very nice and funny, too, but you better listen well in her class. She didn't tolerate mediocrity. She wanted everyone to try their absolute best. As long as we did, she was happy.

I ended up partnered to Darren, who was also in that class. I noticed from the corner of my eye that Macey wasn't too happy with the arrangement. In fact, she looked kind of upset about it, glancing at me and Darren form time to time. But whenever I talked to her, she'd return to her smiles.

_Did Macey like Darren? I'm gonna have to investigate._

I decided to think about it later, and focused on what we were making: cinnamon rolls.

_Yum!_

I was mixing the ingredients in the bowl, when I accidently flicked a bit of it onto Darren's check. I started giggling while he just frowned at me.

"Not funny Cammie."

"Are you sure about that Darren? Because you should really see your face right now."

Then, he flicked flour in my face. Of course, I retaliated by flicking a bit of flour on him again.

Then he threw flour in my hair. In. My. Hair!

I gasped and looked at him.

"Oh no you didn't." I warned, threatening him to say otherwise.

"Oh, but I did." He said stifling a laugh.

"This means war!" I exclaimed dramatically, earning a laugh. But that laughed stopped abruptly when I threw a whole handful of flour on his face.

"Oh, it's on!" He yelled.

We started a full on war of flour (later joined by sugar) that lasted about 10 minutes. After the fight, we were laughing so hard, I thought tears were going to come out of my eyes. We quickly cleaned up the mess, before Ms. Chambers caught us.

"I think I won." Darren said confidently.

"No, I'm pretty sure I did." I protested.

He smiled at me, and then sighed dramatically.

"Fine, you win." He frowned.

I just laughed at his _failed _attempt of a puppy dog face.

**xXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXx**

The girls and I walked side by side out of the school, after we got the stuff from our lockers.

"So Cammie, you riding with us?" Bex asked.

"Sorry guys, I can't. I'm tutoring Zach today. We agreed to meet by his car." I said apologetically.

"What about his little bit – I mean girlfriend?" Macey asked, almost swearing.

I rolled my eyes. I didn't like Tina either.

"He told me not to worry. She has her own car, so they usually go home separately."

"What a gentleman." Macey said sarcastically. "But I can't really blame him, with a girlfriend like Tina." Macey added as an afterthought.

I agreed with her and said goodbye to them.

"See you tomorrow Cammie!" Liz said as they sped away.

Zach told me he owned a black BMW. He then gave me the plate number. It was one of those customized ones. GOODE 14 was his plate number. His last name and football team number.

I rolled my eyes.

I saw him already waiting for me.

"You ready Goode?" I asked challengingly.

"The question is Cammie, are you ready?" Smirk, as always.

"Please, I was born ready." I was surprised with my answer. It sounded almost…arrogant. I guess Zach was rubbing off on me.

He just smirked at me some more, and got in the car.

I walked to the other side, and got in.

_Such a gentleman._

I gave him directions and we finally arrived at my house, it only took 5 minutes to get there by car.

We walked into the house to find that my mom wasn't there yet.

"I guess she's still at work. Uhmm, you can watch TV for a bit if you want. I'll just go get my stuff ready."

"Ok." He said as he jumped onto the couch, making himself comfortable.

I rolled my eyes and walked upstairs to get what I need.

_This is going to be a long day._

* * *

**Yay! Another chapter done. Oh, and next chapter is gonna be Cammie and Zach's first tutoring session! Who's excited for that? :P**

**(insert line here)**

**Me: So Grant, Bex rejected you again, how do you feel about this?**

**G: This? You mean this sofa? Hmmm...it's comfy.**

**Me: No, I mean...what are your inner feelings?**

**G: My stomach feels full, I just ate lunch.**

**Me: (annoyed face) Just tell me about your personal thoughts.**

**G: You want me to be honest?**

**Me: _Finally some progress. _Yes! Exactly!**

**G: Well, I honestly don't see the point of this interview.**

**Me: (jaw drop) Why you... (composes self) Just tell us how you feel deep down.**

**G: (looks at ground) Well, I'd feel pretty suffocated down there under the ground.**

**Me: (face palm) Just go!**

**G: Ok! (turns to you) Make sure to review, and watch out for the next chapter! See ya!**

**Oh wow, why am I such a weirdo ^.^**

**So keep those reviews coming guys! Like Grant said! :D **

**Ana xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hi guys! Can I just say...OH MY GOODE! We're up to 72 reviews. Thank you thank you thank you! I love you all, you guys are awesome! Luv ya! :D**

**Anyway, time for some apologies. I'm sorry I haven't updated sooner, but we went to Seattle with a couple of relatives, so I haven't had time. Hope you guys understand!**

**Oh, and as much as I want to give a shout out to everyone, there's quite a bit of you and I wanna get on to the story. I also don't want to give ANs that are too long, in case you get annoyed. Haha. But I PM everyone apart from those who don't have Fanfiction accounts, so I'll just reply to those.**

**Oh, and if you guys wanna PM me, just PM me. Whether it's about my story or you just wanna chat. :)**

**And vote on my poll! It's on my profile. It's about story ideas and stuff. Thanks!**

**But once again: Thank you so much for the reviews! I LOVE YOU ALL! :)**

**Replies to my non-fanfiction member reviews:**

**Awesomeness: Thank you! Glad you liked it! :D**

**Jade: It is? Lol. I' glad you liked it! And I'll keep writing as long as you keep reading ;)**

**Cinderella: Glad you liked the interview. Yeah, Bex is awesome :D**

**yummyness: Aww...really? You mean that? Thanks so much! :")**

**KITTYKAT: I'll make sure the next chapters are fun too :)**

**gabzywoo: Sorry it took a while, but here it is, the next chapter. hope you like it! x**

**Kristina: Zammie is on its way. Lol :))**

**4eva GG fan: Oh, you don't fail at jokes. It was pretty Goode. ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gallagher girls. Ally Carter is and she is awesome. :) But I own Darren, and that Jayleigh girl, and any other character that is not in the book.**

* * *

_He just smirked at me some more, and got in the car._

_I walked to the other side, and got in._

_Such a gentleman._

_I gave him directions and we finally arrived at my house, it only took 5 minutes to get there by car._

_We walked into the house to find that my mom wasn't there yet._

"_I guess she's still at work. Uhmm, you can watch TV for a bit if you want. I'll just go get my stuff ready."_

"_Ok." He said as he jumped onto the couch, making himself comfortable._

_I rolled my eyes and walked upstairs to get what I need._

_This is going to be a long day._

CPOV

"So, if you divide the sum by pi d and then add the distance from the pizza shop, you get?"

"Pizza."

"Zach!"

"Wow Gallagher girl, looks like we're in first name basis now." Zach said with a smirk.

"Whatever Goode." I said tiredly. He just won't take me seriously.

"Seriously though Cammie, you should note this down. It's the first time you called me Zach. It's a milestone in our friendship." He said with an annoying grin.

"Can we just focus on the questions?" I asked annoyed. "We can focus on milestones of our friendship later."

"So you agree that it is a milestone in our friendship?" he said with that smirk.

_That stupid, annoying smirk._

"ZACH!"

"Ok, ok. What's the question tutor?"

"Ok, so it takes 5 hours to get from city A to city B, if you go at a constant 78 km/h. However, your speed starts of slow at 60km/h, then increasing by 5 km/h every 20 minutes. What time would you get to city B, if you started your journey 30 km away from city A?"

"What the heck?" he gave me a completely puzzled look.

"I said, it takes 5 hours to get from – "

"You know," he cut me off. "I would just take the bus or the train if I were them. Then I wouldn't have to worry about the time. I'll just relax and wait for my stop." He told me as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Zach…" I warned annoyed.

"Chill Cammie, you're too serious." He said with a smirk.

"I'm not too serious. You're just too unserious." I huffed in annoyance.

"Well I'm sorry if I know how to be fun."

"Fun? Really? Because from what I see, the only thing you know is how to be annoying."

"So you're calling me boring?" He said giving me an incredulous look.

"No, I'm calling you annoying." I replied with a smile.

"You're just annoyed that I'm awesome."

"You just annoy people to convince yourself that you're awesome." I countered all matter-of-factly.

"You're jealous."

"You just say I'm jealous to gain self-confidence, because we both know you're not awesome.

"That's not what I meant Gallagher girl."

"You like to think that's not what you meant." I snapped quickly.

_I'm getting good at this whole comeback thing._

"Stop twisting my words!" Zach exclaimed with an annoyed face.

"You just say I'm twisting your words because you don't want to believe the truth."

"Now you're just contradicting everything I say."

"Wow Goode, you can't think of a comeback, so you're just going to accuse me of contradicting everything you say?"

_She shoots._

Zach sighed.

"I thought I was the annoying one." He muttered quietly. I probably wasn't supposed to hear it.

"You thought right." I then gave him a smug grin.

_She scores! And the crowd goes wild._

Zach ran out of things to say and just glared at me while I smiled at him triumphantly. We probably stayed like that for 10 minutes. Then I decided to end it.

"Look Zach, can't you just try and answer the question?"

"Fine." He said with an exasperated sigh.

He started looking at the question, and within 5 minutes, he was done.

I looked at his answer and my jaw dropped.

_He-he got it right. And his solutions were so detailed. His equation…I thought he was really bad at math?_

"Wow. How are you barely passing Math? This wasn't exactly a simple question."

He just rolled his eyes at me.

"I'm not stupid Gallagher girl."

"I never said you were." I defended.

"But you thought it."

"No I didn't. It's just; I didn't expect it since you were…"

"Barely passing?" he continued.

"Yeah." I said guiltily. I thought I sounded pretty harsh, assuming he was really bad.

"Look, it's not that I don't get it. I just don't see the point in it." Zach admitted.

_Woah, when did it turn into confession time._

We were currently sitting on my bed. Well, I was sitting. Zach was lying on his stomach.

"What do you mean? Math is really usefu –"

He cut me off again.

_I really didn't like getting cut off._

"Oh yeah, think about it? Will you ever come across a person who would ask you: Would you look at that building? I wonder what its angle of elevation would be from the top of that tree." He argued in a mocking tone.

"Well, if you put in that way, it does kinda sound ridiculous." I reluctantly agreed.

_I love Math and everything, but he did have a point._

"Kinda? Kinda? It is ridiculous! Really ridiculous. I think it's a waste of time. That's why I don't bother studying for it, or taking it seriously, because I don't think it's worth it.

"Look," I said trying to convince him, "Math might not help in casual, everyday life. But let me tell you, a lot of jobs and careers require Math."

"Then I'll choose a job or career that doesn't require math. I'm sure that exists." He countered.

"Trust me, you're gonna need it one day, there's a reason its compulsory in school. And though I can't give you an exact example of when you'll use it, since I don't know what you're going to take in the future…I still believe you should give Math a try." I said all in one breathe. I was not gonna give up on him.

He turned to me and looked into my eyes. I can see he was contemplating on what I said. I stared right back into his eyes, and I didn't break eye contact as I spoke.

"I'll do my best to help you, but I'm gonna need your help too. I can't do this alone."

He finally looked away and said, "Fine."

"Good."

"Goode." He agreed.

We smiled at each other in comfortable silence.

_Were we having a moment?_

"Cammie! I'm home!" My mom shouted from downstairs, disrupting my thoughts. It made me and Zach jump a bit.

"Let's go downstairs," I said, "I'll introduce you to my mom."

Zach smirked at me for the umpteenth time.

"With pleasure. I'm sure she'll find me charming." He said smugly.

I rolled my eyes and pulled him downstairs.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Hey mom!" I said cheerily.

"Hey Cam." She suddenly stopped when she saw Zach. Then she smiled.

"Who's this young fellow." She asked giving me a funny look.

"This is Z- "

He cut me off…again.

_Why am I not surprised…_

"Hello Ms. Morgan. I'm Zach Goode. It's a pleasure to meet you." He said with a charming smile.

_I bet he's made a lot of girls melt like butter with that smile._

He offered his hand out, and mom shook it.

"Oh, nice to meet you Zach. So you're…that boy Cammie's tutoring?" My mom said smiling. I can tell she found Zach charming.

_Oh boy. Well, he was being very polite, but he's not fooling me._

"Yes ma'am. And may I say, I really grateful. It was really nice of Cammie to give up some of her time to help me."

_Wow. No Gallagher girl? No arrogance? He's really good with this charm act._

My mom looked at me, and I can tell what she's trying to say with her eyes: I like this boy, such a gentleman. We're lacking guys like him in this generation.

I gave my mom a disbelieving look.

_I know the real Zach mom, and trust me, he is not a gentleman._

"Well, I'm sure Cammie is happy to help. Would you like to stay over for dinner by any chance?" She offered to Zach.

_Please say no. Please say no!_

"I'd love to Ms. Morgan." Zach said with another bright smile. Surprisingly to me, it was genuine.

"Hehe…come on Zach. Let's continue studying. Mom needs to start cooking anyway…right mom?" I said, giving her a pleading look.

It was starting to get awkward watching Zach act all 'perfect' guy, while mom looked at him approvingly.

Thankfully, neither of them argued.

"I'll see you later then Ms. Morgan. And thanks again for the offer." Zach smiled one more time at mom, before heading upstairs.

"No problem sweetie." Mom called upstairs.

I was about to follow Zach when mom started talking to me.

"Cammie, I like that guy. Nice catch. He's handsome and nice." She said giving me a teasing grin.

"Mom, it's nothing like that. I'm just his tutor, and he's just my…the person I'm tutoring." I said trying to convince her.

"Whatever Cammie. Just head on upstairs. Your guy's waiting for you." She said with a wink.

I couldn't help but blush. I bet I was so red. I quickly turned away from my mom embarrassedly and ran up the stairs.

_Make sure to go to the bathroom first. Wouldn't want Zach to see you blushing like a tomato._

I sighed.

_Can't wait for dinner._

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

We've been studying for 40 minutes and I think we were making progress. Our positions somehow swapped. I was now the one lying on my stomach, while Zach was sitting down solving another math question. His face was scrunched up in concentration. I almost laughed, but checked myself.

_That's not very nice Cammie. You should be happy he's trying._

Suddenly, a eureka moment seemed to take over his face.

"…so you multiply and then square it so…492.36?"

"Yeah, you got it right!"

"Yes! Wooh! Finally! I'm the man." He said.

I just laughed at his reaction.

He picked me up and started twirling me around.

We were both laughing really hard as he put me down. We both crashed onto the bed and laid there laughing. As the laughing died down, Zach stood up. He pulled me up after and I ended up really close to him. Like really close. Our faces were only a centimeter apart.

We just stared at each other. There was a comfortable silence. I wasn't sure if I was imagining things but…

_Was Zach leaning in? And was I not doing anything to push him away? Insanity!_

Our faces were so close when all of a sudden…

"Cammie! Zach! Time for dinner!" mom shouted.

We suddenly snapped out of our dazes.

_Woah. What just happened?_

"Uhhh…" Zach started, trying to say something.

"Yeah…" I said, equally speechless. I was still trying to work out what just happened.

_Well this is awkward._

"You have to admit Gallagher girl, I totally nailed that math question." He said with a smirk, after 3 minutes of awkward silence.

I was so thankful that he broke it.

I smiled at him.

"Yes Zach, you were brilliant. Now let's go down and it. I'm hungry!" I said running down the stairs pulling him along.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"…so she ran around the kitchen and peed herself. Then she started jumping in it shouting: Look mom! It's a puddle!"

Zach and my mom started laughing hysterically, while I sat there as red as a tomato.

_This was so embarrassing. Why did she have to share my baby stories? To Zach of all people!_

"Mom! Will you stop embarrassing me?" I cried humiliated.

"Oh come on Cammie. You were only 3 years old. No big deal." She said still laughing.

"Yeah Cammie. It's actually adorable in a way." He said with a playful grin.

"It's still embarrassing!" I exclaimed, blushing even more.

_If that was even possible._

"Ooh! There was this time when she climbed the bed and started jumping up and down. But she only had a towel and underwear on, because I wasn't done changing her. Then her towel fell off but she continued dancing while singing Barbie girl at the top of her lungs."

Then they laughed some more.

_Do you know how humiliating it was?_

"Mom…" I warned.

"Ooh, I think we have a video of it." My mom said excitedly. "If I can just find it…"

"Mom!" I shouted.

_I mean come on, a video? That's just too much._

"It's ok Ms. Morgan. Cammie might pee herself of embarrassment. Then she'll jump around in the puddle!"

More laughter.

I laid my head on the table with defeat.

_Ughh…I hope this night would just end._

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

After dinner, Zach decided it was time for him to go. It was getting pretty late, and we still had school tomorrow. He went upstairs to gather all his stuff, then he proceeded to say goodbye to my mom.

"I better be going now Ms. Morgan. Thanks for the dinner. It was absolutely delicious."

Mom gave him a huge smile.

_She sure loved the complement._

"Thank you Zach. Feel free to join us anytime. And please, call me Rachel."

"Ok. Well, I guess I'll see you on Thursday Ms. Mor – I mean Rachel." He said with one more smile.

I walked him to the door after.

"So…" I said, not knowing what to say.

"So Gallagher girl, did you have fun?" He said, winking at me. Then he started wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

I slapped his arm and shook my head chuckling a bit.

"Whatever Goode."

"You know Cam, I actually had a pretty good time." He said sincerely.

I was taken aback and for a while, I was unsure of what to say.

Then, I smiled at him.

"Me too, Zach." And though this might shock you, I actually meant it.

_But it's not gonna shock you as much as what happened next._

Zach stood there for a while, sort of hesitating on what to do next. Then he gave me a soft smile and leaned down.

"Thanks for not giving up on me." He whispered into my ear.

Then he kissed me on the check, letting it linger a second or two before pulling away.

_His lips are so soft!_

To say I was stunned was an understatement.

It sent tingles through my whole body. My whole face felt warm. I was pretty sure I was blushing. And I think my mouth was hanging open.

_So unattractive._

I was barely registering that Zach was already walking towards his car.

"See you tomorrow Cammie!" He called over his shoulder.

"Bye…" I whispered, but I knew he was already gone.

I probably stood there for 10 minutes, staying in that same place, my hand on my cheek where Zach kissed it, thinking…

_What just happened?_

* * *

**Yay! You guys like that Zammieness? :D**

**Oh and I know this ending part is boring with no interviews and stuff, but I haven't come up with anything. I promise one at the end of the next chapter. Which character do you want me to interview? :)**

**Oh and please review! I'll love you forever! Lol ;)**

**Ana xx**

**~I'm a weirdo and I know it. Yolo!~**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: 89 reviews now! Woot woot! Lol :D**

**Thanks you so much guys! You are awesome!**

**Shout out to:**

**jg13145**

**Rosie445**

**ColleenPayneSwiftieDirection er**

**mcsweneey**

**Ember Ardent Flame**

**Guest - Glad you liked it! Don't worry, they'll kiss when the time is right. So stay tuned! Lol ;)**

**I'm-yours-4-neva**

**KITTYKAT - Glad you liked it! Thanks for the review :D**

**ViolettaKatarina1997**

**Guest called Kim - Awww...thanks! I try to update asap, don't worry. :)**

**DinoGoRawr33**

**Yousei1998**

**beagoodegirl**

**xXStupid-Little-LiarXx**

**Call Moi Crazy**

**XxCandyygirlxX**

**Guest (another one :D ) - Don't worry, will do. Thanks for the review! :)**

**Thanks for the review everyone! Luv ya all! :D**

**Oh, and I did a summer course and I took the provincial exams. It was pretty hard. Now I'm worried about it. I hope I got a good mark. .**

**But enough about me and my issues (haha :D ). Let's get on to the story! Yay! :P**

**Disclaimer: You already know it ;)**

* * *

_Then he kissed me on the check, letting it linger a second or two before pulling away._

_His lips are so soft!_

_To say I was stunned was an understatement._

_It sent tingles through my whole body. My whole face felt warm. I was pretty sure I was blushing. And I think my mouth was hanging open._

_So unattractive._

_I was barely registering that Zach was already walking towards his car._

"_See you tomorrow Cammie!" He called over his shoulder._

"_Bye…" I whispered, but I knew he was already gone._

_I probably stood there for 10 minutes, staying in that same place, my hand on my cheek where Zach kissed it, thinking…_

_What just happened?_

_1 week later…_

CPOV

"Cammey….." Zach said in an annoying tone.

"Shut up Zach." I said trying to ignore him and do my work. He was saying my name in this weird way over and over and over again. It was starting to make my head hurt. He says it's because he's bored. We're in Tech and Ms. Lynn was droning on about how to properly assemble a computer. It was interesting, I guess…if she didn't elaborate every single step to the finest of details.

I was honestly getting bored too, but of course, I didn't result to being annoying like _somebody._

"Cammey..!"

"Shut up Zach."

"Cammey!"

"Shut up Zach…!" I said nearly bursting. I'm getting seriously annoyed now.

"Cammey!"

"SHUT UP ZACH!"

Ok, that wasn't from me. That was from Bex. Luckily, Ms. Lyn left the room, and was not there during her outburst. She angrily turned around and started yelling at Zach.

"Seriously Zach? You've been saying 'Cammey' repeatedly for the last 10 minutes! Why can't you just do your work like a normal person!" She yelled at Zach.

"Like a normal, boring person." He muttered under his breathe.

Unfortunately, Bex heard.

"Did you just call me…boring?" Bex seethed.

_Oh boy, this isn't gonna end well._

"Maybe I did." Zach said smugly, despite the warning glances from Grant and me.

_Wrong answer._

"Somebody better hold me back, or I'm gonna make sure that I permanently wipe that smirk of your face, and kick your butt to Antarctica!" Bex yelled with pure rage, while Grant was desperately trying to hold her back.

_What can I say…an angry Bex, was a scary Bex._

"Now, now, sweetie…there's no reason to fight." Grant said trying to calm her down.

Apparently, it wasn't working.

_I wonder why…_

"Don't call me sweetie Grant. Or Becky. And definitely don't call me Rebecca. My name is Bex, ok? It's Bex!" she said in a surprisingly steady voice.

"Uhmm…excuse me? Are you lovers just gonna keep arguing there? Because that works perfectly fine with me." Zach piped in.

I did a face palm.

_This boy really didn't know what to say, did he._

"Did you just call us 'lovers'" Bex said with fake amusement.

"Yeah, you got a problem with that _Rebecca_?" Zach teased.

"Yes, I do." Bex replied in a calm menacing tone.

"Bex…" I warned. I can tell she was about to get violent.

She got up from her chair, walked over to our desk, and she pulled Zach up from his chair. He kept his cool though, and he was smirking the whole time. I'm certain Zach didn't understand the full extent of Bex's anger, because if he did, he would've been cowering by now. Anybody would, it's Bex.

One minute Zach was standing calmly with a smug look, and within a flash, he was on the ground clutching his stomach.

"Oooh…he just got the Grant!" someone yelled in the class.

_Yeah, when Bex kneed Grant in the stomach last week, the news spread around quickly, so now they call it the Grant. And how does Grant feel about that? He's not pleased._

It only just registered that everyone's been watching their exchange.

Some were laughing (_majority of the class_). Some were trying not to laugh (_Darren_).Some were making fun of the fact that Zach just got beat by a girl (_his football team_). Some were looking frightened at Bex (_Josh…and a lot of others_).

_I can't blame them._

And some simply glanced, rolled their eyes, and went back to filing their nails (_Macey_).

I quickly got up and crouched down to Zach.

_What? I know it was totally his fault and he had it coming, but I would feel sorry for anyone who got the Grant, even if they were as annoying as Zach._

"Bex…I think giving him the Grant is enough." I said in a pleading tone.

She seemed to hesitate, but finally agreed that I was right. As she was walking back to her desk, she turned around.

"But you better keep your _boyfriend_ in line Cammie, or I won't have any mercy next time." Then she quickly continued walking.

I stood there, mouth gaped.

_Did she just say boyfriend? Just because I helped him, doesn't mean I think of him like that. Seriously Bex?_

But I didn't argue with her, of course she was still slightly fuming. I wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of Bex's anger.

I crouched over Zach, trying to stand him up.

"Come on Zach, you have to stand up."

He was still rolling around in pain.

"Ahhh! It hurts so much! Sh**! (AN: If it hurts that bad, I think a cuss word or two will probably slip. But I don't swear, so…yay for the *…lol :D) Gahhh! Sh**, sh**, sh**!" He cussed.

"Zach, stop cussing ok! I'll take you to the school nurse if you want?"

"No way, people are gonna think I'm a sissy. I have to stand up and act like nothing happened." He managed to say through the pain.

"Well then, you're gonna need to do a lot of acting, because curling up in a ball whilst clutching your stomach is not convincing."

"I'm just glad she didn't knee lower. I wouldn't be able to have any children if she did, that's for sure." He said with a face of horror.

"I'm sure she wanted to Zach, but Bex isn't that cruel."

"Oh yeah, She's so kind and thoughtful, so she settled for kneeing my stomach instead." He said sarcastically.

"Exactly!" I said with fake enthusiasm, despite the situation.

Zach just glared at me, as if saying: I don't have time for this.

I sighed.

"Look, why don't you just get up and do your plan of acting like it doesn't affect you. But later, we're gonna get you some ice. That my bruise you know."

"Can we just get some ice at your house later? I really don't wanna show any weakness." He pleaded.

I rolled my eyes.

"Boys and their pride…" I mumbled.

By the time Ms. Lyn came back to class, everyone was settled down, having moved on from the situation.

_Well, almost everyone. Some members of the football team at the back were still joking around and making fun of Zach, but a quick glare from him and they shut up. I guess it's because he is their captain._

"Wow students. You managed to continue on with your work in quiet even when I'm not in the room. No funny business at all. I'm very proud of you." Ms. Lyn said with a smile.

Of course, no one contradicted…

_But if only she knew._

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Earlier, I discreetly told Mr. Solomon about Zach's incident, so that he can take it a bit easier on him. I can tell Zach was still in pain, because he kept cringing from time to time.

He agreed and promised not to make it obvious, because I also told him that Zach didn't want to show weakness.

"Typical Zach." Mr. Solomon said with a smile, shaking his head.

But he agreed, and for that I'm glad. Because though I'd never admit it, it kinda hurt seeing Zach in so much pain. I'm not sure why…

Bex on the other hand seemed ecstatic that she brought pain to Zach.

Don't get the wrong idea, she's not mean or anything. In fact, Bex is really nice…as long as you stay on her good side. And frankly, Zach is not on her good side.

Right now, we're at my house for another tutoring session. Zach and I are sitting on the couch. I got him some ice for his stomach.

"Show me your stomach." I said with confidence. It sort of surprised me.

"What?"

"I said show me your stomach." I repeated.

"You just want to see my abs, don't you Gallagher girl," he said, giving me a wink.

"In your dreams Goode."

"You mean in yours?" He said smugly.

I did not have time for banter. I was getting concerned of his stomach that was probably bruising, and we still had tutoring later.

"Just show it to me." I demanded.

"Fine. Don't get too excited. Jeez…" And then he lifted his shirt, exposing a darkish purple bruise.

"That looks really bad." I said cringing.

I started dabbing the ice on it. He occasionally whimpered. He even threatened me not to tell a soul that he was whimpering. He wants to protect his 'manliness'.

_I wasn't planning to._

It was hard to ignore his abs though. I mean, I was practically touching them. Ok, maybe not quite touching them yet, but if you take away the cloth and the ice then I'd be feeling them.

_And they are so hot!_

…_Not that I want to touch them if that's what you're thinking. I've seen far more impressive ones…_

_Well, truth is, I haven't really seen that many abs apart from the ones on TV shows when the guys are on the beach or something like that. And honestly, Zach's abs were very impressive. Not that I'd ever tell him. That'll just inflate his ego._

I started staring at them. It was bad, I know, but I couldn't help it.

"Like what you see?" Zach said, suddenly interrupting my thoughts.

"Pshhh…no. They're only h-half as attractive as the o-others I've seen." I said stuttering, trying to hide my blush.

_Caught on the act. How embarrassing._

"Oh really." Zach teased coming closer. I was trying hard to fight my blush. Did I mention his shirt is still raised.

"Y-yes." I stuttered getting a bit flustered.

"I don't believe you Gallagher girl." He smirked.

He inched closer, and I inched back. We kept doing this repeatedly. I inwardly cringed when my back hit the side of the couch.

_So inching away is no longer an option._

I didn't even try to push him away since I knew he was stronger than me.

"Well you better Goode, because I honestly don't think they're that go –" I started to gain back my confidence, but when I looked up; I was sent to a halt.

_Green._

That's all I saw. He was that close. I could feel his warm breath on my face.

_Minty._

"You know, I wanna do something right now." He whispered into my ear. I shivered, and refused to say anything, not trusting my voice.

"I want…" He said gazing into my eyes.

_You want what? What?!_

HIs then exposed a full-blown grin.

"…to tickle you!"

Then all hell broke loose.

You see, I'm extremely ticklish.

_That's the problem._

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA! Stop it Zach! You big, fat, mean, JER – AHAHAHA!"

I tried to push him away, but like I said earlier, he was stronger. He attacked my sides, my stomach, everywhere he could tickle me. I was laughing so hard. I could feel my face going red, my eyes started to water, and my stomach was hurting. I could hardly breathe.

"ZACH PLEASE STOP!" I managed to get out despite my continuous laughter.

"NEVER!" He yelled with an evil grin. He was obviously enjoying this. I was not.

"Please!" I pleaded looking him in the eyes.

He stopped tickling me momentarily.

"Fine, I'll stop…"

I sighed.

"…If you say that Zach Goode is the greatest, sexiest, most handsome gentleman in the whole world." He said smirking.

"No way!"

"Then I'm not stopping."

He proceeded tickling me. Despite my pride, I just couldn't take it anymore. I really didn't like what I was going to do next but I had to.

"Fine! Fine! Zach Goode is the greatest, sexiest, most handsome jerk in the whole world." I said.

He had an evil glint in his eye.

"You didn't say gentleman."

I have him a sheepish smile.

"My bad…?"

Somehow during the tickling, I ended up completely lying on the couch. Zach was now hovering on top of me, sort of straddling me. He tried to tickle me again, but I grabbed his hands, preventing them from getting closer. I was too busy stopping Zach from tickling me to realize what our positions right now…look like.

"Well what's going on here?"

_Mom._

_This is not good._

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

We immediately stood up. I was blushing really hard, Zach was smiling sheepishly, and my mom was smirking. I never thought I'd see that happen.

"Mom, it's not what it looks like…" I tried to explain.

"Now Cammie, I know all about this teen stuff, it's normal for your age. No need to get embarrassed sweetie."

"But it wasn't like that mom!" I started blushing even harder, if that was possible.

"I'm sorry Ms. Morgan, but Cammie just can't keep her hands off me." Zach said with a 'sweet' smile.

I stared at him in shock, my jay dropping. I punched his arm, but he didn't even flinch.

"It was you who had your hands on me!" I yelled at him.

Mom raised her eyebrow at us.

"Not in that way!" I quickly added, having realized what I said.

"Listen kids, I know this is normal with your teenage hormones, but please, just don't get carried away."

"Mom…"

"Just really think about what you're doing beforehand. And if you still decide to…uhmm…proceed, then I can't really stop you."

"Mom!" I said, desperately trying to stop her. This is so embarrassing! I can't believe Zach was just standing their calmly as if he was really taking my mom's words into a count.

"But just in case, please use protection. Statistics show that the number of pregnant teens have rapidly increased over the years – "

"MOM!"

"What Cam? I just want what's best for you." She said calmly and sincerely.

_I know you do mom, but I can't believe you just gave as the talk!_

I walked away angrily, probably as red as a fire truck.

_Both from anger and humiliation._

"But it wasn't like that!" I shouted over my shoulder.

"Thanks for the advice Ms. Morgan. We'll keep it in mind." I heard Zach say behind me.

"Thank you Zach, such a gentleman." Mom replied gratefully.

_The nerve! How could he act like something actually happened!_

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"How could you act like something actually happened?!" I yelled at him as soon as we were in my room.

"But something did happen Gallagher girl. I tickled you." He said smugly.

_Smug idiot._

"Oh you know what kind of something I'm talking about."

"Do I?"

"Yes Zach, you do!"

I huffed and sat on my bed.

Zach stood there, contemplating something in his head. Then he sat next to me.

"Look I'm sorry ok. I just thought it was kinda funny…and adorable." He said sincerely.

"Adorable?"

"Yeah, you looked totally adorable blushing as red as a tomato."

"Whatever Goode." I stuck my tongue out at him.

_I know, immature. I was kind of flattered though._

"But look on the bright side," he continued, "your mom thinks I'm a gentleman."

"And how does that benefit me?" I said genuinely confused.

"She approves of me. So in case you ever decide to confess your undying love for me, she's sure to support you."

I snorted. My heartbeat was speeding up a bit though. I don't know why.

"Whatever Goode. If pretending that I'm madly in love with you helps you in studying, then so be it."

"So you do love me?"

"I never said that."

"You didn't deny it either."

"Whatever Goode, just do the question."

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

After tutoring, Zach said he had to leave. Mom invited him to stay for dinner, but he said though he wanted to, his mom was expecting him at home.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow Goode."

"Yeah, see you."

He walked away, but before getting in his car, he turned around.

"One day Gallagher girl, you'll see. You'll admit that you love me!" He said confidently with a smirk.

"When pigs fly Goode, when pigs fly!"

_Me? Falling in love with Zach? Yeah right…_

* * *

**AN interview time!**

**Me: Welcome Tina!**

**T: Whateve - eww! Heck no.**

**Me: Why, what's the matter?**

**T: Your sofa is orange.**

**Me: Well done! (sarcasticly)**

**T: That's bad.**

**Me: Why? You know, Grant thought it was rather comfy. And I like orange.**

**T: But it doesn't look good with my baby blue, satin dress! It needs to be a beautiful shade of green, like turquoise.**

**Me: If I change the sofa, will you shut up?**

**T: I guess so!**

**Me: Crew! I need back-up!**

**-10 minutes later-**

**T: See? Much better.**

**Me: Now that you have the green sofa, let's get on with the interview.**

**T: Actuall -**

**Me: First question! How do you feel that your boyfriend is one of the most wanted guys in your school?**

**T: Well, you know, loads of girls like him, but they'll never get him. Because I'm the only one good enough for Zach is me. And why on Earth would a guy want another girl if they've got moi? (smirks)**

**Me Maybe to protect their ears...**

**T: Excuse me?!**

**Me:...from the jealous cries of other men.**

**T: (hair toss) I am awesome.**

**Me: So...what else do you want to talk about?**

**T: Me!**

**Me: Uhmm...no thanks.**

**T: My clothes!**

**Me: No.**

**T: My hair and make-up?**

**Me: Nope.**

**T: My popularity?**

**Me: Nuh-uh.**

**T: My do's and don't s list.**

**Me: Snore.**

**T: My hot guys and not guys list?**

**Me: (rolls eyes) Seriously?**

**T: (gasp)**

**Me: _Diva. _Can we talk about something that's NOT about you?**

**T: (smirks) Not really.**

**Me: Please?**

**T: Never.**

**Me: Than I guess this concludes our interview...**

**T: What? But - I - you haven't talked about me!**

**Me: (ignores Tina) Join us next time when we interview another character.**

**T: But -**

**Me: Bye! And please review. Thanks!**

**T: But...I'll get you for this. (glares at me)**

**LOL...You guys like it? :D What about the chapter? Please review! :) Luv ya all!**

**Ana xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Hey everyone! Thank you so much for the reviews! 112 woot woot! :D**_  
_

**So shout out to all my lovelies:**

**XxCandyygirlxX**

**Call MOi Crazy**

**ColleenPayneSwiftieDirection er**

**jg13145**

**purplebutterfly12**

**The Chameleon Shadow**

**cammieXzachxx - awww thank you! Glad you liked! :)**

**Cinderella - Lol. Anyone would. ;) Thanks! And glad you liked the interviews :)**

**Roxie Tina Ritchi**

**Awesomeness - Thank you! And will do! :D**

**Kim - Of course I'd mention you. I mention all my lovelies. Thanks for the review! :)**

**Rosie445**

**N0601859**

**beagoodegirl**

** .surfer**

**DinoGoRawr33**

**Fairfarren-Silvermist Fawn**

**yumminess - Thank you so much! Your review really made me smile. :')**

**Guest - Thank you! Yeah, you have to love when moms do that. Lol :D**

**mcsweneey**

**KITTYKAT - Thank you! :)**

**TennisFreakLovesGaleAndHates MJ**

**Thank you to all the review! Mwah! :)**

**And thanks to everyone who followed and favourited this story (or me..lol ) ! You guys are the best!**

**So, on to the story. Eeep! Some zammieness at the end ;)**

* * *

_After tutoring, Zach said he had to leave. Mom invited him to stay for dinner, but he said though he wanted to, his mom was expecting him at home._

"_Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow Goode."_

"_Yeah, see you."_

_He walked away, but before getting in his car, he turned around._

"_One day Gallagher girl, you'll see. You'll admit that you love me!" He said confidently with a smirk._

"_When pigs fly Goode, when pigs fly!"_

_Me? Falling in love with Zach? Yeah right…_

…..

CPOV

Mr. Picard assigned us partners for this activity in History. I ended up with Darren. At first we were actually focused and doing the work, but then we got bored and moved on to…less serious conversations. We talked about all sorts of random things: from leprechaun-loving unicorns all the way to talking toilets. As the old saying goes, everything but the kitchen sink.

_Actually, we've talked about too._

"So Cammie, what is better: chocolate or vanilla."

"Vanilla, of course," I responded quickly, not even having to think about it. "It's really creamy, not too sweet, and is very versatile."

"No way! Chocolate is obviously better. I mean, it just bursts with flavor." He argued.

"But with vanilla, you can be more creative. Add toppings and syrup, anything tastes nice with it."

"Chocolates more fun though."

"Darren, are you calling vanilla…boring?" I said with a playful glare.

"Not really, but it's not as great as chocolate."

"Really? You know, coke floats and ice cream sandwiches usually use vanilla ice cream."

"Well a lot of other ice cream flavors are chocolate inspired…like rocky road and chocolate fudge." He retaliated.

"But chocolate ice cream too sweet and unhealthy."

"So is vanilla ice cream. It's still ice cream, so it's still unhealthy. Even if it's not as sweet as chocolate."

"Yeah, well…vanilla ice cream is white. And white goes with anything."

"Well chocolate ice cream is…brown." He said unsure.

"So poop color?"

"No, it's a richer brown."

"So mud?"

"Stop making chocolate sound disgusting!"

"You started it…"

"But its color is more vibrant then mud." Darren insisted.

"So it's like…Bex's moldy cookies that she accidently left outside overnight?"

"Ewww…that's disgusting Cammie." He said with a funny look on his face.

"Like I said Darren, you started it." I said with a chuckle.

Darren started laughing along too.

"Wait a sec Cammie, I'm just gonna hand in our work to Mr. Picard." Darren said, standing up.

"Ok." He walked to the front desk and started talking to Mr. Picard for a bit.

"Hey Gallagher girl."

_Zach._

I turned around annoyed.

"What do you want Goode?"

There he was, the bane of my existence, with his annoying, cute smirk.

_Did I just say cute? I mean totally not cute. Pshhh…_

He plopped himself onto Darren's chair, not caring who's seat it was.

"Well you see, Tina's my partner, but you probably already know that since you're always staring at me…" He started.

"I do not –"

"She's really getting on my nerves. She's so annoying and clingy." He continued, completely ignoring me, "so I came here to get away from her."

"Besides, annoying you is always fun." He added, giving me a playful smile.

"Shouldn't you be happy that you're partnered with Tina? She is your girlfriend."

"Are you kidding Gallagher girl?" He said, giving me a serious look, "It's Tina! How are you suppose to be happy being partners with her."

"Why are you even with her if you dislike her so much?" I asked, honestly dumbfounded. I mean, a lot of people don't like Tina, so that's not surprising. But why is Zach dating her if he dislikes her too?

"I-I don't – "

"Uhmmm..Hi Zach." Darren was back and probably wondering why Zach was in his chair.

"Oh hey Dave! I hope you don't mind, but I need to talk to Cammie about some tutor stuff." Zach said cheerfully.

_Lie. You just wanted to escape Tina._

"Oh sure, no problem. Class is ending soon anyway. I'll just sit over there. Uhmm..it's Darren by the way." Darren said kindly. He's so nice.

"Thanks Derek." Zach said not even giving him a second glance. He's so rude.

"It's Darren…" Darren mumbled walking away. He gave me one more smile and left.

"Why are you so rude? His name is Darren and you know it." I asked annoyed.

"Listen Gallagher girl, I don't have time to remember people's name. You should know that, right Gallagher girl?" He said smirking at me.

"You don't even need to talk to me do you? Because you just interrupted us when we were working." I huffed.

"You mean flirting?" He said smirking at me.

"Darren and I were not flirting! We were…working." I said, hiding a small blush that made its way to my cheeks.

"Right…" He said playfully.

"Whatever Goode." I replied rolling my eyes.

"Hey Gallagher girl, are you going to Josh's par –" Zach was about to ask me something when Tina walked over to us, obviously jealous.

"Zachy poo!" She squealed.

I snorted.

_Zachy poo._

"What do you want Tina." Zach asked rolling his eyes.

Tina glared at me, and then looked at Zach sweetly.

"Why'd you leave me hun?" She complained, pouting at him. She probably thought it was cute, but Zach clearly wasn't buying it.

"I need to talk to Cammie ok? So why don't you go back to your seat. Stop being so clingy." Zach said brushing her of.

"B-but…you rather talk to that b**ch than me?" She huffed angrily.

My jaw dropped.

_How dare she!_

"Excuse me! I'm not a b -"

"Tina, just leave us alone. And Cammie's not a b**ch. In fact, she's kind enough to tutor me. So leave her alone." He said with a glare.

_Wow, Zach defended me._

Tina glared at me one more time, and then she stomped away.

_What was up with that chick?_

I was pretty angry about the whole b**ch thing. Why did I have to be caught in the middle of their drama? It's not like I'm trying to steal her boyfriend, so why was she so mad at me.

I walked away from Zach as soon as the bell rang.

"Cammie!" He tried to call after me, but I ignored him.

Hopefully, staying away from him means less Tina.

_But I can't really ignore him, can I…_

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

It was time for Advanced Chem. I was sitting in my seat when I felt movement next to me.

_Zach._

"Listen Cammie, I'm sorry about Tina earlier, she was being really mean to you and –"

"Look Zach, don't be sorry. It's not your fault your girlfriend's…a terrible excuse for a person. I should be the one apologizing. I shouldn't get mad at you for something Tina did. It's unfair."

"No problem Gallagher girl." Zach said, giving me a sweet smile.

"So, what were you asking me earlier in History?"

"Oh that…I was just wondering if you were going to Josh's party?" He asked giving an awkward chuckle.

"Oh, yeah I am. I'm going with Darren." I said smiling.

Zach started coughing.

"You and Darren…together?"

"Yes…" I said giving him an incredulous look.

_What was wrong with that?_

"Oh, cool."

_Awkward silence._

"So…you going with Tina." I asked him trying to break the silence.

"Oh, no, she's not coming. She thinks the party is for losers, but I bet Josh doesn't want her there anyway…" he said rolling his eyes.

"Oh, cool." I mentally slapped myself.

_Oh, cool? Is that really the only thing I can think of?_

For the rest of the class, we were silent.

It was strange. I did not like it.

I'm not sure why, but ever since the conversation about the party, Zach's been acting weird. We only talked when we had to, like when we had to solve a problem together. But that was it. We were so quiet, even Liz noticed.

She turned around and gave me a weird look saying: What's up with you guys?

I gave her a confused look.

_I honestly don't know Liz…I really don't._

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

After school, I was waiting for Zach next to his car. I was getting pretty bored waiting for him, so I decided to contemplate on Zach's strange behavior.

_So it started in Advanced Chem when we were talking about Josh's party. And then he ignored me in free block…but does it really count as ignoring if you didn't even see the person? Maybe not…ughh, why was he acting so weird –_

"Hey Gallagher girl!" Zach finally arrived and he was acting…normal.

"Hey Goode." I said a bit unsure.

"So…let's go?"

"Sure."

We hoped into his car and sped off.

"So, where were you in free block? Were you…uhmm…ignoring me?" I asked mumbling the last part.

"What? Gallagher girl, I was just at the track. I had to practice for football, since I'm pretty sure I can get that B." He said arrogantly, chuckling a bit.

"Oh ok." I said sheepishly.

"Don't worry about it Gallagher girl." He said smiling at me reassuringly.

_He's right Cammie. Right now you should worry about tutoring him. He needs to get that B._

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"So, adventurer A needs to get down a cliff by setting up a zip line down. Adventurer B is on ground level. Each end of the zip line has to be set up 2.5 m of the ground. If 45 degrees is the recommended angle of elevation, and the cliff is 200m tall, how long is the zip line cord?"

Zach seemed to be concentrating on the question.

"I would just jump if I were him…" He said matter-of-factly.

"Are you kidding me Zach? You'd die you know?"

"No I won't, I'll use a parachute." He said smugly.

"If this was a real-life situation, you won't be high enough to use a parachute anyway. It won't slow you down enough before your fall!" I said annoyed

"But it'll help, right?"

"No, Goode, it won't. If anything, it might make the situation worse. The adventurer might get tangled in it or blown away by wind or something."

"But –"

"Zach! I know you don't really like Math, but can you please just try. It's been two weeks already. We have really got to work on it if you want to get that B." I started raising my voice. It was so frustrating. I try my best to help him, but he just won't try. He needs to put effort in this too!

"It just doesn't help with important questions, ok." He snapped back.

"Like what?" I asked glaring at him. I thought we were over this…he said he'd give it a chance.

"Like…falling for someone. Can you solve this with Math Gallagher girl: I like this girl, and every day that I spend time with her, I like her twice as much as the day before. How long will it take for me to fall in love with her?" He looked me in the eye, as if challenging me."

"Uhmm..I-I.." I said stunned. I couldn't think of what to say about Zach's outburst.

"Exactly Cammie, you can't." He sighed.

There was tension in the air, so thick, that you can slice it with a knife. He sat down on the bed, while I stood there looking at the ground. All of a sudden, my shoes were the most interesting thing in the room. There was silence. An awkward silence. I couldn't look him in the eye.

_What was that about? Was he implying – no, that's impossible. He has a girlfriend, and he clearly doesn't see me that way. Have you seen the amount of times we've argued?_

Zach cleared his throat. I think he's about to say something.

_I hope he does! This silence is unbearable._

"That was just an example by the way…" He said, followed with an awkward chuckle.

"Yeah, 'cause you already have a girlfriend right…it's not like you like another girl." I said forcing a laugh.

_More uncomfortable silence._

_Awkward._

"Dinner's ready!" Mom shouted from downstairs, breaking the tension.

We hurried downstairs, avoiding each other's eyes.

_Thank you mom!_

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

We ate dinner with a few casual chit chats. Mom was telling Zach more stories, and he was laughing at them, sharing a few childhood stories of his own. Some of them made me laugh, like when he was 4 and he was trying to impress a girl, but then he peed his pants in front of her. It was hilarious. It got rid of all that awkwardness earlier, and I was thankful for that.

After dinner, Zach got ready to leave.

"As much as I hate to leave Ms. Morgan, I have to go." I can tell from his eyes that he was being sincere. He really didn't want to leave.

"Yes. It's getting late. Your mom might get worried about you." Mom said concerned.

"Actually," Zach said, "She's not at home. She has another business trip, so, it's just me again at home." He smiled sadly.

"Are you usually alone at home?" Mom said softly. I noticed, that in the short time mom has known Zach, she seems to have grown to care for him a lot, like a son.

"Yeah." Zach said with genuine sadness in his eyes.

I felt kind of sad for him.

"Why don't you stay for the night?" Mom offered.

"What?! Where would he sleep..?" I asked quickly. Mom was giving the 'be nice' look. I mean, I feel sorry for Zach, sure. He was obviously lonely at his house. But this was still the Zach that irked me so much.

"I can sleep on the couch." Zach piped in.

"See Cammie, no problem." Mom said, shooting me a warning look.

"B-but, but…" I tried to complain.

"It's ok Ms. Morgan, I don't want to intrude in Cammie's home." He said giving me a soft smile.

He started to walk away.

Maybe it was the evident sadness in his eyes when he smiled at me. Maybe it was the way his eyes brightened when my mom offered him to stay over for the night earlier. Maybe it was the funny feeling at the pit of my stomach as he walked away. I don't know what it was, but it changed my mind.

"Zach wait!"

He turned around and I gave him a small smile.

"You can stay if you want to."

He smiled back, one of the brightest smiles I've seen on him.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

I was outside, lying on a blanket and staring at the stars. They were beautiful. I didn't get to see much of this at San Francisco, since it was a big city. But here is small town Roseville, they were so bright at night.

_Breathtaking._

Just then, I felt movement next to me. I turned and saw Zach. He held out a wooly blanket at me.

"Thought you might've been cold." He said smiling at me.

_He sure was being sweet._

"Thanks, that's awfully sweet of you." I said playfully.

He laughed.

"Well you know me, I'm quite the gentleman." He said in a British accent.

"Yes, Mr. Goode. You sure are." I copied the accent.

"Mind if I join you madam?"

"Why, of course not. You may certainly join me."

We both laughed at our accents.

He lied down next to me, and looked up at the stars too.

"The stars are really pretty here." Zach said sighing.

"Yeah they are."

We lied there in comfortable silence, such a contrast to earlier. We started pointing at constellations and laughing around with random stories. I got to know more and more about Zach. He talked about this awesome childhood friend he had who used to live here. I talked about my life back in San Francisco too.

I noticed, however, that he never mentioned his dad.

"So Zach, where's your dad?" It was usually a simple, harmless question. Well, it wasn't for me. And turns out, it wasn't for Zach either.

He sighed. He didn't talk at first, unsure of whether to tell me. Then, he turned onto his side so he was resting his head on his hand, and faced me.

"I honestly don't know Gallagher girl. I never met him. Mom doesn't talk about him either. Apparently, he just left us when I was a baby. There was no sign of him, ever." He stared of into the distance, a sad look on his face.

I reached out for his other hand, and laid mine on top of his,

"Do you miss him?" I asked him softly.

"Not really. I mean, it's probably because I never knew him. Not because I'm heartless or anything. Sometimes though, I just…I wish I at least met him." He said with a distant look.

I gave his hand a squeeze.

"I know how you feel though Zach…not having a dad. Mine died two years ago, because of cancer." I shared.

He gave my hand a soft squeeze, signaling me to continue.

"I-I miss him so much. He was always there for me. We were really close, and he would always take me too soccer games, because I loved soccer. And we would bond over doughnuts and hot chocolate during winter, singing Christmas songs, and laughing at the stories I share to him about school. I-I-I love him. I wish he was still h-here…" I said choking a bit. Tears were streaming down my face, and before I knew it, I was sobbing hard.

I barely registered Zach pulling me into his chest, whispering words of comfort. I tried to pull away, embarrassed that I was soaking his shirt with my tears, but he only strengthened his grip. He was smoothing my hair, and it gave me a sense of protection. I was happy Zach was here. He hugged me close, and I was glad he was there for me. In any other circumstance, I would've never cried in front of him. But this was different. Everyone deserved a moment to allow weakness to show through.

_Besides, he smelled really nice._

"Just let it out Gallagher girl, I'm here for you."

I cried and cried, and he kept me in his arms, as we slowly fell asleep under the stars.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

I woke up to the bright shine of the sun. I looked around and realized it was already morning and I fell asleep outside. I quickly looked at my watch, and sighed in relief when I noticed I woke up just in time.

_Thank goodness! I thought I was gonna be late for school._

Then, I felt movement next to me. I stiffened.

_What was that?! Don't panic Cammie, don't panic._

I slowly turned around, and saw Zach next to me, with one of his arms still around me.

First I was confused, but then all that happened yesterday came back to me. I smiled.

_Zach was really sweet last night._

I was worried at first that he might make fun of me for crying, but I knew Zach wouldn't do that. He was better than that.

I looked down at Zach.

_He looked so peaceful. In fact, dare I say it, he looked almost like an angel._

I was not aware that I started staring at his face.

_He looked so tranquil and relaxed. I really don't wanna wake him up. But I'm going to have to, otherwise he'll be late._

"Oh Goode…wake up." I said softly, shaking him a bit.

"Five more minutes." He mumbled.

I laughed.

"Come on Goode. If you don't wake up, you're gonna be late for school. You still have to go home and get changed."

"W-what?" He asked, lifting his head up, clearly confused.

He looked around and at me skeptically. Then, he seemed to remember what happened last night and he smiled at me.

"Morning Gallagher girl. Like what you see?" He said teasingly, winking at me.

I playfully punched his shoulder.

"Get up Goode. We don't wanna be late for school." I started pulling him up.

"Ok, ok. You're the boss Gallagher girl. I'm getting up." He whined.

I laughed and pushed him to the door.

When we got there, he turned around and smiled at me.

"Need a ride?"

"Nah, thanks for the offer though, but Macey's picking me up with the girls."

"Ok, I guess I'll see you at school."

"Oh yes you will." I said, stealing his line.

He laughed and shook his head.

"Careful Gallagher girl. You're slowly turning into me." He said with a smirk.

"Whatever Goode." I said rolling my eyes.

"That's my Gallagher girl." He said with a smile, as he got into his car.

_Did he just call me…his Gallagher girl?_

* * *

**What did you guys think?**

**Did you like it?**

**Did you like the cute zammie moment at the end? Lol :D**

**So now for the interviews. They seem to be getting pretty popular huh...Lol :P**

**Me: Hey Bex!**

**B: Hi! (looks at sofa)**

**Me: Is there a problem?**

**B: Why is it green?**

**Me: Great! You have a problem with the sofa too!**

**B: No, no...it's just, I thought it was orange. That's what Grant said.**

**Me: Oh, well, Tina had to get it to go with her dress (eye roll)**

**B: (eye roll) She's such a diva.**

**Me: I know right! But enough about her. Let's talk about you and Grant.**

**B: There is no me and Grant.**

**Me: Oh really? Coz I think you're starting to like him (wink)**

**B: Wre you not here when I kneed him in the stomach?**

**Me: Yeah, I was there. Must've been painful.**

**B: I wish it gave him so much pain. (grins evilly)**

**Me: I bet no one would want to get in your way.**

**B: Exactly, so you better stop insisting that me and Grant like each other (shudder).**

**Me: But you -**

**B: (glare)**

**Me: Hehe...I'm just kidding...but you two look kind of cute together.**

**B: (cracks knuckles) I warned you!**

**Me: Mommy!**

**Lol...poor me ;) You guys better review! Or I'll get Bex to attack you. Trust me, you wouldn't want that. LOL :D**

**Ana xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Hi everyone! Oh my Goode, you guys are amazing! 137 reviews now! Parteyyyyy! Lol :P**

**Your reviews were so sweet and everything :')  
Thanks to everyone who added It's All Goode to their alert and favourite list. Thank you so much! Mwahh! 3**

**Oh, I forgot to do this in the last chapter:**

**Special shout out to my 100th reviewer Kim! Thanks so much hun :')**

**Now, shout out to all my lovelies:**

**omnom33**

**TennisFreakLovesGaleAndHates MJ**

**N0601859**

**ViolettaKatarina1997**

**Rosie445**

**cammieXzachxx - Will do! And thanks! I know right, sweet Zach is awesome :D**

**MAximumRide126**

**KITTYKAT -Thanks! It is, isn't it? Lol :)**

**Guest- Glad you liked it! Thanks! :)**

**Roxie Tina Ritchi**

**COCOnutlove16**

**beagoodegirl**

**Call Moi Crazy**

**DinoGoRawr33**

**maia - Awww...that's so sweet! Thank you! :')**

**lolgurll - ikr! Lol...don't worry he will eventually. Lol :D**

**Kim - Thank you! Glad you liked it luv! :)**

**Riley Goode 25**

**ColleenPayneSwiftieDirection er**

**Ember Ardent Flame**

**Cinderella - Don't worry, me and Bex are ok now. Lol :D Thank you!**

**rogue - Thank you thank you thank you! That is so sweet OMG! Luv ya :')**

**mcsweneey**

**XxCandyygirlxX**

**So yeah, thanks everyone!**

**Hope you like this chappie, it's Josh's party :)**

* * *

"_Need a ride?"_

"_Nah, thanks for the offer though, but Macey's picking me up with the girls."_

"_Ok, I guess I'll see you at school."_

"_Oh yes you will." I said, stealing his line._

_He laughed and shook his head._

"_Careful Gallagher girl. You're slowly turning into me." He said with a smirk._

"_Whatever Goode." I said rolling my eyes._

"_That's my Gallagher girl." He said with a smile, as he got into his car._

_Did he just call me…his Gallagher girl?_

….

CPOV

"Cammie! You should so wear this purple mini skirt!"

"Nuh-uh. She's wearing this blue one."

"No, she's wearing the purple one." Macey complained, trying to keep calm.

"Blue." Bex said stubbornly.

"Purple."

"Blue!"

"Purple!"

"BLUE!"

"PURPLE!"

"Guys, what about this gold one?" Liz said excitedly, as if oblivious to all the arguing going on.

Bex and Macey simultaneously stopped and looked at the gold skirt Liz was wearing.

They were all quiet, as the two examined the skirt. I was worried the three of them were going to start arguing, but to my relief, Bex and Macey broke out into a grin.

"It's perfect Liz!" Bex said, picking up the skirt.

"I'm so proud of you!" Macey gushed.

We were in my room right now getting ready for Josh's party. Bex, Macey and Liz got here already ready for the party. Unfortunately for me, I was not ready yet. So the three girls decided to turn me into their little project.

_Oh boy._

Macey was wearing a simple light pink cocktail dress, with sequins lining it's sweetheart neckline. It flowed form the silver band on the waist and stopped halfway down her thighs. It was beautiful. Elegant, yet simple.

_So Macey. Yet again, she looked like a model. But doesn't she always…_

Bex was wearing dark red short shorts with a high waist and a black, sleeveless blouse that Macey picked out for her.

_You should've seen Macey's face when she saw Bex wearing it. She was all "I'm so proud of you!"_

Liz was really cute in a flower printed skirt and a yellow tank top topped with a blue cardigan.

_She looked like such a sweetheart…well, Liz really is._

"Hurry up and put this on Cam." Macey exclaimed.

"Are you sure about this? Isn't it a bit…shiny?"

"Of course not! I mean, look at Macey." Bex said, trying to comfort me.

"Yeah, and – hey, what's that supposed to mean Baxter?"

"Nothing McHenry…nothing at all." Bex said with an innocent face. But her smug grin was anything but innocent.

I laughed at my friends, and then entered the bathroom to change.

I ended up wearing a black cami topped with a blue shirt with the gold skirt.

"Cam, leave the shirt open. It looks better that way." Macey complained.

I rolled my eyes and followed. Did I have a choice? Macey's in charge, apparently.

They pulled me in front of my vanity, sat me down, and went to work on my hair and make-up. Bex curled my blonde hair, so that beautiful curls were framing my face, while Macey and Liz worked together on my make-up. They were going for the natural yet sophisticated look. Macey knew I didn't like heavy make-up.

Liz turned on my iPod and Pink started blasting through the speakers. We all started singing along to it.

_**I think I've finally had enough, I think I maybe think too much**_

_**I think this might be it for us (blow me one last kiss)**_

_**You think I'm just too serious, I think you're full of sh*t**_

_**My head is spinning so (blow me one last kiss)**_

By the chorus, we were all on our feet, jumping up and down, doing air guitars. I inwardly laughed at my friends.

_They were pretty weird (like me), but I love them that way._

When they were done, I stood up and looked at myself in the mirror. I gasped.

_I can't believe this is me. I-I-I…actually look pretty._

_Not plain._

_For once I didn't look like someone who would totally blend in the crowd._

_And strangely, I liked it._

"You guys…" I said with a fake pout.

The three girls looked at me worriedly, thinking I didn't like it.

"You are so AWESOME!" I squealed as I hugged them all.

Bex laughed.

"Glad you liked it Cams."

"You are so pretty, you know that right?" Liz said sweetly.

"You definitely are…now that we've gotten you out of those boring clothes." Macey said with an eye roll.

I wasn't offended at that. She was Macey after all. I knew she only wanted what's best for me…clothing wise.

"Girls, your dates are here." My mom said, entering the room, while me and my girls were still in a group hug.

"Well, come on girls. Let's get this party started!"

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

As you already know, Darren was my date.

_Uhmm…friendly date._

Bex was going with Grant. _I have no idea how Grant convinced her. _Liz was going with Jonas. _Awww! _And Macey was going with this guy called Alex. He was in the football team, a friend of Josh's, but we don't really know him that well. _That didn't stop Macey from saying yes. They do look kinda good together though, but I had a feeling that Macey wanted to go with someone else…_

The guys picked us up at my house, and since they all had a car, we all drove there separately with our dates.

"Wow. You look beautiful Cammie." Darren said with a sweet smile.

"Thanks." I replied looking down, a blush growing on my cheeks.

From the corner of my eye, I noticed Macey glancing at us. Her eyes…what emotion was that?

_Jealousy? No, why would she…_

I decided to brush it off. I might've been mistaken after all.

Darren and I talked casually in the car whilst singing along with a few songs. We were shouting 'We are young' by fun at the top of our lungs. I laughed when Darren tried to hit the higher notes and failed. Not that I could sing any better.

I was so glad we weren't awkward with being each other's date. I guess it's because we had a mutual understanding.

_We were just friends._

As soon as we got there, we could hear the loud, booming music from inside. There were a lot of people already there, and they were all obviously having a blast.

_Wow, Josh really knew how to throw a party._

"Hey guys! Welcome. Thanks for coming." Josh said welcoming us at the door. "The refreshments are on that table at the corner of the room, there's a pool table over there, dance floor there, a Wii set up in the living room…so have a blast guys." He smiled at us as we greeted him a happy birthday.

"Come on Cammie! Let's dance." Bex exclaimed pulling us all to the dance floor.

As soon as we entered, I was overtaken by the loud music. I immediately wanted to dance. Walking to the dance floor, I caught something at the corner of my eye.

_Zach._

We got to the dance floor and started shaking our hips and waving our arms in the air. We were having the best time ever. The music was pounding hard as we swayed to the beat, and I just got lost in the music. We sang along to some familiar tunes. Within 20 minutes, I was already tired.

"I'm gonna get a drink. You guys want some?" I asked.

"No thanks Cam, we're cool." Liz replied with the other girls.

I walked over and picked up a glass of soda.

"Hey Gallagher girl."

_Great._

"Hey Goode…" I was about to snap at him, but when I turned; I saw he had a blonde girl on his arm.

I raised my brow at him.

_What happened to having a girlfriend?_

He just smirked at me.

"Hey Tramie," he said to the girl, "Why don't you head on to the pool table first. I'm gonna talk to Cammie for a sec."

"Ok Zach." She said. She gave a polite smile and left for the pool table.

"So…who's she? Girlfriend number 2?"

"Cammie, Cammie, Cammie…" he shook his head. "There's no need to be jealous of Tramie." He said smugly.

"I am not jealous of her. I was just wondering if you were being a player."

"Please. We both know you don't have to be dating your date. Right Cammie? Or maybe you are dating Dave…" he said with a wink.

"I am not dating Dave- I mean Darren."

"Are you sure Cammie? Because you and Dave seem to be getting pretty cozy."

"His name is Darren."

"Woah! Defensive about your boyfriend huh."

"He is not my boyfriend! He's my…friend who is a boy."

"Exactly! Boy who is your friend. _Boy_friend"

"If Darren was my boyfriend, then so would you." I said matter-of-factly. Till I realized what I said. "I mean –"

"Aww Gallagher girl, I'm flattered. I knew you wanted me, but doesn't that make _you _the player?"

_There's that smirk again._

"Please Zach, you're more likely to be a player than me." I responded with an eye roll.

"So, you wouldn't date two people at once?" He said with a serious tone.

"Of course not!" I snapped offended.

"I knew I was your one and only."

"I don't like you." I huffed.

"Then why are you jealous of Tramie?"

"I'm not."

"Yes you are."

_Smug idiot. Why did he keep implying that I liked him? It's seriously getting annoying now. Not that I don't like him… Wait WHAT?! Of course you don't like him Cammie! What's wrong with you? Great, now I'm arguing with myself. Ugh! All Zach's fault._

"Listen Zach," I was slightly fuming, but I tried to keep a calm, even tone. "I do not, repeat, DO NOT like you. Ok? I don't care if you're dating Tina, or Tramie…or both. You're all theirs."

Zach was still smirking as I turned to walk away, but before I did, I noticed a glint in Zach's eye.

_Was it sadness? Nah…can't be. He wouldn't care. And I am not gonna let Zach ruin my night._

I went back to dance with the girls when a slow song came on. Our dates started to ask us to dance, one by one. At first, Bex was reluctant to dance with Grant, but in the end she still complied. When Jonas asked Liz to dance, she started blushing like a tomato. Jonas was blushing too.

_They are so cute._

"So Cammie, wanna dance." Darren asked with a sweet smile.

"Sure." I replied, blushing a bit.

We started dancing, and I couldn't help but notice Zach and Tramie dancing too. They were giggling together. There was a feeling at the pit of my stomach. I'm not sure what it was.

Another song started to play.

"Mind if I cut in?"

_It was Zach. Asking me to dance. I don't know what to say._

"Uhh..uhmmm…" I started to stutter unattractively.

"Sure Zach, no problem. I promised Macey a dance anyway. See you later Cam." With one more sweet smile, he was gone.

_I guess I had no choice._

_Pssshhh, you know you want to Cammie._

_Shut up Cammie!_

_Why am I arguing with myself?_

The next song started to play as Zach placed his hands around my waist. I placed my hands around his neck and looked down at the floor.

_**There I was again tonight, forcing laughter, faking smiles**_

_**Same old, tired place lonely place**_

_**Walls of insincerity, shifting eyes and vacancy**_

_**Vanished when I saw your face**_

_**All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you**_

Zach's grip around me slightly tightened and I couldn't help the small blush creeping up my cheeks.

_I seriously didn't understand him._

_**This night is sparkling**_

_**Don't you let it go**_

_**I'm wonderstruck**_

_**Blushing all the way home**_

_**I'll spend forever wondering if you knew**_

_**I was enchanted to meet you**_

I couldn't help it. It was as if there was something pulling me towards him. Something made me look up.

_Big mistake._

_Those green eyes…_

I looked up and found Zach staring back at me. His face was so close to mine, only a few centimeters apart.

"I-I-" I stuttered. I wanted to say something clever. I wanted to pull away.

But I couldn't.

"Listen, Cammie –"

"Hey Cammie." _Thank you Darren!_

I admit, I was kind of curious on what Zach had to say, but our closeness gave me jitters, little flutters in my stomach. And I wasn't sure if I liked it or not.

I quickly pulled away, as Zach stood there awkwardly, shuffling his feet.

"Hi Darren, what's up?"

"I'm really sorry, but I have to go home. There's a family emergency and mom called and I – " He started to ramble.

"Darren, it's fine. I'm sure I can get a ride with someone else." I smiled at him reassuringly.

"I'll take over from here." Zach piped in with a smirk, resting an arm around my shoulder.

"W-wha-"

"Now, now Cammie. No need to be shy. I can give you a ride. We're friends after all, right?" He then turned to Darren, "I got this man." He said with a sincere looking smile.

_But I knew better. He was probably doing this just to irk me._

"Thanks man." Darren said gratefully to Zach. "I guess I'll see you on Monday Cam?" he said turning to me.

"Yeah, I'll see you Darren. And thanks. For being my date…even if you were only here for a while."

He smiled and waved, before walking away.

"So, looks like I'm your new date Gallagher girl."

"Please Zach. You're not. You're just my ride. Besides, what happened to Tramie?" I said with an eye roll.

"She's with Johnny, duh." He said, rolling his eyes as well.

_Johnny?_

"Johnny? But she was your date, right?"

"Yeah, but the thing is, Tramie likes Johnny, one of my buddies. She's with him right now. She's probably going to ride with him later too."

_So they really weren't dating… And by the way Zach explained nonchalantly, I can tell he really wasn't interested in Tramie that way._

I gave him a skeptical look.

"We really were just friends, Gallagher girl."

"Whatever Goode." _I seem to be saying that a lot now._

I started to head for the pool table, when Zach grabbed my hand and stopped me. I turned to face him with a questioning face.

"I have a better idea." Zach assured.

He pulled me outside to Josh's backyard. You can still hear the music outside, and there were some people dancing too. As soon as we stepped out, the cool night air blew all over me, leaving me refreshed and cool down. It was really nice after all the heat from the party and the dancing.

Zach pulled me into the middle of a few dancing couples, and placed his arms around my waist.

"Uhmm…what are you doing?"

"_We _are going to dance. You owe me one, since we didn't finish the other one earlier. Thanks to Derek…" He mumbled the last part.

I just rolled my eyes, not in the mood for argument.

Then a new song started playing.

_**I remember what you wore on the first day**_

_**You came into my life**_

_**And I thought hey**_

_**You know this could be something**_

I put my hands around Zach's neck as we swayed to the song. I couldn't help but think that the song might relate to me and Zach…

_What? This song is romantic! Sure Zach could be something…something annoying!_

_**'Cause everything you do and words you say**_

_**You know that it all takes my breath away**_

_**And now I'm left with nothing**_

There was that flutter again. I looked down, hiding the blush that was about to show on my cheeks.

_Why did I keep blushing around him?_

He pulled me closer to him, and well…my face ended up against his chest. I didn't mean for it to happen, it just did. I didn't pull away though.

_I'm blaming Zach's scent. I could not resist the concoction of vanilla and soap._

_**So maybe it's true, that I can't live without you**_

_**Well maybe two is better than one**_

I couldn't help it. Zach was just so…welcoming. I felt like I belonged there in his arms, but at the same time, it didn't feel right. It just didn't make sense. It made my head pound with confusion. So I thought of the only solution to get my mind of it.

I buried my face in Zach's neck. I felt him stiffen at first, but then relaxed and continued to sway me to the music. I was engulfed by his smell, and I felt my mind go blank, my knees weaken. If it wasn't for his grip around me, I might have fallen.

_Fallen…_

I couldn't explain what I was feeling, but at that moment, I didn't care.

_I liked it. And that's all that mattered to me right now._

_**But there's so much time, to figure out the rest of my life**_

_**And you've already got me coming undone**_

_**And I'm thinking two, is better than one**_

I felt Zach's intense stare, and it made me pull away. Just as I thought, Zach was indeed staring at me. I was about to question him, when I noticed a sparkle in his eyes. His bright green eyes that seemed brighter than ever before. His face that was beautifully lit up by the moon.

_Breathtaking._

I was in a daze. We stood there for what seemed like hours, just gazing at each other, still swaying to the music.

"Cammie. I need to tell you something. I really –"

"Man, you have to hide me!"

We both turned around to the source of the interruption.

"Grant?!" We both asked in unison.

There was Grant, right before us, looking like a scared little puppy, all drenched in soda.

_Well that's something you don't see every day._

A few bits of laughter escaped Zach's lips, as I tried to contain my giggle.

Grant looked hilarious!

"Listen man, you gotta help me. Bex's really mad at me right now, and she's chasing me with a bowl of jello this time. Jello!" Grant's eyes were filled with worry.

And despite my concern for him, it was Bex after all, it was just too funny.

I burst into a laughing fit and so did Zach. He started rolling around on the floor, while I clutched my stomach and leaned on a tree for support.

"You guys are no help!" And Grant stomped away angrily, looking for someone else to help him.

"Did you see his face? Hahaha! He was so scared!" Zach laughed between gasps of breath.

"I know! Haha! Never thought I'd see good old 'manly' Grant looking like that."

When we calmed down (which took a while), it started to process to me what was going on earlier, before we got interrupted.

We had a moment.

_No no no no…I hope it doesn't get awkward._

But apparently, the laughter that Grant brought caused Zach to forget what happened.

_Maybe it was a good thing…_

_But what was he about to say?_

"Hey Gallagher girl, know how to climb a tree?" He said with a smug grin.

I sighed.

_Things were back to normal. But maybe, it was for the better._

"Totally! The question is, can you?" I didn't even wait for him to answer as I started climbing the tree in Josh's back yard immediately.

"Not fair Gallagher girl!" Zach quickly started climbing too, and soon we were sitting on a sturdy branch, overlooking the back yard, but with enough coverage that we had some privacy.

"Ha! I won Goode." I boasted, sticking my tongue out.

"Because you cheated!" He argued.

"Why don't you just be a good sport and accept your loss?"

"Because I would've won if you didn't get a head start."

"Whatever Goode." I said with an eye roll.

Zach started laughing.

"What?" I asked curiously. _What was so funny?_

"Have you noticed how often you say that line? It's almost like a catchphrase."

_So he noticed too._

We started talking away about random stuff, it was pretty fun. We laughed and joked around like best buddies. That was until Zach's face turned serious. He faced me and looked me in the eye.

"Cammie I-I –"

He was cut off by my phone ringing.

_Seriously. Third interruption in one night? Maybe fate didn't want Zach to tell me…whatever he was gonna say._

"It's my mom, I gotta get this."

"Oh sure…go ahead." He said rather reluctantly.

Mom said I had to go home. I really didn't want to yet, but she said she set a curfew, and I had to follow.

"Fine mom. Be there in 10." I said dejectedly. I shut my phone and turned to Zach.

"Zach, I'm sorry but I've gotta go home." I said apologetically.

"No problem Cam. I'll drive you."

I gave him a thankful smile, as we started climbing down the tree.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Zach walked me to my doorstep, which surprised me, since he wasn't the gentleman type.

_Contrary to what my mom thinks._

"Thanks Zach. You were a cool half-of-the-party date. I had a great time." I said teasingly.

He chuckled.

"I had a great time to Gallagher girl. See you on Monday."

"Yeah, see you."

He was about to leave, but I grabbed his hand, stood on my tip-toes, and kissed him on the cheek. Just like how he did to me that one night.

I was amazed of the overwhelming spark I felt in that short, brief contact with Zach. When I pulled away, I tried my hardest to fight my blush. I don't think it'll matter though… Zach was too busy blushing away to notice.

_You heard right. Zach…was blushing! He looked so adorable with flushed cheeks._

He gave me a sheepish smile.

"Ermm…I guess I'll go now."

I'm pretty sure I saw him grin as he turned around.

And guess what?

I was grinning ear to ear too.

_Why can't every night be like this…_

* * *

**Did you like it? Did you? Lol :D**

**Please review! Thanks guys! Mwah!**

**IMPORTANT:**

**Earlier there was an interview here with Macey, but I realized it wasn't for this chapter, it was for the next one. So it might have spoilt a few stuff and it was a bit confusing. The interview was writter specifically for the next chapter so I had to take it down. Sorry.**

**Those who have read it - It might be confusing, but you'll see what I mean on my next update...**

**And those who haven't - Good! You'll understand this whole thing on the next chapter.**

**Sorry again guys! Interview is on the next chapter :)**

**Ana xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Yay! Love you guys! You are awesome! I know I keep saying that, but it's true! I mean, 160 reviews? Thank you so so so very much! Love you all, seriously! :)**

**Now, you guys probably know the drill by now:**

**Shout out time for my lovelies! Thanks for the reviews:**

**Kim - Grant is always the highlight. Haha! Thanks!**

**DivaLizz**

**Sophy3- So sorry for the confusion. It's prob coz of that interview I put in the wrong chapter. Sigh. But don't worry, it'll all make sense in this cahppie. Thank you! :)**

**cammieXzachxx - Yeah, I mean it is cute. And I don't mind reading stories like that, but I just wanted to spread it out for this story, so I'm glad you liked the idea. Thanks! :)**

**IamMe03**

**Megz The Dino - :) !**

**Cinderella - Thank you! And glad you liked the interview, even though it's not supposed to be there. Lol :P**

**ColleenPayneSwiftieDirection er**

**Call Moi Crazy**

**Bookworm2048**

**Fairfarren-Silvermist Fawn**

**beagoodegirl (a.k.a. beanawesomelyweirdgirl ? :P )**

**mcsweneey**

**Roxie Tina Ritchi**

**Rosie - I wish there was one too, but don't want it to happen yet. :P Thanks!**

**NoteTheSarcasm6 - Thank you so much! :D**

**Ember Ardent Flame**

**XxCandyygirlxX**

**TennisFreakLovesGaleAndHates MJ**

**bookluvaforreals - haha, I see what you did there :P Thanks!**

**ViolettaKatarina1997**

**jg13145**

**rogue -Well, right now I've been updating every 3 days, but I'm not gonna be updating that often once school starts :( Anyway, thanks so much! You're so sweet :)**

**Anyway my lovely readers, I was wondering if you could do me a favor. If you haven't already, can you please vote on my poll? It's on my profile. Would really appreciate it. Thanks guys! :)**

**Oh and watch out guys, there's a little section in this chappie that is in Zach's POV, so make sure to look out for that so you don't get confused.**

**One more thing. I know I try to update asap, but school's about to start for me next week, and I won't be able to update as often. I will still try to update once a week (on the weekend) unless of course I was extra busy. I will finish this story so please bear with me. Thanks guys! :')**

* * *

You_ heard right. Zach…was blushing! He looked so adorable with flushed cheeks._

_He gave me a sheepish smile._

_"Ermm…I guess I'll go now."_

_I'm pretty sure I saw him grin as he turned around._

_And guess what?_

_I was grinning ear to ear too._

_Why can't every night be like this…_

…...

CPOV

I just finished eating lunch, and I was sorting out my books for my next classes.

Today, Darren was acting a bit strange. I'm not sure. He just seemed nervous. He looked like he wanted to tell me something. I think he was about to in History, but changed his mind. Also, he avoided looking at me during lunch.

_Not that he looks at me, but what I mean is, when we talk, he'd look at me, right? But today he avoided eye contact. He kept looking down at the ground shyly._

_What was up with that?_

"Hey Cammie…"

I turned around to find Darren.

_Wow. You think of someone, and suddenly he appears._

"Can we talk?" He said still looking at the ground.

"Ok…" I said confused.

He started walking to the side of the halls and sat on one of the benches. I plopped down next to him.

"What up?"

Darren was nervous, I can tell. His right hand was slightly twitching. Barely visible, but I noticed it.

_Let's just say I've gotten to know him over the month. We've become really close friends._

"I need your advice Cam…I need to tell you something." He said shuffling his feet.

"Shoot."

"Well, there's this girl. She's nice, smart, funny, and super fun to be with. And I-I…I like her." He said looking at me with an intense gaze.

_Oh please don't tell me it's me? I'm not being mean or anything, Darren's a great guy, but I only like him as a friend._

_It's because a certain boy isn't it?_

_What no! Great…I'm arguing with myself again._

"Uhmmm…so…what's the problem?" I asked uncertainly.

"Should I tell her? What if she doesn't like me?"

_Calm down Cammie, it's probably not you. Don't worry about it._

"Listen Darren, you're a great guy, and I'm sure she'd see that. But in case she doesn't like you back, then I'm sure there's a good reason, not because you're not good enough or something…" I rambled comfortingly.

_I don't want to assume that it's me he likes, but just in case, might as well cushion the blow._

"I don't know Cam…"

"Look, yes, getting rejected might hurt, but it's even worse if you don't even try. Then you'll spend forever wondering what if you did tell her. I think it's a risk worth taking.

_Unless the girl is me, then I rather you not tell me. But I couldn't tell him that can I?_

I was starting to get worried.

_What if it's me? There had to be a reason why I'm the one he's telling this to. What if our friendship get's awkward after I reject him? What if it's not the same?_

_I guess I'll just have to find out…_

"You're right Cammie."

"I am?"

"Yes. I'm going to tell her!"

I started to cough.

"You ok?" he asked visibly concern.

"Yeah, I'm good." I replied with a sheepish smile.

He then turned to me with a serious face.

"Cammie…I-I like…I like Macey." He said, releasing a deep breath after.

I was already preparing a rejection speech in my head, the kindest one that's possible.

"Darren, you're awesome, but –"

What he said just registered in my head.

"Wait what?" I asked dumbfounded.

"I like Macey."

_He likes Macey._

_He likes Macey!_

"That's great!" I exclaimed with relief.

He gave me a strange look.

"It's great…uhmm…because she obviously…likes you?"

"Really?" He said, his eyes brightening.

"Sure…" I said adding a nod.

Darren just laughed at me.

"So anyway." I said, changing the subject, "Why don't we talk about you asking Macey out? We should work on that right away."

"You'd help me?"

"Of course! When are you planning to tell her?"

"Tomorrow after school...?"

"Perfect! Will definitely be ready by then!"

I dragged him, already planning in my head.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX x**

_Next day…_

Ever since yesterday, when Darren told me about liking Macey, the two of us have been pretty much inseparable. We've been talking and talking about him asking Macey out. I had to prepare him, so he didn't mess up.

_Also, Darren wanted me to prepare him emotionally in case she rejected him. We even acted it out._

Of course, I couldn't help but tease him from time to time. It was so funny how he would blush and start coughing wildly. Oh, just this lunch, he was drinking soda when I whispered something to him, teasing him about Macey. He accidently spat out his drink on Josh's face, who just glared at him in return. Most of us started laughing uncontrollably, as Darren blushed like a tomato. Some of his buddies gave him a questioning look. Macey looked at him weirdly, trying to hold back a giggle. I think the attention from her made him blush even more.

Right now we were in Tech, and Darren is sitting next to me.

_Why? You're probably wondering what happened to Zach and Macey?_

Well, somehow, we managed to convince Zach to swap seats with Darren, so Macey and Zach were forced to sit next to each other. I almost laughed when I saw the look of disgust (Macey) and annoyance (Zach) pass their faces.

"So, what's the plan Sherlock?"

"Uhmm…I don't know. I'm just going to ask her."

"No flowers? Chocolates? Gifts? No nothing?"

"Well, I wrote her a poem…" he said uncertainly.

"And?" I asked trying to make him continue.

"And my buddy wrote chords for me. So now it's a song, I guess. But what if she doesn't like it. I think my singing voice is decent, but…"

"She'll love it!" I said encouragingly.

"Of course." I smiled at him.

"So, does your song talk about your undying love for that fair maiden named Macey?" I teased with a British accent.

He laughed at me.

"Why of course. Fairest in the land!" He agreed.

"I hope those aren't the lyrics, because that was so cheesy!" I laughed.

He laughed along, and I noticed from the corner of my eye that Macey was looking back at us.

_Looking upset…and jealous?_

I smiled. I may not be the boy expert like Macey, but I have a strong feeling that she likes him too.

_What gave it away? I dunno…maybe it's the way she glared at the back of Darren's head._

Class ended and as I started to walk out the classroom next to Darren.

"You better tell me straight away how it turns out ok?"

"Absolutely."

"You promise?"

"Of course." Darren promised.

I told him I'll see him later. Then Zach stopped next to me.

"Have fun with your boyfriend?" He asked teasingly.

_But not the playful way. There was something about his tone._

"He's not my boyfriend." I argued.

He gave a bitter laugh.

"Sure looks like it." He said sarcastically, with a distant look on his face.

Then he walked off.

_What was wrong with him?_

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX x**

Class was over and I was getting stuff from my locker, getting ready to go home.

Then, I heard someone yelling behind me.

"Yes! Yes! She said yes!"

I quickly turned around to find Darren running towards me at full speed.

"Woah! Hold your horses. Someone chasing you?" I joked.

"She said yes Cam! Yes!"

I looked at him confused. Then realization suddenly dawned on me.

"That's awesome! I'm so happy for you!" I said jumping up and down.

He then picked me up and started twirling me around.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Darren shouted

I started laughing whilst being spun around. Darren's excitement was so funny.

_And it was adorable._

We laughed and twirled, and eventually, his excitement died down. Enough for him to put me down.

"I'm so happy for you Darren. You the man." I held out my hand and we high-fived.

"So, you gonna go to your girlfriend."

"Nah…she said she'll see me tomorrow. She's driving Bex and Liz home after all. And she said she had to go home. Some errands for her mom."

"Oh, cool. Well, I gotta go home now."

"You need a ride?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Come on Cam. I insist."

"Well…if you insist."

He laughed at me as we walked to his car.

You're probably wondering where Zach was. You see, I had to go home early, so I texted him and he said he'll just meet me later at my house. He had to talk to Mr. Solomon.

Darren dropped me off, and I thanked him.

"Promise me we'll talk about this Macey thing tomorrow?" I asked. Call me nosy, but I wanted to know exactly how it went.

"Promise."

Then he drove off.

_Now I just had to wait for Zach…_

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX x**

ZPOV

_What was up with Cammie? I thought she was fine with being my partner in Tech. Heck I thought we were becoming friends. And then she ditched me for Dave. Yes, I know his name is Darren, but I'll call him Dave. Why? Because I can._

I was on my way to talk to Mr. Solomon. I had tutor later. How was I gonna face Cammie after being a bit mean to her?

"_Sure look like it." _ I said bitterly to her.

Why was I even mad? So what if she rather be with Dave than me?

Why do I care?

I shook my head as I walked to my locker. I had to get my stuff first. I was about to turn the corner when I heard shouting.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!"

I looked around to find Dave pick up Cammie and spin her around. They were laughing out loud, while Dave kept shouting happily.

_They looked so happy._

I felt anger boil inside me as my hands clenched into fists.

_Not dating huh?_

I quickly stomped away, unable to watch the two love birds act all sweetly.

The anger kept building up, and I knew I had to calm down before I got to Mr. Solomon, or else he'd question it. And I seriously didn't want to talk about it.

_Why did it bother me so much? I'm dating someone too. I'm dating Tina. Nothing wrong with Darren and Cammie dating._

_But why does it feel wrong? Why did thinking about it make my insides twist…_

_I honestly don't know._

_All I know is that I didn't like it._

_And I don't think I can face Cammie today…_

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX x**

CPOV

_5:00_

I called Zach, but he wouldn't answer. I texted him, but he wouldn't reply.

I sighed.

_Stop thinking about it Cammie. Maybe he's still talking to Mr. Solomon. Maybe he's just busy. He'll get here. You just have to wait._

…

_6:00_

I called him over and over again, but he really won't answer. I've probably texted him dozens of times, too.

I looked at my phone.

_Not one reply._

Now I was sure that something was up.

He knows we hat tutoring today, it's impossible he would've forgotten. This is the last tutor session after all. His exam was on Thursday.

_Where was he?!_

"Cammie! Time for dinner!" My mom called from downstairs.

_I'll worry about this later…_

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX x**

"Cam, is something wrong? You've been silent all through dinner?"

"It's nothing mom…" I started, then I decided to just tell her. Maybe mom can help me out. "It's just that, Zach never came. He was supposed to though. Today's our last tutor session. And I kept calling and texting him, but he never answered or replied. It's like he's…ignoring me." I said sadly, releasing an exasperated sigh.

"Is it possible he forgot?" Mom asked.

"No mom, he couldn't have. Unless he developed amnesia." I said rolling my eyes.

"Did you guys have a fight?" she said concerned.

"No mom…well, not that I know of." I said thinking. "Although in Tech he acted king of weird…and maybe bitter? I'm not sure"

"Did you do something mean to him." Mom gave me the look.

"Of course not mom! Tech was just…it was Tech. Normal. Like any other day. Except, Darren sat next to me, after we convinced Zach to sit next to Macey instead. But it was only for this class and totally for a good cause."

"Oh really?"

"Yes! We were planning for Darren asking Macey out. She said yes by the way."

Mom smiled.

"That's great! I'm happy for them, but don't you think Zach felt a bit upset that you replaced him?"

"Mom, it was just Tech…why would he even care?"

Mom had a knowing look on her face and just smiled as if she got this whole thing figured out.

"You tell me."

I sighed.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Sweetie…you're the Gallagher girl. You figure it out."

I gave her a questioning stare, but mom just smiled at me. I shook my head and gave up, and headed up to my room.

_What was that supposed to mean?_

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX x**

My phone started to ring.

I quickly picked it up.

_Macey._

I was a bit disappointed. I thought it was Zach. But I quickly cheered up when I heard Macey squealing.

"Oh my gosh Cammie! Darren was so sweet! How could I not say yes! His song…ahhhh! Most adorable boyfriend ever." Macey screamed, sighing at the end of her outburst.

"Woah, slow down." I laughed into the phone. "Oh, and congratulations Mace! I'm so happy for you guys." I gushed.

"You knew about this, didn't you?" She said in an accusing, but playful, tone.

"What makes you think that?" I said, feigning surprise.

Macey laughed.

"So that's why you guys kept talking together in hushed voices."

"No duh, Sherlock."

"Oh. You see…I thought…that you and him were, you know…" Macey trailed off.

That got me confused.

_She thought we were what?_

Then it dawned on me.

"Oh my gosh, you thought we started dating!" I shouted.

"I could just imagine her blushing.

"Well, he did take you to Josh's party…" she mumbled.

"Macey, me and Josh are just friends."

"Well I know that now." _Macey definitely did an eye roll just then._

"Yeah…" I said sadly, remembering Zach.

"What's up with you?"

"Nothing…"

"Come on Cam, I know you better than that."

I kept silent, contemplating on whether to tell her.

"It's about Zach, isn't it?" Macey said.

My jaw nearly dropped.

_How did she figure that out?_

"Cam, I'm a boy expert. I could tell from the way you spoke."

_Woah. Boy expert and a mind reader too._

"It's not really reading minds." She continued, "It's more of a gut feeling…an instinct."

_Now that was creepy._

"Am I creeping you out?" She asked concerned.

_Now it's just scary._

"Uhmmm…yes? To both questions." I sighed, "We were supposed to have tutoring today, but he never turned up. And I called and texted him, but nothing. No answer. No reply. Nada. I don't know what's up with him."

"He's obviously mad of you about something."

"No!" I exclaimed sarcastically.

Macey sighed.

"Cammie, there must be something you did that he really didn't like."

I rolled my eyes.

"Don't tell me this is because of Tech."

"Exactly."

"Seriously?" I asked puzzled.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Cam, I've already said enough. Now the rest is up to you to figure out. I can't tell you everything, or else you'll never learn."

"B-b-but!"

"Bye hun! Nice chat. See you tomorrow!"

"Mace –" I tried to complain, but she already hung up.

I sighed and fell onto my bed.

_What's wrong with Zach?_

I frowned.

_And I thought we were becoming friends…_

* * *

**Oooh, drama in Zammie town. I love it! LOL :D**

**Question is...do you? :P**

**Pretty please review guys! Luv ya! :)**

**Ok, so now here's the interview. And if you read my AN last chapter, you'll see why this only makes sense after this chapter. For those who read this last time, yeah it's the same one, but it makes more sense now. Right? Lol :)**

**Interview time (Macey style):**

**Me: Hi Macey!**

**M: Hi! Thanks for inviting me.**

**Me: So, I heard you're dating Darren now?**

**M: (dreamy smile) Yeah... I thought he liked Cammie, I'm so glad he likes me.**

**Me: Would you have fought over him if he did like Cammie?**

**M: Of course not! Sisters before misters.**

**Me: Awww, that's so nice!**

**M: Wish I could say the same for your outfit.**

**Me: (jaw drop) Excuse me?**

**M: Sad truth sweetie. I think it's the shirt, it's not very - **

**Me: Ok. Change topic. What do you think about Zammie?**

**M: They are obvs perfect for each other.**

**Me: I know right! But, they're not exactly in good terms right now... (sad sigh)**

**M: Don't worry, they'll make up.**

**Me: You sure?**

**M: When have I gone wrong?**

**Me: Well...**

**M: (roll eyes) Relationship wise?**

**Me: Ok, then no.**

**M: Exactly. It's called the McHenry boy instinct.**

**Me: Yet you couldn't tell Darren liked you.**

**M: That was a one time thing -**

**Me: And you thought he liked Cammie.**

**M: Minor mistake! Hardly affects my reputation.**

**Me: Well...**

**M: (glare)**

**Me: Ok ok! All hail the boy expert Macey McHenry!**

**M: Thank you. And I hope you will one day find a boy that can tolerate your weirdness and lack of fashion sense.**

**Me: Uhmm...thanks?**

**M: No problem (hair toss)**

**Me: So that's it for today...**

**M: Can I come over and see your clothes? We can sort them into a keep and throw pile.**

**Me: (ignores) Please review! Catch you later guys!**

**M: Pretty please! You really need help...**

**Me: Stop rubbing it in!**

**LOL Macey's harsh honesty :D**

**Yay! Darren and Macey are a couple! :)**

**Ana xx**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Ok, before you throw the tomatoes, I just wanna say…**

**I am so VERY VERY VERY SORRY! I know I haven't updated in almost two weeks (even though I said I'll try to update every week), but last week my dad was home so we spent family time together. And I joined church choir on Sundays. So sorry! I will try my best, but it's not gonna be like during summer vaca. But please my lovelies bear with me. I'll get through this. :)**

**Anyways, omg! The last chapter got 29 reviews! 29! :D **

**That's like the highest this story has ever got. Thank you thank you thank you!**

**Can I just say, your reviews totally made me smile. I was like over the moon. Literally! Well, not really, but you know what I mean. ;)**

**Now, I'm sorry my lovelies, but I'm not gonna do shout-outs this chap, because I wanna get on straight to the story, And besides, you guys have waited long enough.**

**So…without further ado…**

**Oh wait!**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Gallagher girls. Or Zach Goode. Which is a bummer, but oh well. At least I get to write this fanfic and have awesome lovelies like you. :)**

**Now, with no further ado…I mean it…**

**Chapter 10 :D**

* * *

"_Don't tell me this is because of Tech."_

"_Exactly?"_

"_Seriously?" I asked puzzled._

"_Yes."_

"_Why?"_

"_Cam, I've already said enough. Now the rest is up to you to figure out. I can't tell you everything, or else you'll never learn."_

"_B-b-but!"_

"_Bye hun! Nice chat. See you tomorrow!"_

"_Mace –" I tried to complain, but she already hung up._

_I sighed and fell onto my bed._

_What's wrong with Zach?_

_I frowned._

_And I thought we were becoming friends…_

….

CPOV

Zach's been ignoring me all day. I tried to talk to him, but he just won't talk to me. In History, he pretended not to hear me when I called out his name across the room. In Advanced Chem, he only talked to me when he had to. And that wasn't a lot, considering that the class today mostly consisted of Dr. Steve babbling away in his funny voice.

_Not to be mean or anything…_

And now it's lunch time, and I'm waiting by my locker, knowing that Zach will have to eventually show up. His locker is next to mine after all.

Finally, after 10 minutes, I finally saw Zach walking closer to me. When he turned to my direction, his eyes went wide, and he immediately changed direction.

I rolled my eyes and chased after him.

"Zach. Zach!" I caught up to him and grabbed his arm, spinning him around to face me.

He wouldn't meet my eyes, so I decided to speak first.

"What's up with you? Why didn't you come to tutoring yesterday?"

He laughed sarcastically and looked me in the eye.

"Oh I'm sorry Gallagher girl." I cringed at his tone. "I'm sure you'd rather spend time w/ _Dave _anyway. I was just being nice." He said almost glaring at me.

"His name is Darren. And what is your problem with him?" I said through clenched teeth. I was getting fed up with Zach's drama. And I know, that he knows, that Darren is Darren. Not Dave.

"Defending him? He must be so lucky to have a caring girlfriend." He said rolling his eyes.

"Yes. He does. Macey is a very caring girlfriend." I said matter-of-factly.

He snapped his head towards me, his eyes filling with confusion.

"M-Macey?"

"Yes Zach, Darren's dating Macey." I sighed.

"Oh, uhmm…in that case." He took a deep breath, "I am so sorry Cammie. I don't know what got into me. I was being really rude…and I'm sorry." Zach looked down.

_Talk about bipolar._

"It's fine Zach…but why were you so mad at me? And what does it have to do with Darren?"

"Uhhh…I d-don't know …"

"Zach."

He looked me straight in the eye.

"I'm seriously not sure Cam. Maybe it was because, I don't know…I thought you still hated me. Because you practically ignored me for Darren. And I thought we were finally on better terms."

"Zach, I never hated you." I replied softly.

"Really?" He asked timidly, refusing to meet my eyes.

_Zach…shy? Well this was a side of him I didn't know._

I placed my hand under his chin, and lifted his face so his eyes would meet mine.

"Yes. Now why don't we forget about this, and have tutoring later, since you bailed yesterday. Your test is tomorrow." I suggested with a smile.

I was relieved when Zach smiled back.

"That sounds awesome."

_Looks like we're back to good terms._

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

During free block today, Zach and I decided to stay in the library to tutor. He was surprisingly focused and paid a lot of attention on what I was saying. It was totally out of character. I guess it finally kicked into him that his exam was tomorrow, and he had to get a B, or else…

I gave him a bunch of questions, and he worked on them straight away. No funny business, just work.

_Okay, well there were one or two times, but hardly like the other times._

"…so find x." I said after stating the question.

I saw him write something on the paper, and when I peeked over his shoulder, I saw that he circled the x on the diagram.

"Tada!" He said smiling proudly at his work.

"Haha." I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes. "Please be serious Zach?"

"Fine." He said with a sigh.

There was also the question about the monkeys and dividing their resources, something like that.

"That's ridiculous Gallagher girl! Everyone knows the monkeys wouldn't think about that. They'll just grab it from each other. You know, fight it out. Like real men." He said smugly.

"So…you're saying real men are monkeys." I said stifling a laugh.

"What? No! Why would you think – oh…I see what you mean." He said with a funny look on his face, realizing what he said.

"You know Zach, I think that's the most sense you've made today." I said laughing at him.

He just scowled at me and went back to work.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

After school, we went to my house for tutoring. You should've seen then look on my mom's face when she saw Zach. She gave us a bright smile as we entered the house, and then she smirked at me teasingly when Zach wasn't looking. I glared at her, but she just laughed at me. She insisted we ate snacks.

_Really insisted. We said we were fine, like 15 times, but she wouldn't take no for an answer!_

So in the end, we complied, and then we headed up my room to finally continue studying.

"Okay, let's recap."

Zach groaned, but I proceeded anyway. I asked him to define a bunch of terms, and he answered them all in a bored tone correctly.

_I didn't care if he found it boring, as long as he got it right…_

"Good, now answer this question."

He read it, then looked back at me with a face that said: Are you serious?

I gave him a pointed look: Yes, yes I am.

He rolled his eyes, but did the question anyway.

I knew the question was hard, I saved it specially after all as the final test. It was challenging, but I had faith in Zach. I knew he could do it.

_15 minutes later._

"I-I think I got it." He said unsurely.

I looked the question over.

Zach kept looking at me worriedly then my eyes brightened.

_He got it right._

_He got it right!_

"You got it right!" I said happily, looking at him.

"I did?" He said dumbfounded.

I nodded my head excitedly.

"Yes!" He shouted doing pump fists in the air. "I am so getting that B. Come at me exam!"

I laughed at Zach as he carried me and spun me round and round.

"This calls for celebration!" He exclaimed.

"I got ice cream." I said giddily.

"You got any good movies?"

"Is it ok if it's a chick-flick?"

"Heck no."

"A romantic comedy?"

"Errr…"

"You want action, don't you?"

"Totally. Or…comedy if you must. As long as it's not mushy." He said cringing.

I started thinking.

_What about My Girl? Too sappy for him. Avengers? Errr…it was ok, but the start was kinda boring. Ooh, what about Titanic. Haha, he'll kill me. Kunfu Panda. Haha…no seriously Cammie, what should you guys watch…_

"What about Men in Black 3?" I asked.

Zach started contemplating on the idea. Then he turned to me with a serious face.

_Dang, he doesn't like it._

Then he smiled.

"Sure Gallagher girl, why not."

So that's how we ended up sitting on the couch, watching the film and eating ice cream. He had rocky road and I had vanilla (of course) with sprinkles and caramel syrup.

I popped another scoop into my mouth, and I closed my eyes in bliss.

_Mmmm…I love my vanilla ice cream._

There were some pretty funny scenes that made us laugh out loud. There was once where Zach started choking on his ice cream.

"Ahahaha! Did you see that! Haha-" He started coughing wildly and it took me a while to realize that it was because the big spoon of ice cream Zach just put in his mouth.

I started to panic.

"Oh my gosh! What do we do?" I stood up in alarm.

_Yeah, I can be pretty dramatic sometimes._

Zach was still coughing.

"Stand up and I'll do that thing they do when people choke. To get the food out. Quick! Before you suffocate!"

"Gallagher girl, for goodness sake," Zach said through the coughing. "It's ice cream! It'll melt."

I stood there dumbly.

"Oh."

He rolled his eyes, and soon enough, the coughing died down.

My mom walked in a while later.

"Is everything alright?" She said with a brow raised.

"We're fine Rachel. Cam just got a bit…excited." Zach said smirking.

I started blushing.

"Ok." Mom said with a smug look, "Try to not get too excited you kids." She teased.

"Mom!" I moaned.

Mom left the room chuckling. I turned to glare at Zach.

"What?" He said innocently.

"Oh you know what." I scowled.

"Come on Gallagher girl. You should've seen your face. You were so worried about me." He said smugly. "I knew you really cared about me deep down." He said dramatically, a hand on his heart.

"In your dreams." I said scowling.

"Stop denying it Gallagher girl. You know it's true." Zach said confidently, a mischievous glint in his eye.

"No, it's not."

"Yes, it is."

"It's not."

"It is."

"It's not."

"Don't make me tickle the truth out of you." He warned.

My eyes widened.

"You wouldn't…"

"Oh, but I would." He said with a smirk.

We stood there staring at each other, daring the other to move.

I quickly turned and ran out of the living room. Zach started chasing after me. Soon, we were running around all over the house like little children. Once, when we passed the kitchen, I saw my mom give us an amused look.

_I guess we did look pretty amusing._

"I'm gonna catch you Gallagher girl!" Zach yelled from behind me.

"Never!"

Eventually though, he managed to corner me. We were going round and round the sofa, trying to catch each other out. I turned to run away again, but Zach swiftly caught up behind me.

Before I knew it, I was lifted off the ground and plopped onto the sofa.

It took me a while to register what happened as I quickly tried to get up.

I was fast.

Unfortunately, Zach was faster. He held me down with a cheeky smile.

"Told you I'd catch you."

_Smug idiot._

"Whatever Goode."

"You do know what comes now, right?"

I started to worry.

_Dang, he was gonna tickle me._

"Zach, don't…" I pleaded.

"Why should I listen to you?" He teased.

"Don't do it." I said firmly.

"Make me." He smirked.

_Well, if you say so…_

I started batting my eyelashes and brought my face closer to his. I smiled at him sweetly, silently cheering in my head when I felt him stiffen.

"Please Zachy…" I drawled with a pout. I pulled out my best puppy-dog eyes, as I looked up at him through my lashes.

Zach's breathing hitched, and his grip around me started to loosen.

_This was so much easier than I thought._

"I-I-I …I…" Zach stuttered, our faces dangerously closed to each other.

I brought my face closer, as if I was about to kiss him. I can feel Zach's breathing speed up. Then, on the last second, I quickly stood up and pulled him down onto the sofa. I stood there with a smug grin on my face. He turned to me with shocked eyes.

"Y-you…not fair!" He said frowning childishly.

I just laughed at him.

_He really is something…_

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_Next day..._

I stood outside Zach's Math room, waiting for him to finish his exam. It was lunch time.

_He should be coming out any minute now…_

"Bye Mr. Solomon." I heard Zach's voice from inside the classroom.

My breath caught in my throat. It was the moment of truth.

_Please get a B. Please get a B._

"Hey Gallagher girl." His voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Hey Goode." I smiled at him. "How did it go? Did you get a B?" I asked concerned.

Zach frowned at me.

_Oh boy._

"No, I didn't." He said with a sigh.

My mind started to go through ways of comforting him.

"I'm so sor -"

"I got an A-!" He exclaimed, a huge grin appearing on his face.

A broke out into a smile of my own.

"Oh my gosh! That's great! I knew you could do it!" I said encouragingly.

Zach picked me up and hugged me, smiling like an idiot.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him back, resting my head on his shoulder.

"Thanks for not losing faith in me, Gallagher girl." He whispered into my ear.

"Anytime Goode, anytime."

We pulled away after what seemed like forever, both of us smiling at each other.

"Thanks for everything." He said with a sweet smile.

"No problem, really."

"So…"

"So…?"

"Uhmm…friends?" He said, sticking his arm out in front of me.

I pretended to think about it, before smiling at him playfully.

"Friends." I confirmed, sealed by a handshake.

"So, you wanna eat somewhere else for lunch, to celebrate?"

"Sure, what did you have in mind?"

"Well, there's this place that has awesome froyo…"

I gasped.

"What's wrong?" Zach asked worried.

"I love froyo!" I said with a grin.

Zach chuckled at me whilst grabbing my hand.

"You really are something Gallagher girl."

"In a good way, right?" I teased.

We both laughed as we walked to his car, hand in hand.

* * *

**Yay! They're friends, for now.. ;)**

**Sorry again that you had to wait this long. I will try to do better next time.**

**I really do try to update asap. Hope you will keep reading It's All Goode.**

**Anyways, pretty pretty please review? Thanks! It will be much appreciated.**

**Luv y'all! :)**

**Ana xx**

**~Life's too short, so let's have a blast~**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Hey hey! Miss me? :P**

**OMGEEE! The last chapter got 31 reviews! That's the record for It's All Goode! Lol...yay! Thank you guys sooo mcuh. You're totally awesome. Love you guys! :)**

**Anyway my lovelies, thank you so much for the continued support, even though I don't get to update as often as before. I'm so glad that you guys still read, review, alert, and favourite this story. I hope I'm not annoying you guys with the slow updates, but I really do try my best.**

**Ok, so now to reply to the anon. reviews:**

**Guest #1: Yes, shy Zach is pretty adorable. Lol. Hope you like this chappie too! Thanks! :)**

**Guest #2: Lol, that's my fave part too :D Thank you!**

**rogue: Hmmm, I don't know. I just get my inspiration suddenly. Don't know where it's from...it just comes to me. Lol :D Thanks!**

**Guest #3: as much as I'd love that, I can't. I already planned when they'll get together so...yeah. Lol :)**

**Nicole 9812: Awww...I'm glad you liked it. Thanks for all the reviews! :)**

**the prep-: Lol, yeah. good times. Haha :D Thank you!**

**SimplyLove17: Sorry that disappointed you...but it had to be done. :( Glad you still liked it :)**

**TheGirlWhoWrites: Aww thank you! Yes, I love that part too. Lol :D**

**Oh, and to everyone else, if you have a fanfic account, I would've replied your reviews through PM. So go check your inbox, I promise their's a response :D**

**Special shoutout to my 200th reviewer: xxJaneyxx ! Thank you :)**

**So...let's get on to the story! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gallagher Girls...I only own the plot of this story. Oh, and Darren! :)**

* * *

"_So…"_

"_So…?"_

"_Uhmm…friends?" He said, sticking his arm out in front of me._

_I pretended to think about it, before smiling at him playfully._

"_Friends." I confirmed, sealed by a handshake._

"_So, you wanna eat somewhere else for lunch, to celebrate?"_

"_Sure, what did you have in mind?"_

"_Well, there's this place that has awesome froyo…"_

_I gasped._

"_What's wrong?" Zach asked worried._

"_I love froyo!" I said with a grin._

_Zach chuckled at me whilst grabbing my hand._

"_You really are something Gallagher girl."_

"_In a good way, right?" I teased._

_We both laughed as we walked to his car, hand in hand._

….

(Time skip to December)

CPOV

"Gallagher girl!" Zach said, walking towards me.

"Hey Zach!" I replied, smiling at him.

Zach grabbed my books from me as we started walking towards our English class. He's been doing that for the past month…carrying my books. At first, I tried saying no, taking my books back. But I learned that he won't budge…the hard way.

I inwardly cringed at the memory.

"Have you finished your essay?" I asked him.

"Yup." He said, popping the p. "You?"

"Almost." I said cringing once more. Writing essays was definitely not my forte. We had to write an essay on something that is important to our lives and why. I wrote about my guitar.

_Yes, I play the guitar. I haven't tried writing my own songs and stuff like that, but I really enjoyed just playing._

"So…what's yours about?" Zach asked me.

"My guitar…" I said slightly unsure.

"Cool." Zach said sincerely.

I slightly relaxed.

"How bout you _Zachy_?" I said teasingly.

He playfully glared at me.

"You'll have to wait and see…it's a surprise. I'm presenting mine today."

And with that, we entered the class, took our seats, as Ms. Davies announced that the presentations are beginning. Only half of the class was doing theirs today. I am so glad I was doing mine next class.

Soon, it was Zach's turn.

"Good morning class. My essay is about something very important to, I'm sure, all of us. I bet you can't imagine life without it…" He started.

"What else can my topic be about? What is this marvelous invention that made life so much better?" He paused for dramatic effect.

"Toilets."

I nearly spat out the water I was drinking.

_Toilets? What the heck._

A bit of laughter erupted in the room, while a few other people gave crazed looks that matched my own.

"Are you serious?" someone shouted from the back.

Zach just smiled, understanding why people found this amusing.

"Yes, toilets. You heard me right. Did you know we spend 1.5 years of our lives in there? Doesn't sound very long does it? Well that is about 182 hours every year. And the fact that all we do in there is our…business, then that is quite a bit of time. Still don't think it's important? Well in Taipei, Taiwan there is a toilet-themed restaurant called _Modern Toilet_."

He started showing pictures of this Modern Toilet restaurant. Their food was even served in toilet bowls. And the lids were designed as poop.

_Poop!_

Zach continued reading his essay. I recalled hearing bits and pieces of his essay.

"Before toilets, humans had to excrete in holes…"

"Toilet merchandise comes in great varieties. From lids to seats, there are so many colors, designs…"

"Some prefer elegance, while others go for stylish or unique…"

"They're comfy. People sometimes read books or magazines while they go…"

After he gave his speech, everyone applauded so loud, I thought the room was gonna shake.

_Wow. His essay sure seems popular. Even Ms. Davies seems impressed. I guess its how Zach delivered it…regardless of the topic…_

After class, I congratulated him on his essay.

"Wow Zach. That was, uhmm…interesting?" I said, smiling doubtfully.

But Zach, oblivious, just grinned at me smugly.

"I know. Pure genius, thank you." He said with a small little bow.

I chuckled and elbowed him.

_Same old, egotistical Zach._

"Well, I got to go to math. Bye Zachy." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"See you later Gallagher girl." He said smiling, shaking his head.

_I am so mature…_

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

During lunch, Zach sat next to me at lunch.

Yes, you read right.

What happened to his girlfriend, you ask? Oh, she's still existent.

_Unfortunately…_

But Zach sits with us at lunch now, says he needs his space from her.

_Ha…you want space? Break up with her…_

I'm sorry, it's just…Zach's a really good friend, and I just don't think Tina's right for him.

Anyway, Zach's friends Jonas and Grant sit with us too, much to Bex's dismay.

"What's up my British bombshell?"

"If you call me that one more time Grant, I swear-" Bex threatened.

"Now now, Bex babe, you gotta calm down. Loosen up a bit.."

"The only thing that's gonna loosen if you don't shut up, is my fist."

"Oooh…feisty. I like 'em like that." Grant said with a wink.

"Gahhhh!" Bex yelled frustrated.

I just inwardly chuckled at them. It was like this every lunch.

Liz and Jonas on the other hand, seem to be happy with the arrangement. They sit next to each other, helping each other with homework and stuff. They blush every time their hands accidently meet.

_Oh, there they go again. Aww…they're so cute._

Darren eats lunch with us too.

_Obviously, he'd wanna be with Macey._

They have been dating for a month and still going strong.

Deedee and Josh sit with us too. They too, were still doing great as a couple. We were actually a pretty interesting group of 10.

We got two couples, one should-be-a couple, one pair of great friends, and a pair of…

_Well…I don't really know what to call Bex and Grant._

"So cam, you wanna have movie night later?" Zach asked.

"Sure…but we can stay up too late. We still have school tomorrow."

"Ok, what are we watching?"

My eyes brightened up.

"Alice in Wonderland!"

"What? Heck no…" He grimaced. "Isn't that like a kiddie movie.

"Not the new one…this version has more action and it's more suitable for older kids."

"Still kids…"

"Zachy!" I whined with a pout. "Pretty please? It's actually really good. Give it a chance!" I gave him my best puppy dog eyes.

"Fine! Fine! We'll watch Alice…" He sighed.

"Yay! Thank you Zachy!" I said giddily, hugging him.

He chuckled, saying "Don't call me Zachy…"

I just giggled at him. Form the corner of my eye; I could see Macey giving us a knowing, smug look.

_Hmmm…what was that about?_

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

After school, I bumped into Macey on my way out.

"Hey Mace!"

"Oh hey Cam!" She replied happily. "So…?" She said with a smirk.

"So…what?" I asked honestly confused.

"What are you up to later? Any plans?"

"Oh. I'm having movie night with Zach."

Her smirk intensified. It actually started to scare me.

"Ooh. A little date?"

"What? No!" I said taken aback. "Pshhhh girl. It's just as friends. You know me and Zach. We're _friends."_ I said, emphasizing the last part.

"Whatever you say Cam." She said in a singsong voice, before walking away.

"Wait! What's that supposed to mean?" I shouted after her. But she only looked over her shoulder and waved good bye, continuing to walk away.

_Seriously though, what?_

I decided to ignore it. Pondering over Macey's strange ways would only hurt my head.

I met Zach at the parking lot.

"Let's go?"

I nodded and got into his car as we drove to my house.

_No, I'm not tutoring him again. He's doing much better with his math now._

He was coming over to my house to, well, hang out. Ever since we became friends, we've gotten pretty close. Besides, my mom's really fond of Zach.

As soon as he entered our house, my mom came squealing and enveloped him in a hug, as if Zach was her son.

"Zach, dear! It's so good to see you. How are you?" Mom started asking him how school was and all those things mothers ask.

_Told you she was fond of Zach._

Seriously, sometimes I feel like she would choose him over me, her own daughter!

Though I can't really blame her…

_Uhmmm…I mean…Zach's okay._

_Yeah._

We got to the living room and plopped ourselves onto the sofa. We were going to watch Alice in Wonderland. Not the old, cartoon one, but the one that was released in 2010, with Johnny Depp as the Mad Hatter. Now, you might think it's all babyish and fairy-tale…but it's not. It's pretty much action, which is why Zach finally agreed to watch it when I suggested it earlier

_I personally LOVE that film._

We sat on the sofa, as we began to watch.

"Cammeyy…"

"What?" I asked annoyed. This was one of my favorite scenes. Alice just met the Mad Hatter who is totally cool…

"I want popcorn." He said with puppy dog eyes.

"Go get some then. You know where they are." I rolled my eyes.

_Lazy ass._

"Please!" Zach whined like a 4 year old.

"No." I replied stubbornly.

"Please!"

"No."

"Please!"

"Fine!" I huffed annoyed. I gave up and got up to get popcorn. I knew he wouldn't stop bugging me if I didn't do it.

"Thank you!" He replied happily, obviously glad that he won.

"I love you!" He shouted while I walked to the kitchen. I rolled my eyes.

_He obviously meant it in a friendly way._

"Whatever Goode." I said rolling my eyes.

I got the popcorn, and some drinks too. As soon as I got plopped back next to him, I received a glare form Zach.

"What?" I asked confused.

"I said I love you…" As soon as he said it, I realized why he was glaring at me.

_Zach…so immature…_

You see, two weeks ago he said it too, and I didn't reply that I loved him back. He gave me the silent treatment for a whole day.

_I know right! Such a baby…_

"So?" _Might as well have fun with it._

He gasped.

I rolled my eyes.

"Really Zach, really?"

He turned back to the screen with a pout.

_Oh boy…here we go again…_

"Zach…" I said in a singsong voice. "Oh Zach."

He continued to ignore me.

"Zach!"

He faced me again, but remained silent.

_Looks like I'm gonna have to give in…again…_

"I'm sorry okay, Zachy. I really, truly am. Please forgive me? My life isn't complete without you!" I exclaimed dramatically, moving my hands for emphasis.

I could tell Zach was holding back a laugh.

"Say it." He demanded.

"I love you too, you dumbass. There…happy?"

"See…" He said beaming, "that wasn't so hard, was it?"

I just rolled my eyes at him, and turned back to the film.

"And I'm not a dumbass…" he muttered next to me.

I giggled and elbowed him.

_What a guy…_

Halfway through the film, I started to get sleepy.

_Not because of the movie, okay…I was just really tired._

I moved closer to Zach and cuddled into him. He got a blanket and draped it around us, placing one arm around my shoulder. I rested my head on his shoulder.

_Mmmm…this is comfy…_

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Cammie…" Zach whispered.

I turned my head to face him.

"Mmmm?" I asked.

He started to bring his face closer to mine. Closer and closer.

I froze.

_Oh my gosh! Is he going to…yes he is. Did I want it to happen?_

_No…_

_Yes?_

_Maybe._

_I don't know!_

I didn't really have time to think about it as Zach's lips met mine. I felt my stomach do back-flips. Butterflies erupted in my stomach. My lips were on my fire. Sparks were rushing throughout my body. Zach kissed me passionately, as I eagerly kissed him back. My hands got tangled in his hair. His arms went around my waist pulling me even closer, as if we weren't already close enough.

"Cammie…" Zach mumbled.

I smiled into the kiss, letting out a small moan when he bit on my bottom lip.

"Cammie…" He whispered on my lips, making me shiver.

"Cammie."

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Cammie."

"Cammie!" My head instantly snapped up.

"W-what?" I frantically looked around.

_What the heck…?_

My eyes landed on Zach. He was standing there, giving me a bewildered look.

"Are you ok Cam?" He asked worriedly.

"What happened?" Now I was really confused.

_But I thought…I mean, we were…_

_What?_

"You fell asleep about halfway through the film. I didn't wanna wake you up, since you looked so peaceful, but it's 10:30pm and on a school night. I gotta go home." He said apologetically.

_Awww..he's so sweet._

_I mean…_

I gave him a gracious smile and stood up, walking up to him.

"Thanks Zach. I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah Cam. See ya!"

As soon as Zach left, I collapsed onto the couch and was instantly flooded with my thoughts.

_I really thought we kissed. For real._

_Why would I even dream about something like that?_

_It's not like I like him._

I let the thought settle into my head.

_We didn't really kiss._

_Should I be relieved?_

_Or disappointed?_

I honestly did not know.

And that in itself was the most confusing part of all.

* * *

**Hold the tomatoes!**

**Sorry for leading you on, but I just had to do it. I promise they will get together pretty soon, but now's just not the right time yet. Bear with me...**

**Anyways, don't forget to review! Pretty please! ;)**

**Alert and favourite to if you want. :)**

**Hope you liked it!**

**Till next time my lovelies,**

**Ana xx**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: OH MY GOSH! I am so sorry! I deserve to be thrown into Tartarus (lol, PJO fan) for not having updated in soooooooo long. I've received a few PMs about you guys missing the story and complaints too and actually, I really miss you guys and this story too! I'm so sorry. I've just been unbelievably busy with school, I din't know pre-IB could be this stressful. :(  
**

**But anyway, I know you guys probably hate me, but I wrote this pretty long chapter hoping that you'll be able to forgive me even a little bit my lovelies.**

**So yeah, without further ado, here's chapter 12...**

* * *

_As soon as Zach left, I collapsed onto the couch and was instantly flooded with my thoughts._

_I really thought we kissed. For real._

_Why would I even dream about something like that?_

_It's not like I like him._

_I let the thought settle into my head._

_We didn't really kiss._

_Should I be relieved?_

_Or disappointed?_

_I honestly did not know. _

_And that in itself was the most confusing part of all._

…

Tina's POV

Stupid bitch.

How dare she steal my Zachy-poo!

He's mine, and there's nothing she can do to change that.

_I'll make sure of it…_

A mischievous glint settled in Tina's eyes, as she casually strolled her way to class.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

CPOV

"Zach, stop it."

…

"Seriously Zach, stop!"

"No.."

"Ugh!" I huffed flailing my arms around. "You are so annoying!"

"Come on Gallagher girl, I was just poking you. No biggy."

"Can't you see I'm trying to work here?" I asked annoyed.

I mean, I love Zach and everything, but that guy is just too annoying sometimes.

"But Cam, you've been working for two hours. Can't we do something fun for a change?" Zach complained.

"Hey, you knew I was gonna be busy, but you still insisted on coming over."

"That's because I was so bored at home."

I turned to him with a bewildered look on my face.

"And that's my fault because..?"

"Because…you are my best friend. We're supposed to have fun together, but you're too busy doing your work. You're completely ignoring me." He said with a pout. His puppy-dog eyes growing big.

"I'm not ignoring you Zach," I clarified, "It's just…I really need to work on this. You know I suck at essays and this is due in two days. Priorities Zach…"

Zach's jaw dropped as he brought his hand to his heart.

"So _I'm _not a priority? Oh look it's my best friend Zach, big deal?!"

I rolled my eyes.

"Zach you know that's not what I meant so please stop being a drama queen."

"Fine." Zach huffed dejectedly.

I went back to writing my essay, and I was just getting into it when _someone _distracted me again.

_Ugh…_

"Zach?"

"Hmmm…"

"Stop playing with my hair."

Zach twirled my blonde locks with his fingers. It was extremely distracting.

_But it kinda felt nice._

…

_Uhmm…did I just say that?_

"No." Zach replied softly, seemingly in a trance.

"Zach, you better stop or I'm not talking to you for a week." I said, conjuring up a dangerous tone, trying my best to convince him to stop.

Much to my dismay, Zach continued to twirl my hair around.

I tried to concentrate, but after ten hopeless minutes I gave up and turned to face Zach who was sitting beside me.

"Would you stop tha – "

_Green._

_Beautiful, bright emerald green._

My breath hitched and my pulse began to speed up.

_Great, more confusing behavior._

My last sentence apparently caught Zach's attention so he looked up the same time I turned my head. He stared intently into my eyes and I couldn't help but gaze back. Zach's eyes have always been captivating, there's no doubt that. I was mildly aware that we were only a few mere inches apart. I could feel his hot breath on my face. I noticed that strangely, Zach looked…

_nervous?_

The mischievous glint in his eye wasn't there. In fact, his eyes held a different emotion. One I haven't learned to decipher.

"I-I-I…" Zach stuttered, which I could help think was cute. "You s-see, I –"

"OPPA GANGNAM STYLE! HEYYYYYYY, SEXY LADY! OP-OP-OP-OP OPPA GANGNAM STYLE!"

And just like that, the trance was gone. Zach quickly dismissed what he was gonna say earlier. In fact, he even looked relieved at the interruption.

I on the other hand, was horrified.

Mom came down the stairs, dancing while singing at the top of her lungs.

"HEYYYYYY, SEXY LADY! OP-OP-OPPA GANG – "

"Mom!" I groaned.

She didn't hear me. Zach kept glancing back and forth between me and my mom with both looks of shock and amusement. As if he couldn't believe this was happening.

I ran in front of my mom, who was busy shaking her hips, and waved my hand frantically in front of her.

"MOM!" I shouted, finally gaining her attention.

"What is it sweetie? Can't you see it's my jam?"

I awkwardly pointed towards the sofa.

Mom turned around and found Zach sitting there, who it turn waved sheepishly at my mom.

"Oh hey Zach sweetie, I didn't know you were here. Care for a snack?" She said cheerily.

I just gaped at my mom.

_Wow._

_I _got embarrassed for_ her _dancing. While _she _didn't care at all!

"Yes please." Zach answered politely.

As soon as mom walked into the kitchen, Zach doubled over in laughter.

"Oh gosh Cammie!" He said in between laughing fits. "That look of horror on your face was priceless. I should've taken a picture, should've…" He said wiping "tears" from the corners of his eyes.

I glared at him.

"Haha Zach, very funny. As if I wasn't already scarred by the situation enough." I said sarcastically.

"Come on Gallagher girl, it wasn't that bad. I've seen worse."

"Really?" I asked hopeful.

"Yup," he said sympathetically, "just not with my parents!" He added.

_And cue more laughing fits._

I just glared at him some more, picked up my essay, and climbed upstairs.

"Oh, oh come on Cams, I was kidding around!" He reasoned with my retreating figure. But I just ignored him and proceeded to my room.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Fifteen minutes later, Zach followed me up to my room.

_Why did it take him fifteen minutes?_

_He had the snack mom made him._

As soon as he came in my room, I continued to ignore him.

"Oh come on Cam! Don't give me the silent treatment. I'm already bored as it is!" Zach whined like a little five year old who lost his toy car.

…

"Cammie! Gallagher girl…come on!"

_Still ignoring him._

"Please?"

_Yup. Gonna keep ignoring him._

"I'll help you with your essay."

_Hold that thought._

I turned t Zach who was on my bed, lying on his stomach, as I sat in front of my desk.

"Really?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I will. Just stop giving me the silent treatment. Please Gallagher girl?" He pleaded.

_Gahh! It's those puppy-dog eyes again._

"Fine." I huffed. "As long as you'll help me?"

"Deal." He got up from his position, grabbed the other chair, and sat beside me.

He peered at my essay and began to read it.

His eyes were fixated on the paper, his jaw hardened of concentration. He was so close to me, I could smell his shiny, brown hair. He then turned to face me.

_Green._

"Okay, so your first paragraph was good, but then your structure kinda dwindled when you got to the second paragraph." He explained looking into my eyes, his face right in front of mine. I could smell his breath.

_Minty._

"So, it would be a lot better if you place this sentence after this one and use a connector here…" Zach rambled on. I nodded in a trance from time to time, but really, how much information did I absorb?

_Nada. Zilch._

And as Zach continued to look into my eyes with a kind smile on his face, I developed light flutters in my stomach.

So I sat there convincing myself that they were _not _butterflies.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Tina's POV

"That little, manipulative whore…I'll show her what slutty bitches get when they mess with me…" I ranted on.

Eva kept saying words of comfort. Things like "Oh you shouldn't worry girl, he'd never choose _her _over you" or "She's got nothing on you".

_Honestly? They were not helping._

Anna just kept filing away at her nails

_I couldn't care less._

I don't care if that Cathy girl is not as pretty, not as rich, or not as popular as me. She's still trying to steal my Zachy, so I'm gonna make her wish that she never moved to Roseville.

"Hear my words girls. That girl's so gonna get it." I said confidently, an evil smirk on my flawless face.

Eva smirked along with me, throwing words of praise. Anna just rolled her eyes, which was a pretty common thing with her.

Wanna know something? I don't really like these girls either. I'm way out of their league. But Eva was the kind of girl guys find totally hot, and Anna has like a super rich daddy. They fit the popular girl criteria, so I just had to make them my little sidekicks.

_Poor, clueless girls. They think we're like BFFs._

_Whatevs._

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

CPOV

It was lunch and I entered the bathroom. Suddenly, I heard sobbing in one of the stalls. I stood there, debating on whether walking out or helping was the right choice. In the end, my guilt kicked in, and I decided that I couldn't just leave someone like that. She had to be devastated about something.

"Hello…" I spoke softly, knocking on the stall.

"Go away!" The mystery person shouted.

_Rude much…no Cam, she's probably just having a hard time. Be patient._

At that moment, I realized that the stall wasn't locked. I cautiously pushed the door and peered inside.

I gasped at the sight in front of me.

_Eva Alvarez._

Her hair was a complete mess, her eyes were red and puffy, her mascara was running messily down her face, and her clothes were completely wrinkled. It was also pretty shocking how she was slumped on the bathroom floor, surrounded by wet, used tissues.

I almost felt sorry for her.

_If she wasn't so mean and everything…_

"Eva?" She said softly, genuinely concerned.

"I said go away! Don't look at me…I'm hideous!" Eva said hiding her face behind her hands.

I couldn't resist rolling her eyes.

_Still dramatic as ever._

"Eva, what happened?"

"Why should I tell you?" She snapped with a glare through her tear-streaked face.

"I dunno…maybe because I thought it would help if you had someone to talk to." I said in a firm tone, slightly annoyed with her attitude.

Eva's glare faltered, as she slumped dejectedly on the ground.

"Why would you even care? We're not even friends."

"But that doesn't mean I can't be nice to you." I said in a "no-buts" tone as she sat on the ground next to Eva. "So tell me, what's up?"

Eva sighed, looking ready to tell me what happened.

_I guess she needed someone to talk to that bad._

"T-Tina…she s-said she w-wanted n-nothing to d-do with me." She started to cry again. I passed her a wad of tissue which she gladly accepted. "She said the only r-reason she was f-friends with me w-was because I w-was p-pretty and p-popular, the perfect sidekick, t-there to follow all h-her orders and t-talk about how p-perfect she is. But she decided s-she was tired of m-me, 'cause I was "so annoying", so she said she didn't want to b-be f-friends anymore. She says it's s-so easy to r-re-replace me anyw-way!" She said balling by the end of her little speech.

_Wow, Tina's an even bigger bitch than I thought. Using Eva as her perfect little best friend image, then dumping her like yesterday's trash…_

_Even Eva didn't deserve that._

"Wow. Tina's a…bitch." I said sympathetically.

"Yeah, I just realized. I guess our "friendship" blinded me…" She said, as if she were ashamed.

"Don't beat up yourself so hard. Why don't we get you cleaned up, and then start from there. Ok?" I suggested.

She gave a light nod as we both stood up getting to work.

In less than 15 minutes, Eva was as good as new.

_Perfect hair, flawless skin, professional make-up, the works._

And for once, her presence didn't bother me.

She was actually pretty…nice.

_I know, I thought hell would freeze over._

"So, what now?" I asked.

"I need to find Tina." Eva said with a determined tone, "I'm gonna give her a piece of my head."

"I think it's a piece of my _mind…_" I corrected, not trying to offend anyone.

"Exactly!" She said as she marched out of the bathroom, with me trailing after her.

Soon, we found out where Tina was. She was in the changing room; apparently she just had volley ball practice.

"Tina!" Eva bellowed as soon as she got in.

And there she was, by herself.

_Things were about to get ugly._

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

_Things were about to get ugly._

That's what I had said earlier…

I just didn't think it was gonna get ugly for me.

Apparently, hell hadn't frozen over.

As soon as me and Eva got there, she marched right up to Tina. And just when I thought she was gonna scream at her, she high-fived Tina instead, both of them sharing an evil smirk.

_Wait, what?_

They looked at me, and I started to back away, but the door behind me had locked.

Eva laughed darkly, revealing the key in her left hand.

_Oh gosh, she locked it on the way in._

"What the heck is this about Tina?" I asked with a glare.

"Don't you get it? Wow, you are stupid." She sneered, "Eva's quite the actress, no?"

I turned my glare towards Eva, stopping the growl that was about to come out of my mouth.

"Why you little b-" I started to scream.

"Now, now Cammie. Save the hostility for later. Right now, it's time for some fun…Tina style." She said in a threatening tone. Chills went up my spine as they marched towards me.

And that, my friends, is how I ended up in an empty corner in the school, my hair sticking up like a mohawk, my clothes completely covered in baked beans, there's a turtle on my head, and my left shoe was nowhere to be found."

_Ok, the shoe was my fault. I threw it at those sluts._

And that is also why I sat there dejectedly, willing myself not to cry, but doing so anyway. It didn't help when I had to pass the main hallway, where several students gaped, laughed, and pointed at me as if I were some kind of freak show.

I sighed.

_At the time, I guess I was a freak show._

Suddenly, I heard footsteps.

"Cammie?"

I turned and found Anna Fetterman staring at me with a wad of tissues in her hand.

_Oh no. This looked exactly like the Eva setup, just the other way around._

The fact that they thought they could fool me twice made me bubble with anger.

"Would you just cut me some slack? I've had enough trouble from your crew to last me a lifetime." I said, glaring intensely.

Anna winced, but continued to walk towards me.

"Look…after what happened with you and Tina and Eva, I can't blame you for not trusting anything I say. But please listen to my words, I am not here because of any scheme. I-I'm genuinely here to help." Anna said with an innocent face.

_Just like Eva._

I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah right." I said keeping my guard up.

Anna sighed.

"I'm sorry, ok. I knew about their plan, but didn't warn you. I came up with an excuse to not do the actual scheme with them, but I couldn't exactly tell you, since Tina would know and say I was siding with the enemy and then…" Anna rambled on. I realized it felt different with Anna. It felt…light.

_Like I don't want to trust her, but I do._

_Like I don't want to believe her, but I do._

_Like I think she's lying, but deep down, I can feel that she's telling the truth._

"I-I just don't want to anger Tina. Truth is I 'm scared of her. I-I used to be b-bullied in middle school, and in high school, Tina became my ticket to popularity. And popularity meant protection from bullies. I don't really like her, or what she does, but I-I just have to -"

"I believe you." I stated simply.

"What ? Y-you do?" She said her eyes widening, her mouth gaping.

"Yeah…you seem different to them…"

Anna Fetterman smiled. And that's when I knew, no matter who we hang with, we would get along.

Anna helped me up and told Ms. Davies what happened. She's our councilor and when we told her not to tell our parents, she decided to comply.

Anna helped me clean up, and Ms. D gave us late passes so we would be allowed to miss some of class.

After several minutes…

_Completely missing one of our afternoon classes._

We finally finished fixing me up to a decent appearance.

"Listen Cam," Anna said as we walked out of our last class which we did make it to. "If Eva and Tina tease you about this situation, just ignore them. Retaliating will make it worse."

"Thank Anna." I smiled at her. Talking to her, I actually started to feel better.

_I decided I liked this girl._

Walking to my locker, I saw Tina standing there having a stand-off with Zach.

_Hmmm…I wonder what was going on there._

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

ZPOV

As soon as I spotted Tina, I angrily stomped towards her.

_Of course I heard about what happened. _

News spreads around quickly here in Roseville; it is a small town after all.

"What the heck was that for?" I asked harshly, fuming at her for humiliating my best friend.

"What are you talking about sweetie?" She asked innocently. But I've known Tina for a long time, and I know when she was lying. Her lips slightly quivered, and that's when I knew I've caught her red-handed.

"Don't sweetie me." I fumed, clenching my teeth. "And don't play dumb and innocent either. I knew what you did to Cammie. Heck everyone knows!" I shouted.

"Except the teachers…" Tina murmured.

"Stop changing the subject!" I said, my voice rising in volume.

Tina's voice followed suit.

"So what if I did! Why do you care about that pathetic girl anyway?!" She said glaring, her eyes blazing in a way Zach has never seen before.

_But that didn't stop his outburst. Tina didn't scare him._

"That pathetic girl happens to be my best friend!"

"So what?!"

"She didn't deserve that crap you gave her, and you know it!"

"Well I'm your girlfriend!" She shouted across the halls, hurt and rage dancing in her eyes.

I stared at her, my breathing heavy. We seemed to have attracted a large crowd, whispering in a circle around us, watching our every move as if we were some drama.

My raged died down as I stared into Tina's eyes.

"Not anymore." I whispered.

Even more whispers filled the crowd as Tina's breath hitched in her throat.

"B-b-b-but…" she stuttered as her voice failed her. Her brown pools welled with tears. She looked so defeated in a way I've never seen her before, it made my heart fill with guilt.

_But not regret._

Tina slowly staggered away, shaking her head in disbelief, before running off, disappearing into the distance.

As the crowd began to gossip excitedly, I glanced around and my eyes met with a pair of electric blues.

_Gallagher girl._

"Hey." I said with a small smile.

"Wow." Was all that Cammie replied.

There was tension in the air.

"So…" I said awkwardly, my eyes not meeting hers.

"How'd you find out?" Cammie asked, her eyes staring intently at me.

"Well…news spreads around quickly around here."

_Roseville is a small town._

Suddenly, Cammie flung her arms around me, burying her face in my chest.

"Hey, hey…shhhh…it's over." I whispered softly, stroking her hair.

_It's a good thing most of the crowd had left. Wouldn't want more gossip…_

She pulled away and smiled at me softly.

"Thanks."

"No problem." I said returning her smile.

"How long do you think it's gonna take before everyone finds out?" She said with a playful smile.

"Hmmm, probably soon. News spread fast –"

I was cut off by my phone buzzing. I took my phone out the same time Cammie got hers out of her pocket. Looks like her phone buzzed too.

I stared at the screen.

_Oh my gosh! Just witnessed the Zach and Tina breakup! It couple is officially splits-ville._

"Wow." Cammie said.

"Told you news spreads fast." I said chuckling a bit.

Cammie laughed sticking her tongue at me.

"So, wanna go froyo?" She suggested.

"Absolutely."

_And for once, I didn't regret what I did._

* * *

**To all my lovelies who have continued to support me despite my incredibly slow update, thank you so much guys! You're the only ones who keep me going. Again I am so sorry. You have permission to throw cake at me.**

**Anyways, please review...even if you absolutely hate me.**

**Thanks my lovelies!**

**Ana :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello my lovelies! :D Look who's back...sorry I haven't updated this story for months! I really didn't want to leave you guys hanging like that for so long. It's just, school's been really chaotic. And during the winter, some relatives of mine visited from my home country for a month. Of course my attention was on them. And this past spring break was pretty busy too. I turned sweet 16! Loooool ^_^ And now, school is still busy but I'm trying my bestest to update. I got into the IB program I applied for! YAYAYAYAYAY! :DD I know it's gonna be really hard and torturous but I'm up for the challenge.**

**Oh yeah, for those who bother to read my ANs, I have another story idea to add to my dozens already, lol. You see, this story is mostly on Cammie's POV right...and sometimes Zach. But what about those other scenes involving other characters that only get mentioned but you don't actually see what happened exactly. Tadadada...It's All Goode: Behind the Scenes :D If there's a scene that didn't get included in this story, just mentioned, and you would like me to write it than just comment in your reviews here! I'm open to your suggestions :)**

**Anyways, without further ado...the story.**

* * *

CPOV

_Christmas Break was finally here!_

It was the 22nd of December and I was on my way to Macey's Christmas party..

"Gallagher girl!"

With Zach, of course.

We decided to just walk to her house since it was only a few blocks away. Besides, we wanted some time to chat, just us too. We've been busy with our families the past few days, so we haven't really hung out this winter break.

"So how's Tina? Still bothering you?" I asked concerned. A couple of weeks into their break-up, Tina was still acting like the clingy girlfriend she was.

_Well, clingy ex-girlfriend...is there such a thing?_

"Nah, she's cool down...a bit. I think she's still trying to get back together with me, but at least now, she's starting to realize it will _never_ happen." Zach replied pulling a face, which made me laugh.

"So, Zach. Any girls you're planning to fool with your charm?" I teased.

He looked me in the eye, a soft smile gracing his face.

"If only you knew."

We continued to walk while I contemplated on what he meant.

I was stumped.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Cammie!" my friends yelled enveloping me in a hug.

"Aha, love you too guys." I replied trying to pull out of their grasp.

"I missed you so much! It's been so long." Macey whined.

"Uhmm...it's been 3 days." I replied puzzled.

"Pshh..long enough."

_Ahh...Mace, always the drama queen._

Zach chuckled at my friends, so I elbowed him. He responded with a grunt and gave me the death glare. I merely gave him a sweet smile and followed my friends inside.

"Come on in you two, the party's just about to start." Macey called.

Of course, her boyfriend Darren was here. Zach and him gave each other that man hug guys do.

It's strange, even since Macey and Darren started dating, Zach and him became really close. I mean, yeah I guess it's because they hang out more and see each other more often. But still, it was kinda different. Where was the hostility Zach used to hold for the guy?

_Not that I'm complaining. I mean, Darren's a really close friend of mine too._

The other guys were already there too. Grant sat next to Bex and started to bug her..as usual. And then there was Jonas, sitting next to Liz. They were talking, and whenever they caught each other's eyes, they started turning beet red.

_Adorable._

"Well, now that everyone's here, why don't we get this party started?" Macey said with an evil grin.

_Uh oh...what did this girl have planned for tonight..._

"So, what are we doing guys?" Grant said nonchalantly.

"We...are going to play a little game." Macey replied.

"What, truth or dare?" Zach said mockingly. I elbowed him in the stomach.

"Be nice." I sneered.

"Sorry." Zach mumbled.

"Nah, that's too typical. I wanted to do something different. So, we will play hide and seek." Macey said smiling from ear to ear, looking excited.

Bex sighed. "Are you kidding me? Hide and seek?! That's for babies.." she complained.

"Let me finish, Rebecca." Macey sneered.

"Who you calling Rebecca?" Bex gasped.

Macey merely roled her eyes and continued explaining.

"So anyway, we will be split into teams, which were chosen at random by picking out of a hat. There are groups of three.."

"But there's eight of us." Jonas pointed out.

"Actually, my brother Aaron wanted to play too. Beware of him guys, we McHenry's can be very lethal."

"So what's the rules?" I asked, getting worried.

"So, the whole left side of the house is our game area, as well as the back yard. Trust me, that's enough space. Each person will be armed with a certain weapon. Everyone has a banner attached to them. You have to hide, and if someone finds you, then you to will have to battle it out for the banners. If your banner gets taken off, you're out. If a team has no more players, than they're obviously out. First team to find the flag hidden around the house wins. It won't be easy."

"How is that hide and seek?" Liz asked, fear in her eyes.

"You hide from enemies and you try to seek for the flag. Hide and seek. Any more questions?" Macey looked at us.

"How do we know if a team has won?" Liz asked again.

"They come back here to the starting point. Watch out, because other teams can steal the flag or catch you out if you're not back here."

"What if we get too hurt Macey?"

"If you cannot go on, then sit out and wait here. Any more questions?"

"What if -"

"Besides Liz?" Macey snapped cutting poor Liz off.

_She was being a bit too nervous._

"Ok, let's start!"

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Macey's brother Aaaron entered, and we began forming our teams. We picked cards from a hat and people with the same colour were a team. I ended up with Zach and Macey as the yellow team.

"Why couldn't we get blue, yellow does not go with my outfit." Macey whined

I rolled my eyes at Macey, being a diva again.

Aaron, Darren and Liz were the red team, and Jonas, Grant and Bex were the blue team.

"All right, let's kick some butt!" Bex yelled excitedly.

We chose our weapons at random too. My team got custard guns, the red team got squashed pea balloons, and the blue team got banana sling shots.

"What's with all the food." Grant asked staring at the bananas.

"Duh, they don't stain as much. Easier to clean." Macey replied.

"Ohh..."

"So you guys ready?" Aaron asked.

"Ready!" everyone answered back, jumping and high-fiving their team mates. Everyone was all pumped up.

"Now, we can kick some butt!"

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"OWWW MY EYE!"

"Oh will you stop it, you've been screaming for the past 5 minutes. The other teams are gonna find us if you don't shut up."

"Well how would you feel if frikking Grant SHOT A BANANA IN YOUR EYE?!"

"Stop being a baby Zach..."

"But Gallagher girl! It really hurts."

"Will you too stop fighting!" Macey snapped. "You'll attract unwanted attention."

"Mace, I've been trying to tell Zach to be quiet, but he just won't listen." I said annoyed.

"THERE IS BANANA IN MY EYE!"

"Oh will you SHUT IT! I HAVE PEAS IN MY BRA! You don't see me screaming like a girl, do you Zach?"

"Great, just gang up on the guy." Zach whined like a baby. "If I didn't block the banana to stop it from hitting you, I wouldn't be in this much pain." Zach said looking at me.

_Annoying...but kinda cute._

"Zach..." I whispered looking into his eyes.

"Mhmmm..." He said staring back.

"Shut up."

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"I can't believe Jonas almost got me out. If it weren't for Darren..." Macey mumbled in awe.

"I can't believe Jonas got Darren out." I said, shocked as well.

_Not to be mean or anything, but come on. The odds were against Jonas._

"I can't believe he got anyone out _at all._" Zach said shrugging.

_Now that was mean._

I elbowed him for what seemed like the fifth time tonight.

"You underestimate Jonas too much. He could probably kick your butt if he wanted too." I teased.

_I didn't really think that, but anything to get Zach off his high horse._

"Come on guys, we must keep going. So we know Darren is out. Who else?"

"I didn't see Grant. I think Aaron got him out?" I added, unsure.

"Yeah, that's right, Aaron did. So it's one down for all the other teams." Zach confirmed.

"Ok guys, if we can just find that flag, we're still in good shape -"

"Well, well, well..." Someone's voice interupted Macey's.

We all turned around, and there in all her glory, was Bex.

_Oh dear._

"Why hello mate, lovely morning isn't it?" Bex asked sweetly, drawling out her British accent.

"Bex." Macey simply said with a smirk.

"How about this girly, we have a one on one. Just you and me. No Cam, no Zach, no Jonas." Bex proposed.

Macey chuckled mischievously. "Just because you know you'll lose." she sneered.

"You wish deary, you wish." Bex smirked. "So, what do you say?"

"Well, I guess it could be interesting, especially when I win. Besides, it's different. No one's ever challenged me to a one on one in this game before. I like a good challenge."

"So deal?"

"Deal. Bring it on Baxter."

"Watch your back, McHenry."

They stared at each other for a few seconds of tense silence.

Then all hell broke loose.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Owww!"

"Oh, why McHenry? Broke a nail!"

"Yes, pinky actually. And no one, NO ONE...breaks my PINKY NAIL!" Macey screamed charging at Bex.

Things quickly got heated between the two. They were wrestling, and pulling each other's hair. All in the name of winning.

_Wow. They sure our competitive._

Zach sat next looking so entertained. "Catfight...sweet."

I just rolled my eyes at him.

_Boys._

Macey managed to pin Bex to the floor. She reached for Bex's banner.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Macey screamed as Bex flung her across the room.

"I'm stronger that you think Mace." Bex grabbed her slingshot and aimed a banana right at Macey. "You're going down McHenry."

The banana flew across the room.

_Can't believe I said that._

Macey dodged at the last second, aimed her custard gun at Bex, and shot at full force, drenching Bex with thick, creamy liquid.

"Aww sweetie, that's a good colour on you." Macey mocked.

"You little!" Bex charged at her, but she slipped on custard and ended up sliding towards Macey. Macey screamed and got knocked over by Bex. Unfortunately, Macey ended up sliding across the floor with her.

_They're heading for a -_

*CRASH!*

_bookshelf._

Macey and Bex slowly stood up clutching thier heads, all dizzy.

"I don't think any of you can continue on with this game." I said worried.

"I agree", they said silmutaneously.

They said their goodbyes and apologies to their teams and walked back to the main room.

"I obviously won." Bex piped up.

"You did not." Macey gasped.

"I knocked you over."

"You were already knocked over at the time."

"So?"

"So, you lost first. You were helpless to custard!"

"I still won."

"No, you didn't Bex."

"Yes I did Macey."

"No you didn't."

"Yes I did!"

"No you DIDN'T!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

Zach and I just chuckled as the two continued to argue as they walked away.

"You know they kinda sound like us when we banter." Zach said.

"No we don't." I laughed.

"Yes we do." Zach chuckled.

"No, we don't." I started getting serious.

"Yes we DO."

"No we DON'T."

"YES WE DO!"

"NO WE DON'T! We sound NOTHING LIKE THA - " I paused and we stared at each other as we realized what just happened.

We started laughing like idiots, Zach was actually rolling on the ground, getting some custard on his face.

"Come here you dork." I said in a friendly manner.

He stood up, clutching his stomach. I walked up to him and wiped the blob of custard his cheek. He stopped laughing as he looked at me, letting a soft smile make its way to his face. I smiled back.

"You ready to win?" I grinned.

Zach grinned right back at me.

"You bet!"

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"I see Liz." I whispered.

Zach and I were hiding behind a barrel, waiting for Liz to make the first move. Aaron was nowhere to be seen, but I'm pretty sure he's hiding somewhere...waiting for someone to make the mistake of attacking vulnerable Liz.

"Hey look it's Jonas!" Zach whispered back.

Jonas approached Liz smiling shyly at her. She fidgeted, looking like she was trying to warn Jonas when suddenly, something green flew out of nowhere.

"Jonas watch out!"

"Zach!" I sneered.

_Great, now they know we're here._

It was too late though, Jonas got hit and the blue team were officially out.

Aaron came out from behind the shadows.

"Well, well, well...if it isn't my sister's team."

"Hi Aaron." Zach taunted.

"Where is she anyway?"

"She's out." I said simply.

Aaron started laughing. "Well that's rich. Who's the better player now Mace!"

I rolled my eyes at Macey's brother. So mature.

"You won't be laughing soon when you taste the wrath...of my custard!" Zach spoke dramatically as if this were some action film.

"Oh, prepare to eat your words when I defeat you with...my peas of victory!" Aaron replied, pulling his sling shot back, ready to fire.

The two boys had a stare off and began circling around in the middle of the room.

"Seriously guys?" I huffed annoyed.

Zach took a shot at Aaron but it went in Liz's direction instead. I gasped. Because just before the custard hit Liz, she fired her last pea balloon at Zach.

"Dang it!" Zach was out now too...and on the ground. "Man down! Man down!"

"Oh will you stop being so dramatic and just get up Zach!" That boy can be such a drama queen sometimes.

"Fine."

Aaron smiled mischievously at me.

"Looks like it's just me and you Cammie."

I picked up my custard gun and smirked at him.

"It's on."

Aaron stepped closer and I backed away. As soon as I got close to the door I made a run for it.

"What the..."

Aaron followed suit, just as expected.

I ran into the game room and hid behind the racing arcade game. Then just as he entered the room I slipped past him and ran back out.

"Come back!"

I was almost at the same place we started and everyone else was there waiting for us to finish the game.

"CAMMIE QUICK! HE'S BEHIND YOU!" Macey screamed.

I jumped to the centre of the room, but just as my feet touched the ground, I felt something squish on my back.

I turned around and was met by Aaron's triumphant smile.

"Game over Cammie."

Macey started whining like a baby saying why did her brother have to win.

"Actually, it's game over for you Aaron."

"Wait what?" He asked dumbfounded.

I smirked.

"What happened first? Me getting to the starting point or you shooting me?"

"You getting to the starting point. But it doesn't matter, you don't even have the fla -"

Aaron stopped in his tracks when he saw me holding a red piece of cloth in my hands.

"How did you...where...when?" He asked completely confused.

"You see, I saw it much earlier on in the game, but I didn't want everyone chasing after so I didn't take it. I wanted to wait till there weren't that many players left in the game. I didn't think it would end up as a one on one, since that was risky, but at least my plan still worked."

"Where was it?" Liz piped in.

"In the arcade room. If you pay attention close enough, one of the arcade games had a key left on it's back so you can open the machine. I didn't think the key was left there on purpose so I opened it. Viola! The flag was there."

Macey came to my side and slung her arm around my shoulder.

"I never doubted you Cam." She said with a bright smile. "In your face Aaron! My team won. Better luck next year." She teased sticking her tongue out at her brother.

Suddenly, someone grabbed me from behind and spun me around.

"Good job Gallagher girl, I knew you could do it." Zach said smiling.

I grinned back at him then looked around the room at our happy friends.

_Wait, where's Bex and Grant?_

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Care to explain what's going on?" I asked, one eyebrow raised in a suspicious manner.

"Nothing's going on." Bex replied a little too fast for my liking.

"Uhuh..." I replied disbelievingly.

We searched for them two for half an hour.

And then we find them.

In a closet.

Together.

_Yeah..._

"Rebecca..."

"Cameron..."

"Bex!"

"Ok fine! Fine!" Bex sighed glancing at Grant who was just looking at the ground shyly.

_I know, didn't think I'd see the day..._

"Me and Grant are dating."

"WHAT?!" Everyone stared at them in shock.

Zach walked into the room, holding a glass of water.

"So, what did I miss?"

"Grant and Bex are dating." Macey said matter-of-factly.

Zach ended up spraying his water all over Macey who was the closest to him.

"EWWW!" The guys started to laugh at Macey, while she continued to whine. But not me and Liz. We were still shocked. And still staring at Bex.

"So...guys..." Bex was obviously awkward.

_I would feel sorry for her for being in this situation..._

_But this girl had some explaining to do._

* * *

**Hello again! :)**

**Thanks for reading my chumsies!**

**So, I usually have random stuff down here right? Character interviews...there will be more of those next chapter. Also, I wanna make a Q&A portion so if you have any (reasonable...lol) questions you'd like to ask me, then feel free to include it in your reviews! And keep the suggestions for character interviews coming. Who do you want me to question next? :D**

**So yeah...just press that little button down there...**

**Review! Favourite! Follow!**

**Mwahhhh love you guys :)**

**Thanks for all the patience! I promise there's more to come.**

**~ Ana the crazy banana :))**


End file.
